The imperium in occident
by El morador
Summary: Ichigo Despite living a normal life can not help feeling that something is happening, for his bad luck doesn't know how right it is. A guy with armor and a bastard sword is the encounter with a new empire. Alternative canon post-Aizen. I hope you enjoy it. (I suck with the summary) Rating T: Blood
1. Alpha

How am I supposed to introduce myself? Comically, I talk to the characters, I just give them the story.

Well, I'll decide later, thanks for taking a look.

* * *

We start

**1 Alpha: Lose and recover.**

pipi pipi pipi

With the alarm that indicated a new day, our hero gets up seeing the golden light of the sun.

However, Ichigo did not look good, or at least not with much encouragement since although his image was that of a tough guy the events of a while ago still affected him.

The loss of his powers was to take away something he had already become familiar with, seeing the spirits, fighting with corrupt souls, protecting others in the way a _Shinigami_ was taken from him.

He knows well that this is a way of living calmly and in a normal way, even though the thought that he will not be able to help in case of another threat is somewhat disturbing, and although he hopes to be wrong he has the feeling that there are still things to do.

* * *

A person with a height of 1.75 stood on a night with a waning moon, his hair, and raincoat the same color as the night sky, his brown eyes looking towards the city from above.

Taking a communicator out of a trench coat pocket

-Marcus, are you sure that the war hero lives here? - The voice asks

After the communicator he heard his answer - According to our information, in this city is his home, Galen -

\- I don't see him hunting hollows - It was what Galen said

\- Maybe he is just resting - Marcus said

\- It is probably true - And with that short communication with his partner, he decided to put on the hood of his raincoat and slow down the building through the small but fixed pipes.

"I must be careful if some shinigami sees me around here things can be misinterpreted, today is not a job as a mercenary of the second squad," Galen thought as he toured the city in places with low light.

* * *

Ichigo was walking through lonely streets, the night was a bit cloudy but still left room for some stars, with more casual clothes he decided to take a walk to clear his mind of thoughts that would not be useful as the feeling of concern.

A feeling that something could happen was present, perhaps the fact of the possibility of a hole he could not see, or a soul to transmute, and in part, he could no longer return to some friends.

In his rambling of thoughts, he would not know how right he was and that began by turning when he felt a current of air along with a push.

* * *

Galen touring the city was found could see the war hero,¿how to distinguish? say that orange hair is very good to be striking.

He looked like a normal boy, perhaps with enough gel use to achieve the shape of his hair but otherwise all normal, however, lost in his thoughts he seemed not to notice one thing.

Hollows began to appear out of nowhere, from that darkness from which they seemed to be made strange creatures came out, bone masks covered the faces of those beings as they surrounded the brown-eyed boy.

This seemed to turn but not able to react, Galen hurried and with an impressive speed he drew his sword and threw himself to help him, his sword looked quite normal, silver-colored cross-shaped hilt, blade-like that of a knight's sword Medieval, its edge was on both sides that curved and ended with a fairly sharp point.

Rushing a Hollow short in half from bottom to top wearing his scarlet sword and knocking down Ichigo preventing him from being eaten by a Hollow.

\- Shinigami? no, you're not a shinigami- the distorted voice of a Hollow announcement, this was a quadruped being with a tail that ended in a stinger, reminded him of a scorpion this was looked like he had his exoskeleton made of bone and the little skin he let see was a lime green color.

-Ouch what the hell- The orange-haired boy said

\- "What the hell, he hasn't seen us anymore" - Galen thought which had to interrupt his thoughts since a-hole tried to jump back to eat the boy, with a lunge he crossed the mask of the Hollow causing the tip to come out the part from behind the skull with scarlet drops dripping from the tip.

Trying to reason quickly since the Hollows would not leave him much time, he concluded that he might not bring his "candy" to get out of his body.

Quickly dodging a Hollow that attacked him on the left Galen cut off one leg and ran to Ichigo, reaching into his pocket, pulled out a glove and denied that in the center he had a skull surrounded by a white flame, he covered his other glove with this and Ichigo touch freeing his soul.

* * *

Ichigo, when he was thrown, did not know what to think even more when he did not see anyone, this led him to think the only reason some spirit had pushed him, although he could no longer see them he still knew they were there and that they affected the world, he try to pay attention at any indication of its presence as was the air current.

Suddenly a sensation he had forgotten returned, his soul was separated from his body and he saw the spirits again, to his bad luck as Hollows had suspected, but there was someone else there.

A 25-year-old man, long jaw hair and black as night, dark brown eyes, his face was serious and had a little beard, brown skin like Chad, had a black raincoat and dark blue denim pants He had a metal glove on his right hand along with his sword, and on the left a glove that was similar to the one Rukia used.

A Hollow if one leg tried to attack it but he simply kicked it in the stomach, and this Hollow when bending was taken advantage of and cut his mask horizontally leaving blood, which along with the body.

\- Who are you? - Ichigo asked seriously

After thinking for a moment he replied - Galen, and you? Ichigo, right? - It was Galen's answer.

\- How do you know my name? Be careful! - Ichigo shouted to see a Hollow charge against Galen with the stinger raised.

Galen quickly with his short sword precisely the sting coming out of his body, stepping aside so he wouldn't hit him, however, the Hollow did not cease his attack and directed his mouth with fangs towards him, and being too close Galen could only put your arm

When Ichigo saw this he decided to attack the hollow, With powers or not, he would not be watching as they attack someone in his presence! And with his maximum speed, he kicks the hollow.

However, when he kicks it, he has already bitten Galen's arm.

CLANK!

However, instead of tearing the meat, the hollow only tore part of its raincoat showing the metal underneath.

\- What?! Do not tear your arm, how? - Asked the hollow surprised, Ichigo was too.

Galen smiled and said as he lowered the closure of his raincoat - Well, this is it! - and with that, he took off his raincoat and let him see his armor.

The moonlight shone on the metal, the chest part was flat and had a blue line on the neck while what looked like silver continued to cover the whole body adjusting to its good figure, abdomen, sides, back and arms, the only places that did not cover were those that allowed the correct movements which were covered in what looked like skin and looked tough.

The metal of the arm where he was bitten showed no sign of damage, being the only evidence of what happened saliva.

\- Now, may your next life be good - Galen said before he shitted against the hollow, which did not act in time and was cut in half, the blood spilled and the hollow faded into blue light.

After that Ichigo asked - Ok, you're not a Shinigami, what are you? -

\- I am…-

To

Be

Continued

...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this part one, next week we will continue.

And don't worry I'll end this.


	2. Beta

Well said and done here the second chapter

_Beta: Opportunity granted._

* * *

Galen perspective

-I'm ... - "Shit just what I was trying to avoid, there was a quick excuse" It was Galen's thinking

-And how do you know who I am? - Add the orange-haired boy

"Well that will give me more time" - Well, you are famous in the society of souls, that is, you did something that the commander didn´t, hardly anyone knows your name -

\- I see, but still, who are you? - Ichigo said calmer but still attentive.

\- ... I am something similar to a shinigami, it is quite complicated to explain, in short, I am a soul reaper, but without a license - Galen said hoping Ichigo would believe him.

\- Without a license? - Ichigo replied although he did not look very convinced.

\- You need to do a test to be able to do it... and I do not pass it, however, I do not want to stand idly just for not passing a damn exam, so I dedicate myself to help but since I do not want to be caught because I dress this way to be seen as something else. - Galen said simulating motivation.

\- It would not be better to wear a normal outfit - Ichigo replied

\- The problem of using it is that if one sees me and asks me what squad I am if they report me I will not appear on their lists and they will catch me - I explain.

\- And the armor doesn't attract attention? - Ichigo points out

\- Normally I always cover it with the raincoat so I have no problems on that part, and if you ask yourself no, the armor is not very special, it looks good but it does not hold up - Galen decided to say if Ichigo asked

Ichigo decided to believe him... for now, he had not acted hostile and saved him, in that thought Galen noticed something that he immediately asked

\- Why aren't you in shinigami form? - I ask curious - With the glove, it should have been enough–

Ichigo sighed and said - I have a problem with that -

\- A problem with your spiritual energy? ... I think I could help you - Galen replied

\- Why did you want to help me? - Ichigo asks dryly, although he had helped me I still didn't know who he was, and he could perfectly be acting.

\- * Sigh * I understand if you do not want to believe me, but if really you were as good as they said and did something that the Commander didn´t is essential that you are available for another problem - I said it with all sincerity, the boy had done incredible things, also, that the _Persus_ province had fewer heat thanks to the events that occurred, so it was a way of thinking.

Ichigo was thinking this was right in what he said, but he still didn't know how much to trust, he doubted he had the solution but nothing was lost by just trying to plan something just in case.

After sighing, he said - Well, but where would we meet? -

"Hmm, what do you think of that coffee shop?" Galen replied, pointing his finger at some buildings not far from them.

\- I think it's fine - The orange-haired reply

\- Well, in that case, see you, until tomorrow at 3 pm - Galen said goodbye before starting to walk

\- What's your name by the way? - Ichigo asked before he left

\- ... Galen - He turned to tell her before continuing.

_Saturday morning, Place: Capital Palace_

Decorated on the floor with snow-white tiles, black walls like coal, high arches, and white pillars adorned the place, along with marble statues of what appeared to be knights and squires.

This Gothic aesthetic was contrasted with the attire of the people who occupied the place, their clothes were of current appearance, jackets, shirts, jeans, boots, shoes.

In a room of the giant place, in which the walls were of a dark blue tapestry and grayish curtains two people were talking. From the other side, you could hear people singing " _In taberna Quando"_ thanks to an event the day before.

While Galen was thinking and enjoying the music Marcus approached him and he asked.

\- Friend, are you sure it was a good idea? - He said this in a low voice

Marcus was a person who was the same age as Galen about 25 years, Marcus had black and short carbon hair, with the white skin, is about a few inches taller than Galen.

His dress was a gray jacket, a blue shirt like the ocean, black jeans, and boots of the same color.

\- Quiet, if what he says is true he can't do much if he refuses I have this thing that the Shinigami use to supplant the memory, and if he brings help I have time to think, because the place is very crowded at 3 So they will not be able to release all their power and will take time to act - Galen said explaining his plan for possible scenarios.

\- Do you carry the teletransposition? - Marcus asked

Galen took out a device the size of a cell phone, this was a black color with four orange lines along the front and back, in the center having a button and back a keyboard with a screen.

\- I have it covered Marcus, also if something happens to me you can take my place - He said safely

\- Ha !, and deal with your paperwork, if you have hired people to fill it for you - Marcus replied in a funny way

Galen smiled and said - You're right about that, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to fill out that damn paperwork - And with that, he said goodbye with a hand gesture, which Marcus imitated

* * *

_Morning city karakura Place: High School_

Ichigo had asked his friend Chad to accompany him to speak at the time of the break.

\- Chad I have to ask you a favor - Ichigo asked in a serious tone.

\- And what would Ichigo be? - his Mexican friend asks in his grave tone.

\- You'll see a hollow attack yesterday -

\- How did I think you lost the ability to see them ?! - Chad exclaim in his unusual tone surprised

\- I still do not, but I was saved by someone - Ichigo explain to his friend.

\- Who? - Curious question Chad

Ichigo stopped for a moment to remember his name - Someone named Galen, and the reason why I ask you this favor -

Chad was silent to let Ichigo continue,

\- He is not a shinigami, I do not know what he is, he told me that it was something similar to that and when I spoke with him he said he could help me recover my powers - Ichigo explained

\- And you believe him? - Chad asked his friend

\- Not at all, I know he hides my things, but if it gets to have a way to recover my powers I must try it, please be close to where we are seeing each other, to intervene if it is a trap -

Chad seriously said - I'll do it, don't worry -

\- I also go - A voice intervened in their conversation when they turned around they could see Uryu Ishida, in his school uniform.

\- Since when are you listening? - Ichigo asks surprised

\- Enough to know what you are going to do - He replied

In a mocking tone, Ichigo asks - What ? you are a worry for me?–

Annoyed Ishida replied - No idiot, but if what you say is true I could not feel his presence last night, and that does not anyone -

Ichigo thought this and if Uryu could not feel it then he is not someone without skill. Suddenly the bell was heard announcing that the break had ended.

\- Well then, I'm going to see him at 3 in the coffee shop to the north of the city, you wait for a block away from him in case something happens - Ichigo told them, his friends nodded and walked towards the class.

_Cafeteria. North of Karakura city._

The coffee shop was quite normal but comfortable, walls and furniture of white wood, black slab, and a good size.

Galen was dressed in a black jacket with a white hood and blue t-shirt and blue jeans. While Ichigo had his gray jacket white shirt and black jeans.

Galen and Ichigo chose a table of two in the corner where other people would not listen, after ordering their food Galen started the conversation.

\- Well, tell me, how did you lose your skills? - Galen ask curiously

\- Why do you need that information? - Ichigo asked.

\- Depending on what happened to you you can use one or another method - Explains Galen

Ichigo sighed and explained the loss of his powers ...

Galen seemed thinking after the explanation and told him

\- Well, that is quite strange, I had never heard that a shinigami lost his powers by using an attack, I heard that some put his life at risk but not his power - Galen began to speak.

\- Well, I'm not quite a shinigami - Ichigo told him, to which Galen was surprised. - I am a human who gained shinigami powers -.

\- Seriously? - Galen asks in perplexity.

\- Seriously, I won them when a shinigami gave them to me to be able to protect my family - Ichigo told him remembering the moment he met Rukia.

Galen had an expression of surprise, then put an analytical. "Someone who gets into trouble and discovers a spiritual world, ha, who do you remember?" Galen thought with a small smile.

\- Then I suppose that you are not very connected to central 46 or its rules - Galen said, to which Ichigo nodded.

\- * sigh * Ichigo, to what extent did you believe? -

\- Did you lie to me? - Ichigo said with a cold look.

\- Not at all, listen if I can help you, if you were a shinigami I could not do it because of your connection to central 46, I can help you only if you don't tell them about it. Galen started telling Ichigo.

\- And why don't you want them to find out? - I ask a curious Ichigo.

Galen with his mocking tone tells the orange movie - I don't know how much contact you had with them, but let me tell you that I and mine won't do well if they find out -

Ichigo saw this quite logical, really the short time he was with the society of souls did not pay much attention to them. "Well, I'll go with you, just let me make some calls." I take out his phone and dial Chad to tell him that he was leaving with Galen, and told him that he would return at 5 or 6 o clock, which meant that if he didn't come back At those hours they will start looking for him.

And with that, he and Galen after paying the story began to walk, after being quite far from the city Galen took out a device and told him to put a hand on his shoulder.

When he did Galen pressed the button and felt a sinking sensation, saw only darkness around him along with cold, in an instant, the light reaped and fell to the floor on his knees and supported with his hands.

He heard Galen's voice but it took a moment to process the words, this helped him to stand up and after stabilizing this he said - Quiet, it is normal the first few times, the transposition device took our particles traveling at light speeds to get here -

Jadeado Ichigo said -… Tele transportation–

\- Yep - Galen said as he started to walk. Ichigo followed him though he was still panting.

Arriving at what looked like doors on a wall, they approached what he supposed were guards, these dressed in gray raincoat attire with guns and metal protections around his body.

\- Mr. Galen, who is the one who accompanies you? - a guard asks while doing a military greeting.

\- Hi Jack, it's my guest Ichigo - Galen replied while pointing his hand at Ichigo who waves his hand as a greeting. - If it is not annoyance we will enter -.

The soldiers saluted as they crossed the fortress, in this Ichigo, he observe many changes regarding the society of souls, people had current attires, even firearms looked old but that neither the society of souls nor other factions did. he had seen it.

Most of the people saw him with interest, especially those that he assumed were the guards because they dressed very similar to those who were outside, if he had listened well to Galen they said sir, then he was his superior.

\- Well and so far, how do you see the view? - Galen asks with a smile.

\- Pretty ... Different from what I'm used to - He said sincerely

\- Then watch that - Galen said when they reached the top of some stairs.

The impression of Ichigo was indescribable since the views before as until now were a surprise.

A city glimpsed before him, not like the society of souls or his own, although it was more up-to-date it still had a certain old look. The streets were paved and the buildings were made of bricks reminded him of the appearance of the time of the industrial revolution in the west.

Large factories, masses of people passing by, oil lanterns, street shows, carts, boats on the shores, train tracks, and a huge fortress in the center were the sight presented before him before Galen's voice.

\- Welcome to _Shamballa_ -

* * *

_TO_

_BE _

_CONTINUE_

Thank you for reading the second chapter.

There was an aesthetic change during the creation of the city, at first I came up with an aesthetic of the middle ages or Renaissance, however after watching the movie of _"The conqueror of Shamballa"_ and the fact of investigating the industrial revolution I decided to This aesthetic.

I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Gamma: New

_Range: New beginning._

_Obviously Bleach does not belong to me._

* * *

_Narrator Ichigo_

Crossing the streets and roads of _Shamballa_ I can see people and architecture better, as always my hair brought attention, however, to see that everyone looked at him with reverence and some greeted them, in that he also saw another detail.

There were different languages, although he knew that the people who came to the society of souls were all from the human world, all the people they met in the society of souls spoke Japanese.

But here I heard, Spanish, French, Chinese, Russian, English, Portuguese and other languages that I did not know, all that increases when arriving near the enormous fortress because this was the center and in this, there were many trading posts, change jewelry, buy of food, clothing.

There were also several street shows in which they stood out, guys who swallowed alcohol and torches spitfire, some that were painted black and white simulating a skeleton that had a helmet that simulated the head of an eagle, but apparently what he believed was a group of gypsies, women dancing and singing wearing white bone, while man played guitar and drums.

(Kelas: just dance. In case you want to create atmosphere)

A guy with white skin and black hair approached Galen and talked to him.

_Narrator Galen_

Marcus approached me and asked me - Who is he? -

I replied - Well, I present to you Ichigo the war hero - gesturing to Ichigo.

-No mames! Why did you bring it? - I demand angry Marcus.

\- Look, he is not with the society of souls at the moment, if he accepts the only thing to ours if he rejects we only erase the memories –I said try to explain to Marcus

\- Friend, entering that you try to help as many people as you can, but this jeopardizes everything we have done so far - Marcus said annoying, but calmer than at the beginning

\- I know, look help me to supervise it if you want, but you know very well that if we have it as an ally then there is more chance that when they get to know it does not cause a war -

Marcus after getting in touch with a few seconds he let out a heavy sigh and said - I will help you well, but if this goes wrong I don't want to hear you with complaints -

\- Calm down, you know I don't do things without having a reason - He said with confidence

\- No, nani no hanashi or shite iru no? -.

_Narrator Ichigo_

_-_ Hey, what are you talking about? - I decided to ask to see that they have finished talking.

The man next to Galen spoke to me first - I'm Marcus, and your Ichigo isn't? - Marcus said in a thick voice.

Ichigo nodded, noting that his accent when imitating Japanese sounded strange, in Galen it showed but more in Marcus.

\- Well, Ichigo Marcus will accompany us, now follow me - Announcement Galen, I followed him and Marcus me too, affected that he was watched by him.

The fortress was surprising and Ichigo saw a change in the atmosphere of the place, the statues of knights with their bright shining armor in the corners of the rooms they visit, the guards and staff greeted Marcus and Galen, Ichigo received curious looks although only that.

Galen approached a guard and asked him where Karl was, to which he gave the indications.

They reached a court just like the rest, however, Galen began to draw with his hand on the right side of the wall and when he felt something I press hard, the sound of metal colliding was heard and the wall was divided into two.

_Narrator Ichigo_

Going down the stairs of the secret entrance we arrived at what they had seen in a weapons warehouse, in this there were several people, among them some who had armor that reminded him of Galen, and others who had what would be mesh dimensions.

The man of 1.80 blond as gold, bright emerald eyes, without a mustache but with a short beard and pale skin that had a red cape with a white border on his armor. Sixth and in what I assumed was German greeting to Galen and Marcus, he turned to me and in Japanese with a soft voice but with force, he told me.

\- Ichigo, right? -

\- Let me guess, my orange hair? -

\- Yes, Galen also said that he would see you - I explain calmly - And why did you bring them, Galen? - He turned to see Galen.

\- Ichigo you want to recover your powers, right? - I wonder seriously.

\- Of course - He responds in a certain way.

\- Then you must work with us–

\- What kinds of jobs? - I knew it would not be free to recover them, but I will not accept it if it is something immoral.

\- Quiet, what we do is not very ... unlike the Shinigami, we are not criminals - He told me honestly.

I didn't know how much they told me the truth, but I can recover my powers and they are telling the truth ... I must try.

\- * Sigh * Well, I'll join you for now -

Joining his hands he said, "Well, Kal brings the weapons." After saying that, Karl went to the back of the place where there was a large wooden door.

\- Ichigo, were you good at kido? - I wonder Galen

\- I never wear it, why do you ask? -

\- If you use kido we will have a problem, and how about ... what was the name of this ... - Galen began scratching his head - Hand to hand - He told me

\- Nor do I always use my sword - When I finished saying that, I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt that they taught me to melee.

When I turned it over again I saw that he approached one on the table in the left corner and took out a device that found a syringe connected to a small monitor, approached me and told me that he would need a blood sample.

Friend for a moment but I stretched my arm in front of him, I nail the small needle and I saw that the screen emits bluish light that illuminates Galen's face, after touching the screen several times I remove the needle from my arm.

Karl returned with a box, put it on the table and when I opened it I could see that it contained weapons of different types.

\- I know that Shinigami use swords, you are interested in using some other - I wonder

\- No, with the sword I handle myself better, although I would be interested in hand-to-hand fighting - I explained

\- A martial art ?, hmm, maybe I can teach you - Karl said thoughtfully, after that he showed me two swords and said - This is a Katana, you already know it quite well. This one is a bastard sword, the difference between them is that the Katana is sharper when cutting the meat.

The bastard, on the other hand, is more ideal for stabbing and thrusting through metal and armor.

After hearing that I will be thinking, I will need to go through some armor, everything that confronted me so far did not put it on, however here several use it, maybe I should choose the new option.

I grabbed the bastard sword, it was very similar to all the views in movies, series, video games, and others, even so, it was classified quite well, light and quite polished.

Galen approached me with another syringe to what Karl asked - Why the UES? -

\- Ichigo lost his ability to generate spiritual energy, so we have the same thing we do with normal people - I explain to Karl

\- And that's why you brought him here - Marcus told him who had gone to talk to the other people in the room.

\- Yes, now Karl could give him the injection while I give him some of my spiritual energy - I tell Karl

He nodded, took the needle and asked me to stretch his arm, by doing so he put the needle in position and looked at Galen who approached me and nodded at Karl.

\- Quiet boy, you will feel something strange but when you finish you will be, like drunk but better - I heard Marcus's voice trying to calm me down.

When I felt the needle piercing my skin, I also felt like Galen began to transmit energy through my body, the current was warm, the transmission of my breath was heavier, my controlled blood was something else, I fell on my knees.

My view began to be blurred, the view of the darkroom changed to outdoor buildings.

A 30-year-old man smiled at me when he saw me, had sunglasses and wore an old-fashioned red outfit and what I could hear was a whisper.

Hello, again Ichigo.

TO

BE

CONTINUE

* * *

...

_If anyone has a doubt, I will not include the events of the Quincy arc._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	4. Delta

_Delta: Training and adaptation._

_Bleach does not belong to me._

* * *

_Narrator Ichigo._

"That was _zanjetsu,_ do I have it back?" I thought as I tried to get up and open my eyes, my vision was blurred but over time it returned to normalize.

I felt that Galen and Marcus supported me on their shoulders, when they saw me react they asked me if I was better, I answered affirmatively and they calmly left me in a chair and asked.

\- What did you feel? - Galen asked me with concern.

"Strange, I felt that I had passed out and that my body was getting hot," I explained to Galen.

\- Well, did you see anything? - I look at myself with curiosity.

\- I saw ... To my zanpakuto, does that mean it worked, right? - I answered and asked if that was necessary to recover them it was quite fast.

\- If the first part was a success - He told me calmly

\- First part? - Ask, I guess it can't be that easy.

\- Ha, we would like that, but you'll have to wait - Marcus's voice told me from my left.

\- But if I saw my zanpakuto - I told them

\- Can you communicate with him? - I wonder

When I heard that, I noticed that it was true, I had heard it but I cannot hear or feel it at this time.

When he shook his head he told me - How did you hear this is the first adaptation part. We implant a dose of UES into your body that allows your body to absorb _reiatsu_ as if it were a protein.

The next phase should allow your soul and, to a lesser extent, body to store it, and the third phase should allow your soul to produce _reiatsu. _\- said the black movie

\- How is it that injecting something into my body would help me to have reiatsu again? - Ask without understanding how it worked.

Karl of whom I had forgotten about his presence told me –It is somewhat complicated to explain, the USE leaks into your blood and when Galen gave you his reiatsu the USE turned it into something that blood could absorb you, that became part of your system, however, your system will not see it as something useful, but your soul will, one part will go into your poop as a useless product and another part will be absorbed by your soul - The man with green eyes answered me.

\- And what will happen once? -

Galen this time replied - As time goes by your soul will get used to the reiatsu again, and when all the reiatsu we supply you is absorbed by your soul and not discarded then I already store it, and the fun part begins.

\- Why do you tell him a fun part? -

Marcus interrupted Galen - Well, at that moment you will have your zanpakuto back, and you can re-train and see spirits and everything you can't, at that moment you just need to check if your reiatsu regenerates effectively, and if he does, you'll be back in the game - he told me quite confidently

Hearing that makes me happy, my powers back and they don't look like a group of crazy people. Finally ropes people to live with!

\- I'm pretty happy - I'm sure they heard the emotion in my voice - But how long will it take?

After thinking a moment Karl commented - a month is what it normally takes for your soul to start taking it completely.

\- And what will I do during that time? - I asked for

\- We'll put you back in shape, how long have you not been fighting? - I wonder Galen.

After thinking for a few seconds I replied - About two years -

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that - Well in that case you see, if in two weeks you are no longer as before I can not imagine in two years - Marcus commented - Take your sword and follow me -.

Take my sword and we left the room, the other guys who were here were already gone and with that, the room was left alone.

Karl put the walls together again and we walked through the great corridors of the enormous fortress, looking around I could see a group of people in raincoats, one in particular who seemed to be the one who led them, was covered with feathers!

That person seemed to have a dress made of real feathers, from the neck to the knees they were hiding the man or woman under them, the feathers were as black as the night itself and seemed to be all of the same animal.

This man or woman seemed to see me and turned to me for a moment, he had a red mouth cover on and I could only see his/her eyes which were bright hazelnut.

I looked away from him/her and I kept fixed on the road, after that moment I felt the sword I was carrying and I couldn't help asking - What will happen to this sword once I recover mine?

\- If you want it can be the new base form of your sword or use it if in a battle you don't want to fight with your zanpakuto– It was Galen's answer.

...

After a few minutes of walking, we left the fortress and walked through the great streets of that city, without knowing where we would go, I could only observe the architecture of the buildings, being much more modern than those of the society of souls but older than my city.

Suddenly a train sound caught my attention and I could see where we were going.

The train station was not very large, it had enough space to see the entry and exit times, waiting for benches and a small place to buy a snack. As the people who were there passed by, they respectfully greeted Galen, Marcus, and Karl, they looked at me a little surprised but one greeted me ... I think

\- Goten nachmittag -

When you hear it, just greet it with your hand. Galen went to a part of the station that was the one that sold the tickets, when paying them I give one to each one, only a few minutes passed before the train arrived.

The train certainly looked old, from the chimney painted a blue like the sky the black clouds of burning coal scattered like paint, the great sound he made upon arrival was heard several meters before he arrived, it was a Dark brown color combined with a metallic silver at the bottom, dirt spots on the tires were visible but that did not take away its incredible aesthetic.

Upon entering it and presenting the tickets I could see, as always, the respect that people had for Galen and the others.

The trip was short but throughout the trip, I could see the incredible effort that it had to suppose to construct this without attracting the attention of the society of souls, in addition to the city which even several meters away was still visible.

Marcus warned me to stop because we had already arrived at the place, what was it?

The station we arrived at was one where there was a lot of security, as the guards guarded several meters before, and the station was larger than the previous one.

As the guards went down, they greeted Galen and the others, when they saw me they asked me something.

\- Who? -

I didn't know what the hell they were saying so it just occurred to me to say my name - Ichigo Kurosaki -.

Karl decided to help me and I explained to the soldiers along with Galen and Marcus what was going on, when I finished a girl with chocolate hair and black eyes approached me and said in basic Japanese.

\- I am Adela, let me accompany you - He said with an accent which I could not identify.

\- Okay - I said softly

Passing the station we find buses and military transport cars when we do not approach the same thing happened that has happened during the last minutes.

_Narrator Galen_

\- Excuse me, sir? - Adela told me in a worried tone

\- Yes? -

\- He's the war hero, isn't he? - He kept saying it with a worried look

\- Exactly, you worry about what I see - I replied in a soft voice.

\- Is that ... You think you save this from the society of souls -

Smiling at him reassuringly, I replied - So far he looks confident, I also doubt that after seeing what we do, he shows us -

She became calmer - But what about her classmates? -

\- With a little luck, they won't be during these moments–

...

_Soul Society_

_Sereitei_

A girl with charcoal black hair, purple eyes like the amethyst and small body (Although it is not a good idea to tell her the latter), dressed in her common black robe was accompanied by a man with scarlet red hair, black night tattoos around his body and a bandage on his forehead.

Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

They took advantage of this free time opportunity to chat for a while since their duties kept them busy.

\- So how are you doing with your new position of Lieutenant Rukia? - Renji asked mockingly

\- Paperwork is a nuisance, how have you done this for years? - I speak Rukia in an irritated tone

\- You'll get used to it in about ... Ten years - It was Renji's response.

Rukia smiled at the answer, after taking a sip of coffee he had asked for in this small post he said.

\- Do you think we are allowed to be visited next week? - She asked

-With a little luck - Renji and Rukia did not have much free time and that included mostly their friends in the human world, even so, they asked permission to visit them.

With a little luck, they will permit you for one or two weeks.

...

Galen suddenly couldn't help feeling that luck might not support him this time.

_TO _

_BE_

_Continued_

* * *

_As visual support, I can tell you that Galen is very similar to the prince of Persia._


	5. Epsilon

Epsilon: Preparation training.

_Bleach does not belong to me._

* * *

_Perspective of ... Ichigo._

It was a few minutes of travel through a paved road, and until now I could only see a deep jungle with a dark greenish tone I could also hear Galen and ... What was his name? Adela? I think I do talk though in another language.

Anyway, when I arrived at the place I could see that it was a large camp, tents, small campfires, although they seemed to have WC, there was another structure but I could not say it was.

The closer we got to the place of our training, I couldn't stop wondering, what is this place? and also where are we?

It is obvious that the society of souls would detect an entire civilization so different, especially since it seems to have its own army. So how far will they be ...

One moment, when we were traveling on the train there was a moment when I saw the sea ... Sea ... then it might be an island, country or continent ...

... AM I ON ANOTHER CONTINENT !?

I am sure that my reaction was quite visible because the others looked at me strangely.

But leaving that aside, another place beyond the society of souls and hollow world, it would make sense because the architecture, language, weapons are different.

Apart is the spiritual world, there never was but it can be considered a world if it only had the society of souls and hollow world.

\- Ichigo! - Suddenly Karl's voice diverted me from my thoughts.

\- Yes? - I asked for

\- What happened to you? You seemed quite surprised - Galen asked

Deciding that maybe it would be better to ask where we are later I replied - I remembered that I have to do an important project before I graduate from my high school and I don't know what time it is - Which was not quite a lie, then in a week, at last, I'll get rid of the damn high school.

\- To all this, if you participated in the war, that didn't affect you in school - Marcus asked curiously

Rubbing my neck I said - To tell the truth quite a bit but I've managed to keep well -

\- I'm glad, honestly, although several things that teach me I have not applied, at least that has helped me - he added sounding nostalgic

That got my attention - did you study? -

\- Well, obviously-

\- Where? - ask intrigued

\- Well, in a school, or in the bar - he said wryly.

\- Are there schools here? - I asked for

\- Yep -

\- And which one did you study? -

He looked at me, smiled, showing white teeth and said, "I'm not from here, just like you're human."

\- What?! - I didn't expect that answer.

\- You are not the first, nor will you be the last human who has seen spirits, people are born with that ability or acquire it after interacting very closely is the affairs of Shinigami, Hollows, or us - Marcus told me quietly.

Galen interrupted and said - In fact, I am too -

I looked at him in surprise and with my mouth open, I closed it and said - So it wasn't a Gigai? -

He smiled and said - No, that was my physical body -

After thinking a little about what they told me, ask - So who are spirits? -

Karl in that turn to see me with his emerald eyes moment said - I am one, 367 years by the way -

Adela also speaks - I am also a spirit, 180 years if you are interested in knowing -

... I was processing the information they just gave me, if what they say is true then they can help me, however, if I had something that worried me.

\- What time is it ?, I told my friends that I would return at five and I don't want them to worry -

\- It's true, I didn't consider the time, Marcus, what time is it? - Galen asked

Looking at his watch he said - 4:56 -

\- And you told your friends that several at five, in that case, you can only get to see the place, tomorrow you will start training -

\- But you didn't say that I would have access to my reiatsu as in a month? - Ask missed.

\- Yes, but it is best that you get in shape from now so that when you return you can begin to restore your powers without wasting time getting used to fighting again -

I nodded and in just a few seconds after the car had stopped, when I turned around I found the view of the total camp.

Apart from the tents, campfires, and WC in a remote part if I saw a more or less large construction which seemed made of concrete was painted green, its height calculated five meters, about 60 and seventy widths.

The guards greeted Galen and the others.

_Perspective ... Galen_

I had not really thought that school that really is something that I do not take into account, I sincerely wonder how he will have done to work as a shinigami and go to school.

The car stopped and we got off, I could see that the orange-haired boy was watching the place with great attention, the training camp was in a slightly difficult to access location being surrounded by the thick jungle, Ichigo placed his gaze on the main base and I signaled to others to enter.

\- Her, wer ist er?

\- He is Ichigo Kurosaki, a new recruit - I told the guard that he was at the door - You could let us through - the guard nodded and let us pass and I greet Ichigo

\- Sate, Kono basho wa nandesuka -

I heard the orange-haired boy say

_Perspective ... Ichigo_

\- Hey, what place is this? - I asked Galen

\- In this place, you will train ... - Galen said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

The place of white tones such as bone contrasted with most of the uniforms of people, mostly black, although there were others of blue, red, purple, etc.

The place looked bigger from the inside and I could already see people training fists, swords, guns!

All bathed in a layer of sweat that marked the effort made, just look at Galen before saying - I'm ready -

...

_A week later_

\- Ughh - I growled before rolling to the right to avoid the enemy's sword. I quickly stood up just to keep dodging his sword.

I managed to block his sword twice and counterattack in the third, swinging forward my silver-shone sword pushed my attacker's sword back and managed to kick it on the side of his abdomen causing it to back off.

I quickly pounced on him aiming the edge of my sword at his neck, but before getting contact with his neck I braked my sword.

We both gasped heavily before reassuring them, Arthur looked at me and said in his thick voice - You've improved a lot -

In a confident voice, I said - Well it was just a matter of getting back in shape -

We both left the practice area, it was a large room with mats where they practiced with swords, hand-to-hand combat, really until what they told me where training begins for all those who start in the police or the army.

Arthur and I walked to a large table where there were drinks and food, Arthur was a friend I made not long ago here.

His dark red hair was soaked with his sweat as was his white skin, his gray shirt became darker and his green pants were stained with dust.

Thanks to him I could know a little more about what this place was, but I'm still not sure, I still have to see if Ishida or Chad can find any information in the society of souls, although it seems every time they know about this place, After all, they have been watching the records of the soul society all this week.

Suddenly a scream is heard calling us and we go there.

In the center of the place Galen and Karl were standing, one of the things I learned recently is that Karl is dedicated to training the "Initiates."

Karl cleared his throat and said loudly - Listen to initiates, this week I am seeing a good advance in their forms of struggle, that will be of great help because as many already know today there is a simulated combat test with Hollows. -

\- From this moment you will begin to observe your method of struggle to start the specialization, rest for the next thirty minutes. - Karl exclaims quite forcefully

Galen moved a few steps forward and with a look of confidence said - Initiates, during these months of training we have been able to observe their progress, I am glad to say that I see that everyone took a place in the army of the Republic of _Lazarus_ , some as loyal City guards, others as unstoppable legionaries, some even skilled hunters, wish them luck - He clapped his hands in the air to indicate rest.

After that Adela approached him and told him something that he did not get to hear, his gaze turns to surprise to become determined and begins to walk outside.

Before I can think of that, Arthur approaches me and offers me food, which I accept ... It is not very good.

_Perspective ... Galen_

The trip in ten was quite soothing, the cyan-blue sky, the sun with its golden rays, the white-colored clouds reflected in the sea while it had small tides making it look picturesque.

Arriving at the palace walking through the streets of Shamballa seeing all the people who inhabited them, I just hoped that the life that was reflected in this place would never disappear.

Finally, in the great halls of the palace, I didn't have to wait long to see her, after all her white outfit stood out in this place.

And as I predicted I saw her, gray eyes with a hard look, small but very agile body, slightly blue braided hair with bandages ending in silver rings.

\- Hi, Soi fon -.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_I am sorry for the delay in uploading it but the school required my time on this occasion, so the next one may also be late._

_Either way I hope you enjoy it. _


	6. Zeta

_Zeta: Track pickup._

_Bleach don't belong to me_

...

* * *

_Galen perspective._

–Hello, Soi fon– I greeted her with a smile

She let out a sigh and said coldly and annoyingly - While I know that you give the same value to the camaraderie that loyalty would thank you for staying formal -

\- Well, Captain Soi fon, how have things been in the society of souls? - Ask for a more formal tone.

\- Well, most of the problems with the war with Aizen have been solved. And here it would be safe to have "Commerce" again? - His tone lost his annoyance, although it was still dry.

\- If at this time the _Marekei_ is controlled and it is safe to bring the merchants here -

Soi fon nodded and continued - Your soldiers are showing good test results in my squad, and again without raising suspicion - In that, she looked at me with interest - And how are my men doing in their training? -

\- Excellent, the truth has been adapted in a good way and show a very good ability - I said safely

\- None has been infected? - She asked raising an eyebrow

\- Not they are free of the Marekei - I assured him.

Although my thoughts were somewhat diverted, in the first place I will not be able to hide Ichigo forever, the training he requires must be completed with the second squad.

However, she does not have exactly a good character and I cannot tell her reaction by knowing about who he is here.

On the other hand, if there is one thing I can ask.

\- Soi fon ... Do you think ... The society of souls would accept us right now - I decided to ask this, a conversation that started before I was born, Rays even Soi fon was not born when this doubt began!

She immediately began to think and after a few moments said - No, the society of souls although it is already recovered from the war with Aizen I doubt that Central 46 accepts in a good way that there is ...

\- Another emperor, * Sigh * - I interrupt knowing what he is going to say, and seeing her nod seems to be right.

\- Come on! Because this is another nation does not mean that we will dethrone the king - I said quite annoying, in this discussion not originated at this time but if continued by us the main problem was that we had another emperor.

Soi fon decided to continue - I know that you and the electing princes are not, but Central 46 is quite paranoid and the next emperor could later try something. -

Sighing I said - I know, if something is seen in history, there is never perpetual peace. Step after Ciro the Great, step with the Carolingian Empire when it was divided into three, * heavy sigh *, well let's leave that, what do you think about trade -

Soi fon nodded

_Perspective of ... Ichigo_

The color of the earth was a dark tone, the night sky had no star or want clouds.

The sound of dozens of footsteps, gasps, screams and so on was the only thing that prevented silence.

A canine-like hole pounces on me, I manage to step aside at the right time to make a vertical cut in his torso generating a howl of pain before he can turn around I kick him and on the ground he pierces his mask.

I turn quickly and I can see Arthur horizontally cut the mask of another hole, this one with a more humanoid shape, just like me his sword was covered with the dark blood of the holes.

"Damn, I still have enough to get back the strength I had" That is my thinking to remember that the effort I make now was even more than I did when I started as a shinigami.

Suddenly the officer again orders the rectangle formation that we lost when the Hollows struck us.

While we were organizing again I could see a line of spearmen placed in front of us to avoid another possible onslaught, which happened.

Another barrage of Hollows attacked, however, these did not resemble the commons, they seemed somehow more ... Do you consent? They didn't seem to just ram a prey like beasts, they seemed to move forward in tune and with a firm step to collide with the spearmen.

However, they did not collide and stopped meters before arriving and the Row Hollows began to launch Reiatsu shells.

The spearmen with their shields managed to testify, even though several were injured, the officer quickly ordered a group behind mine to counterattack.

And so they did, they advanced putting themselves in front of my group and with the _Pilum, they_ started throwing them against the hollow, after a few moments the Hollow began to charge against the lancers.

The lancers waited a bit for the Pilum to hit the highest possible amount of hollow and also charged against the hollow.

This seems to take a while, "How are Chad and Uryu doing for the information?" It was my thought

_Perspective ... Uryu_

"Damn, it can't be that the society of souls doesn't have information about another civilization." The idea that in all this time they didn't find out about them is absurd.

–Hey, guys - Listen to Rukia's voice, turn to see her and she is next to Renji - Still can't find what they are looking for? -

I shake my head - I still don't, and you Chad? - I ask.

\- I found this - He said in his thick voice as he gave me the scroll of a rather old look.

_After all these days of travel, we finally found some land, our boss has commanded the construction of a camp on this coast, I can not say much of what you have so far, only that it is a jungle._

_After about three days we have seen that this place has an extravagant flora and fauna, birds with beautiful plumage, but also snakes with potent poisons, we lost one of ours due to its rapid effect, we will take it for an investigation and possible development of another poison._

_It has been seven days on this expedition and the conclusion we have reached is that this is simply a slightly large island where the most extravagant wildlife in the world of the living is located, I think it has the birds are called Macaws in the world of the living._

_We will wait for the orders to know what we will do with the place once the report has been submitted to plant 46._

_Akira Marcellus. From the Second Squad._

My eyebrows raised at this, if I am not mistaken Ichigo mentions that the place was a jungle and that it had an ocean view. Perhaps it will be that Squad 2 saw them but they said nothing or they will have missed sea to travel.

I turn to Rukia who seemed interested and asked - Do you know about this? -

She took the scroll and Renji too - Yes - She said - This is an expedition made by the second squad centuries ago -

\- And what happened? - Chad asked

\- What he says here, are a few islands with flora and fauna from the western part of the human world, America, if I'm not mistaken, is called the continent - Renji replied

\- Have you not done any more expeditions? - Ask

The girl with black eyes answered - Yes, but no more has been found, why the interest? -

Chad and I looked at each other and quickly answered - He ... He has wondered about the spiritual world, how much he has not seen - It was the excuse that occurred to me.

\- I see, and how is he? - Rukia asked.

\- He is quite well - I replied.

Rukia looked more relaxed with those words.

Chad asked - And when do you plan to come? -

Renji replied - As in a few days, a maximum week–

\- That sounds good, Ichigo will be glad to see you - Chad told them.

And note that Rukia's eyes shone, the truth is that something tells me that she is also glad to see him, however first I have to ask more about this report because it maybe what we are looking for.

I wonder what Ichigo is doing right now.

_Ichigo perspective._

Well, Arthur really did not lie when he said that fights fought in the Roman way could become boring, basically, it is to see who is the first to want to load to put a slash in the rib.

Fortunately, we got an advantage and that was that we managed to surround them and now we are forcing them to back off.

We enter into combat and use my sword to nail the tip to his chest while with my shield I block his sword. I'm really not used to wearing a shield so my handling is quite awkward compared to others.

Some of the Hollows have already begun the retreat, but others were still trying to fight, so they made a great charge against us.

Little by little and the claws of one of them do not cut my throat, I try to make a counterattack with my sword but it is only blocked by its huge claws as long and sharp as a knife.

While I know that I still have time to return to the level I was trying to see what happens with my stored reiatsu, I can feel it in my soul as if it were blood inside my body.

Even with the hollow trying to tear my flesh I calm my mind, remember what you were doing two years ago.

And with that thought he diverted the reiatsu to my arms, he pushed the shield against the face of the hollow and in that moment of stunning he cut his head with my sword, dying it in scarlet color.

If I still have it in me.

_Karl perspective_

He could observe the initiates while they fought with the hollow, it was evident that those who lacked the discipline to stay in the cohort and phalanx.

In particular, several of them were eager to go to charge, I can even see some of those who run their cohorts in a very offensive way.

Well, it is a good way to observe those who are not fit for this type of fight, luckily they are not in real combat because since an enemy strategist would know how to take advantage of this.

Although they all had one characteristic in common ... They were soaked in sweat, mud, and blood of their enemies, an obviously pleasant sight ...

That was sarcasm, in case anyone thinks I'm sick and I like to see blood smeared on the suits, I am not.

It was anyway.

I can see Ichigo that way, he attacks very aggressively wanting to quickly end his enemies, certainly a Shinigami.

Suddenly I feel something that surprised me, Ichigo begins to expel reiatsu and quickly hits the hollow hard with his shield, if he had a nose he would certainly have it broken and with his sword, he cuts his head horizontally.

This is interesting, it has only been a week since he has received the treatment to regenerate Reiatsu, only the emperor has achieved that.

Of course he must know this.


	7. ETA

_Eta: Genetic Inheritance._

_Bleach does not belong to me_

* * *

_Galen perspective:_

Looking with the little captain the parchment where the trade agreement was, I decided to ask.

-Well, then we are in the exchange of:

_Silks, food products, spices, cartographic and military information, raw material._

_The second squad will keep the payment of its equivalent to 2,000 floras and keep the Republic of "Nova Terra Angelica" better known as the Republic of "La Angelica"._

_In return, the Angelica Republic must serve as a supplier of the aforementioned products as well as a training zone for the elite soldiers in the second squad in the hunters' barracks, as well as share technologies of interest._

_Angelica can also send the training of some of its operations in the barracks of the second squad, this must be authorized by the order of the emperor of Angelica and leader of the second squad._

_The agreement can be updated after an outbreak of infection or if the emperor and leader of the second squad see it necessary._

Soi fon nodded and asked - I think it's right, is there anything else you want to talk about? -

\- No captain Soi fon, I'll call her if there is a problem - I replied in a soft tone

She nodded and retired with two Angelica guards accompanying her at the exit. When I see her leave, I take the scrolls from the table and see if I have not left something in the room to go out and close the wooden door.

_Third-person_

In a room with bone-white walls and reliefs that formed different figures, colored windows adorned the room where sunlight filtered, there was a man filling the papers of a small wooden table, suddenly a song broke the silence of the room.

Taking his phone out of his black coat pocket with a snake skeleton on the back, the symbol of Angelica.

\- If who speaks? - asked the man

\- Emperor, I am Amelia part of the research body - Said a female voice soft as silk.

\- What's up to Amelia? -

\- The blood tests that have been done to Ichigo Kurosaki have indicated a result ... Interesting - Amelia said with a hesitant tone.

\- Is it not human? - asked the emperor

\- No ... Not quite a hybrid ... - Amelia replied

-… Like me? - I ask the emperor with a print tone

\- No, he is a human / Shinigami - Amelia said her soft voice.

\- Hmm, I see, even so, it is still impressive, I must have an eye during his training - commented the thinking emperor.

\- Sure, and there's also other news -

\- Which? -

\- Aras Tarkus has finally arrived from his campaign -

The emperor smiled even though it wasn't a smile that showed his teeth - Well, I'll take care of seeing him as soon as the paperwork is done! Anything else? -

\- Not emperor that would be all -

\- Well, thanks for the news you can rest - Said the emperor satisfied.

\- Thank you, emperor, although there is still enough work - Amelia said gracefully

\- Well, if you want you can do it, I grant you permission - He said responding gracefully, although he was serious about the rest

\- Jiji, thank you, emperor, but I'm fine at work - Amelia replied

\- Okay - The emperor finally said and with a goodbye, he hung up.

For a few moments he stays in his chair thinking about the information given, he doubted that Ichigo was a normal human but a hybrid? Like him? Of course not the same after all Ichigo was a shinigami human, but still, He couldn't help feeling more familiar with him.

He decided to think about that later, after all, if he wanted his republic and everything that formed it to be safe, he would need to take care of everything in his own time, even if that includes paperwork.

So running his hand through his jet black hair while reviewing the different papers and also preparing to make known that the trade resumed.

_Ichigo perspective._

I had just taken a bath the test even if it was a simulation made me sweat, just missing the injection of that blue fluorescent liquid. I met Arthur on my way to Adela.

\- Hi Ichigo - the green-eyed boy told me while he gave me his hand.

Shaking hands, I greeted him back - What are you doing here? - I wonder

\- I'm going with Adela to inject me with the ... What was her name? - I asked him forgetting the name of that liquid.

\- The UES, it is true that you are receiving the procedure to regenerate spiritual energy - He said while scratching his head.

\- If so, what about you? - I asked for.

The look in his eyes turned nostalgic? - I hmm, you could say I'm looking for someone -

There was a moment of silence ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I said goodbye to him and wish him luck and he did the same, I would ask at another time now I must meet Adela.

...

Minutes passed until I reached the medical room of the fortress, in this I saw in the doors a mint flag in the background and a wing with a white cross in the center, I decided to take a mental note of this symbol.

Upon entering I found that the medical room reminded me of a documentary from the First World War although quite clean and without injuries, as everything in this city was something you already saw in the Present, stretchers, needles, serums, bottles, utensils, but everything It looked archaic.

As I passed, I found a fairly large room that had enough hallways, in this mint-painted room there were several men and women, some were talking, others were in stalls and benches where they seemed to eat.

They were dressed in white robes however, some also had a list on their arm and a sash of different colors, sapphire blue, emerald green, scarlet red, bright yellow.

A woman approached me and asked - Entschuldigung, wer bist du? -

Blinking without understanding what he said I decided to ask - Excuse me, do you speak Japanese? - While asking this I realized that I would need to learn another language, this could really be a problem at some point.

She seemed to understand something and shouted calling another girl, who had a piece of sandwich in her mouth, she heard whatever the girl told her and when she swallowed the piece of sandwich the sea blue-eyed girl looked at me and said - You need something? -

\- If I was looking for Sister Adela - I told her as clearly as possible in case I didn't know the language well.

\- Adela What? What was her last name? - the girl asked

\- Ahh, he didn't tell me her last name, but she has chocolate-colored hair, black eyes, her hair tied in a ponytail and she reaches my shoulder -

She thought for a moment and said - You see that corridor from there to the right, go to that one and to the right in a white wooden door -

\- Thank you -

Following the instructions, I found the white door which I knocked, at one point a boy asked me what I needed and told him that I was looking for Adela.

He let me pass and I found Adela, her chocolate hair was tied in the shape of a mackerel and she was dressed in white with a green leaf.

\- Ichigo, you are here for the UES, right? - She asked me pretty sure.

\- Yes - I said.

\- Come with me - she said while making a hand gesture.

The room turned out to be bigger than I expected, as did the others painted white, but this one had several medical gadgets, maybe a warehouse? That is likely.

We stopped when we reached a door, she took some keys from her bag and opened it, when she entered she told me to sit down pointing towards a metal chair.

\- I heard you used reiatsu during training - Listen to Adela's soft voice.

\- Yes, I did - I told her

\- You should not do it at this time - She turned with a needle which had that blue fluorescent liquid - While you are already recovering your reiatsu your soul still does not make it common -

As I extended my arm to receive the picket I asked - And is that bad? -

\- Your soul at this time can expel reiatsu without problems, but it still does not generate or store correctly, so it would be best if the reiatsu did not eject it -

\- How long will it take? - Asked

She had already injected me when she answered - A month and a half is normal -

I had barely heard it because the liquid almost fainted and I could feel it through my veins as if my blood warmed up, I could see Zanjetsu again but like the previous one, you see only a few seconds.

When I fully regained consciousness I could see Adela in front of me while holding a damp cloth and I wonder how I felt.

\- Better but really ... it's a feeling ... unpleasant - I replied panting

\- It is normal, it is a protein which is introduced into your blood so that it is converted into reiatsu by the energy generated from the vivacious cells - She looked at me with her jet eyes, after that she turned and took a wad of Yen

* (Yen is the Japanese currency) *

Look at the amount of yen he had in his hand ...

\- What is this? - Asked

\- Your pay - I saw her directly in the eyes without knowing what to think, she let out a sigh - We paid the recruits every week and you already fulfilled it -

I accept the bundle of money and Adela tells me that my body is accepting the UES quite quickly.

\- That's fine, isn't it? - Said

\- Yes, but it is strange, before you, the emperor was the only one who had the same thing - Adela's voice became lower while saying this.

_Human world 5 PM_

_Ichigo perspective_

\- And well they found something? - Ask Chad and Uryu.

We are currently in my room, not much has changed Kon is still with me, it is the only thing in the spiritual world that I had with me ... So far obviously.

\- Yes, today - Chad said as he handed me an old scroll.

\- I found it today and I think this really interests you - That was Uryu's voice on my right.

... _After reading the document ..._

\- Uryu did you find out more about this? - I asked him quickly when he finished reading, really what he says here agrees with my suspicions, but if that is the case, will the second squad have had contact with them?

That would be quite strange, so Yoruichi told me the second squad is one of the most loyal and I doubt they hide something like this.

\- Yes, but they are the archives with the same content, fauna, and flora - Uryu responded by giving me more scrolls, unfortunately, Uryu was right in saying there wasn't much else.

\- However, if we have information about something else - Chad was the one who spoke this time - During our investigation we found that the society of souls has a research center on that island - At the end of saying that he showed me the map.

While watching the different areas, it only reminded me of the Caribbean islands.

\- And even what we know is mainly occupied by agents of squad 2 and a few of squad 12 - I mention Uryu

When processing the information I came up with an idea, fold the map and put it in my jeans, I looked them in the eye and said - Is this Yoruichi with the mad hatter -

To

Be

Continued

* * *

_If you are someone who wondered why it took so long to upload a new chapter (which I appreciate) were two reasons._

_1st In my school winter holidays are approaching and therefore the teachers leave us several jobs._

_2 ° I am lazy and I developed a vice with the Total War saga, I currently have a campaign with Rome._

_I will try that in the vacations the chapters do not take so much in leaving._

_See you later._


	8. Theta

_Theta: a reunion with Yoruichi and Von Tarkus "El principe del Desierto"_

_Bleach does not belong to me ... Since I would have added a faction similar to the Romans._

* * *

_Third-person narration_

The Urahara store had not changed at all, it was still a building that at first sight was a sales place made of wood with that characteristic architecture of imperial Japan.

Ichigo really did not come very often to this place, in fact, if it were not for Rukia it would perfectly not matter to him. The last time he came was by Rukia and Renji's visit to the human world a year ago.

Upon arriving at the entrance they found a boy with red hair who was pulling a girl's hair with a black hair ponytail.

\- Ichigo I have not seen you here for a long time - the boy said as he stopped pulling the girl's hair.

\- Ichigo, what are you doing here? - I ask the girl in a soft voice.

\- Hi, I came to ask if Yoruichi was there - Ichigo told them

\- Yes, but why do you come to see her? - Asked the boy while crossing his arms with a confused look on his face

\- Just talking about something with her is everything -

\- And you? - Asked the girl pointing her finger at Uryu and Chad

\- Like Ichigo we have to talk to Yoruichi - It was the answer Uryu while Chad nodded.

Although they were a little surprised they let them into the place, they were immediately greeted by Urahara and Tessai.

\- Ichigo, what a great surprise to see you! - I exclaim Urahara with a smile behind his fan, I greet others before asking - Tell me, what brought you here? -

\- Hi Uryu, Chad, Ichigo is good to see you, but like Urahara said Why did you come? - That was Tessai who was sweeping the place, the truth is neither of them has changed

\- Well the reason we came here is because of Yoruichi - Chad said

Urahara was a little confused - Yoruichi? Did she invite you here or something? -

Uryu shook his head and said - Do you remember that I and Chad were traveling in the soul society this week looking for something, because we already found it, Ichigo seems to also have information but we need Yoruichi because she can know something too -

\- Well, in that case, they will have to wait for her, she came out in her cat form and I don't know when she will come back, it is something she usually does - Urahara said closing her fan and showing bewilderment something that was not common.

\- Tell me, does that have to do with the second squad? - Tessai asked

\- Yes because? - Ichigo asked back

\- Urahara before being captain of the twelfth squad belonged to the second squad along with Yoruichi - Tessai told them

The hybrid, the human and the Quincy (It seems the beginning of a joke, right?) Were surprised to hear that.

(I don't know if they were told that Urahara was part of the squad but I will assume that until now no)

\- Is serious? - I ask the orange-haired boy

\- Yes - Urahara told them - Tell me, are you sure only Yoruichi knows what you want to ask him?

\- Well, tell me you've heard of the _Republic La Angelica_ \- Ichigo said

Kisuke shook his head confused - No, I've never heard it -

That raised more doubts in friends, if he was a former member of the second squad and did not know them, it could be that they were wrong.

Suddenly a male you interrupted the one that was created - Ichigo I haven't seen you in a while! - When they turned around they saw a black fur cat like the night with golden eyes.

\- Yoruichi, you arrive on time I come to ask you something - Ichigo told him

\- Oh seriously? - Said the cat with a mischievous smile before she transformed into a beautiful woman with gypsy skin with dark purple hair and very striking yellow eyes - You didn't come to ask me to be your first time, right? - He said now with a pretty seductive female you

That action by Yoruichi left the Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo in shock, with blood on their nose and blushing while they had a blush from shame Urahara and Tessai went to bring clothes to Yoruichi.

\- Damn cat woman - Ichigo e Uryu murmured.

Yoruichi already dressed in black latex pants and a light orange vest, with a smile Yoruichi looks and tells Ichigo.

\- Well, what was your question? -

Calm down Ichigo says - Yoruichi sounds _The Angelica Republic_ -

Her eyes widen with surprise in them, then she asks - Tell me Ichigo, what was the name and what was the person who told you that? -

Noticing Yoruichi's reaction, the orange-haired boy said - Someone named Galen, dressed in a black leather raincoat, gloves which one looked like metal and the other one was a shinigami -

\- And underneath he had an armor which endured a bite of a hollow - added the boy

Yoruichi sighed and with a mocking voice, he said - Oh, you're a magnet for problems ... yes, I know them -

\- With a look of amazement, the former substitute shinigami said - Who are they? -

_Perspective of… Von Tarkus "El principe del desierto"_

_Persus Province_

Leather boots stomped on the sand while my men faced these _Maledicti._

The rifles with a sound of great rumble which meant that they released their shot through the _Maledicti_ armor as their paper, and they fell before reaching melee.

After a few rounds of my riflemen, they retreated in an orderly manner, allowing the rows of pikes to form to stop _Maledicti's_ group from loading.

That led to a fierce confrontation in which the blood does not stop forming.

With the rows in the position he only needed the free flanks and could carry on his back.

That seemed to result since on the flanks the enemy cavalry began to withdraw after losing many men, which was obvious from the number of crimson bodies on the ground.

My cavalry with the support of my spears managed to drive out the enemy cavalry from the battlefield, with that clear send my riflemen to flank the enemy.

And when they were already on their backs they unleashed a shower of steel on them, the bodies of several warriors who didn't even get to fight were now in the sand.

After those bursts of steel as a shot I sent the cavalry to carry on their backs, the few remaining soldiers ran away terrified, I stopped my soldiers from following because it made no sense.

\- Sir, do you want to do the burial? - One of my soldiers asked, I just nodded.

It takes about 15 to 20 minutes between us to bury the bodies of our former enemies, how many terms the captain of the combat doctors said - May your soul reincarnate into a better being and your new life as a human being happy -

After that, it was a walk of not much time to reach the city of _P__ersus_ the reason for the name of the province.

Well, Galen is certainly right that the names are not usually very original.

The city had a wall about twenty meters high in the same color as the sand, the sound of the people sounded only a few meters away and on top of the walls, you could see the guards giving the announcement of my division.

The door opened before us and we crossed it while we were greeted by the guards and people of the city, in that Saland approached me and said - From what I see you have not had many problems -

With a smile I said - The problem ended a few days ago with the capture of the fortress, this was his last attempt to control the region, at least in these years -

\- Very well Prince, ready to see Galen again with your return to the capital - I speak Saland

\- Sure, but let me rest for a while before returning, I need to see how the state of the region has been in my absence before going to _Angelicalis_

_To _

_Be _

_Continued_


	9. Iota

_Iota: The meeting of the second squad and the empire of the new world._

_Bleach does not belong to me._

Ichigo perspective.

* * *

\- Well in the human world this happened in the eighteenth century ... - Yoruichi began to say.

\- Yoruichi asked you who they are, not where they met - I said

She answered me - It is necessary to tell you where my former squad and the Angelica Republic met, although it was an empire before, well it is but it has a more established democracy - Shaking my head he said - Anyway let me explain this to you -

\- In that year the society of souls upon hearing how it was that different cultures had interacted upon discovering a new continent, it was decided to send an expedition, this would be by the second squadron, at that time its leader was Yotaro Hikike who would be in that travel -

After a trip that lasted almost 45 days, they found an island in which a camp was established, in that place plants and animals were registered of which there was no record before -

\- Sure we found it in the records - Uryu told him

She nodded - Of course, therefore they know that they also found a series of islands around them. -

After saying that she smiled - However, what is not registered is that one more trip was made, in this one coast was reached which at first did not have much difference with the others until there was contact with the " gaps "of that site -

_About 250 years ago._

_Angelica._

_Third-person narrator_

\- Don't give up territories! - Yotaro was the leader of the punishment squad.

He and his men not found during this month any trace of life beyond animals and plants did not believe that the Hollows were here, they were seriously wrong, their men were struggling with courage, but these "Hollows" were not normal, they were organized.

\- Aghh - It was the sound of a warrior whose arm was bitten and separated by the ax of these "Hollows" just before his chest was pierced by a spear.

Seeing the number of casualties and, most importantly, the failure of the mission, he had nothing left but to release his _Bankai._

I scream her name and her zanpakuto wrapped herself in a beam of light which revealed that her zanpakuto didn't change much, but now her blade was a green color and seemed to have left on her hilt, that was the meaning of her power.

Suddenly several jungle vines that surrounded them began to envelop these "Hollows", which hindered their fighting ability, which the squad members did not miss and began to cut them.

Yotaro himself began to cut the "Hollows", however, I notice something strange, the bloody bodies did not fade, but these mutilated bodies remained in that place, inert, as happened to the living.

However, before knowing what was happening, the flames began to cover the jungle, their plants were reduced to ashes, of course, the "Hollows" trapped there, which generated a smell of scorched meats that stirred the stomach, of course, the feeling of his stomach was pushed aside when he felt an arrow stuck in his shoulder.

\- CAPTAIN! - He heard the shout of one of his men and they began to surround him to avoid another impact.

Yotaro, when he fell, he could only see his men suffer the same as him and some less fortunate people lost their limbs before they had their heads or chest pierced.

_I presented_

Yoruichi sat on the floor and continued - However when they were surrounded something unexpected came, that something was Angelica's empire. They helped the leader of the punishment squad defend themselves and led them to their nearest settlement.

_The Empire / Republic / undefined government of Angelica_

\- !Abran fuego¡ - It was the Scream of Carlos _El explorador_

The arcabuces of his men echoed in the jungle when he knocked down the enemy, first fell the _Maledicti arbitrium pyro,_ followed by archers and all those who were surrounding this ... Army.

"Who are they? They are not ours, of course, they do not have armor or camouflage in this area, the society of souls? ... Anyway, I can not let them die here.

While I had my arcabuces, the truth was not very effective, especially at a long distance, so I removed them and called my eagle archers, named after them because they have feathers on their bow and clothes.

The rain of more precise arrows that the arcabuces began to cross the bodies of the Maledicti, that army, of course, fought with courage and efficiency, there were already several bodies covering the scarlet floor, however, there are still some enemy forces.

With most of the dead or wounded Maledicti I advance to my swordsmen and boobies, although they did not go into combat because the few remaining survivors fled when they didn't see a way to win.

With my men, I approached these warriors dressed in black and asked - ¿Quienes son? -

–Anata wa dare desu ka, nani or itte imasu ka? -

Of course, they do not speak Spanish, it sounds like an Asian language to me, if they are from the society of souls it must be Japanese.

\- Argo, tu que hablas japones seras mi traductor - I ordered

After a few moments of speaking, I managed to trust me enough to take them to _Tenochti._

_PRESENTED_

\- At that time the second squad and the empire formed good relations - Yoruichi told them while looking at his nails.

\- And how do you explain who they are? - Uryu told him

\- Wait for a little, wow young people are impatient - Yoruichi replied sighing and scratching his head.

\- In that place they told us that they are a native civilization of that continent, they are a group of spirits from different places of the human world that a great majority belong to the west of the human world, however, that unlike the society of souls they do not they participate in a very active way in sending human souls to the other side -

\- So what do they do? - Chad asked

Scratching her thigh she replied - Although they also guide the souls of humans to reincarnate, they do not do it to the magnitude of the society of souls to avoid conflict and they also have the _Maledicti_, these are something similar to the Hollows but conserving most of his intellect -

\- And why didn't you tell me about them? - Kisuke asked Yoruichi, still surprised that she didn't tell him before.

She looked at him with her golden eyes and said - Since that meeting, we have made treaties with them and one issue that I can bet that is still under discussion is to reveal _Angelica_, they have another emperor, different customs, culture, languages, and ways of doing the things, at that time we were barely 50 years old, my own family which is in charge of the punishment forces is unaware of its existence -

\- Only the leader and the few that he or she decides to share knowledge that they exist - She looked the other way and continued - I planned to tell you but the emperor of that time assured me that it was best to wait because for you to believe me about this what it was better to show it to you and at that time there was an outbreak of virus, something not very common in the society of souls but in that place if -

\- I spoke with Soi fon and she told me that they did not intervene when they suffered another virus outbreak and were also in the middle of a _crusade_ -

After that explanation Urahara understood a little why he had not told her, after all as a young man he was _even more_ prankster than now and would hardly believe him without seeing him, although he still would have preferred to know that.

\- So, can I trust them? - I ask the orange-haired boy.

Yoruichi nodded and said - One of their differences is that they accept the help of humans if they are involved in the spiritual world and are interested -

That answer satisfied Ichigo, however, Yoruichi asked

\- And how did you meet them, did you find them in the middle of a fight or was it by the river? -

\- Actually, a group of Hollows attacked me and one of them named Galen protected me, says that in the society of souls I am famous and that by the description of my hair he could identify me, explain my situation and they are helping me - At the end of I notice something Yoruichi said - Wait a minute, you say they visit the river -

She smiled and said - Yes, they are usually in areas like Germany, France, Mexico, USA and several nearby, usually here they come to see the river, it reminds them a bit of the _Seine,_ but also to eat or for cultural curiosity -

Ichigo only listened to the side of _Sena_, why was that name so familiar? The others noticed it and Uryu shook his shoulder.

Ichigo woke up from the trance and asked a "What? To Uryu, he asked about his strange reaction and what Ichigo told him was - That name is familiar to me -

After that they talked a little more and withdrew with the answers they were looking for, although the name _Sena_ still caused him great doubt.

Before I parted Ichigo asked Chad - Chad, could you teach me Spanish -

_To_

_Be _

_Continued_

* * *

Sorry for being late, but I was busy, however, I already have a winter vacation with a bit of luck I will be able to get more stories and chapters ... Maybe, in addition to publishing a full-metal Alchemist One-shot last week, so see you.


	10. Kappa

_Kappa: Ichigo graduation and new training._

_Bleach does not belong to me_

* * *

_The perspective of the… Emperor_

My appearance as always changed, my black raincoat turned white just like the image of the snake skeleton turned from white to black, my armor she lost part of her shine, my jeans took on a dark blue tone and my flames they went from an orange to an intense crimson.

Even what I know my attitude also changes a little, will Ichigo have the same thing? It is likely.

I turned to see the test objectives, all were black by my flames, I had stopped using incendiary objectives because it is money badly spent, however, these red flames do not use them at a distance ... What do I use them for? well ... hum?

An object is thrown at me very quickly, how much? Well, do you know those machines that throw tennis balls? Although the truth is not tennis balls we do not use them since they gave Marcus the balls, a fun memory.

Quickly I close my hands in fists and hit the object releasing my ruby flames shortly before impacting, the object flies away in flames to another direction, I start a sequence creating a spectacle of red lights and in case someone paid attention I would see that when created are for a celestial moment.

When I object something bigger than the others I prepare myself, when it is close enough I kick it around it with my flames, this explosion is bigger than that of my fists and the reddish light generated blocks my vision a bit but fades away Quick.

I see that they throw another object and rotating on my I give another kick releasing my flames, after training my movements I will have to continue with my weapons and after that, I will have to check the administration of the _plaga_ team, although we have already checked it again we must be careful that Do not infect those who return to the society of souls.

Taking a pause to breathe I put myself back in my combat pose, legs open, body firm and arms in front, maybe I can ask Soi fon to train with me, we don't usually train with someone by bare hand, cowards almost always use weapons ... Of course, I have a change of attitude with my red flames, well it is not that I blame their power is on his sword as well as mine in my fists.

_Perspective of ...?_

\- Are you sure of this? - I wonder

-… * Sigh * Yes, the empire and the society of souls must start an alliance -

\- Thus? -

Looking into her eyes I had to take a breath, doing this was harder than I imagined.

\- I know that maybe there are better ways, but 3 centuries have passed and the only progress we made was the fact that our troops train together, and they don't even know it! I know this is difficult but it will be the best -

Turning to the window seeing the moon shining at night - I hope you're right - I look in his jacket and he gave me a small box - Today where I come from is Christmas, I hope you like it, I go with them - and she said goodbye

I also said goodbye, I would have to hurry to achieve my goal although before I opened my gift, ha, it is the good thing to have humans from much of the West Christmas is more common, this is my third Christmas gift this year.

_Perspective of ... Ichigo_

Well this is the end, today ... I finally graduated from this high school, years and years of effort to achieve it, many times the exams were more dangerous than several Hollows, the task I studied almost approached my toughest workouts and one of the reasons why my shinigami work (formerly clear, but also this last week with the empire).

The emotion was noticeable in the environment, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Janko and the whole room in general.

Keigo had more hyperactivity than usual, although seeing everything that cost him is no surprise, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Hime talked, Mizuiro tried to calm Keigo and Chad, Uryu and I were mostly silent.

When the diplomas were awarded, it was the sensation of being free of a burden which was charged for years, Keigo almost cried in public, my father and sisters applauded among the crowd present and how I could not miss my father would talk about my mother saying how it is that the years have passed since I began my studies, I think it is a habit which will not be taken away.

Before we left, I and my friends met in a place while they continued to distribute diplomas to others.

\- Well it seems that this finally arrived - Mizuiro said calmly

\- I will finally have some time to rest! - Keigo Excalmo with energy

Orihime nodded, but she suddenly made a doubtful face and said - What about you going to study after this? -

For a few moments several of us began to remember, what the hell were we going to study after high school and then work? Uryu said:

\- Well, I will specialize in the textile industry, I really believe that several will appreciate my style when cooking different clothes -

With a smile I said - Will you use Kon as a test subject? -

He adjusted his glasses before saying - Maybe -

\- Listen to all this, why haven't you put me in your story ?! - Kon yelled at the author

\- Listen to the fact that you only serve to make a comedy is not my problem -

\- I am very important in this story! - Said the stuffed lion

\- Well, you're not, but I like you, so I'll give you a scene in the future -

\- Well, you better - he said before leaving

Now that was the story ... I already remembered

That generated laughter, then Tatsuki said - Well, I think I'll open my own Karate _Dojo_ -

From there Keigo followed who said he would have an office job, Mizuiro says to try to go to an art academy, Chizuru says to study communications.

Inoue said - Well, I plan to study cooking, I don't know but I have a feeling that I will do well -

We all look at each other, maybe it would be a good idea to propose another option to work.

\- And you Chad - She asked this

After a few seconds of silence, my friend said - I will join the police, I want to be able to protect people and I am quite resistant -

\- Yes, how to forget about the beam - Keigo told him

\- And your Ichigo? - I wonder Tatsuki

\- ... I'll become a doctor, I want to help people just like my father -

\- Go is very noble of you Ichigo - I speak Keigo

Inoue smiled at me, she knows how much it was that I worried about others when I lost my powers, those first days I was quite paranoid in case I attacked some hollow since I could not fight him, of course now that will change but I have not said.

But it seems that she has realized something, I say it since I wonder the following.

\- Hey Ichigo, where did you go this week after school? -

\- It's true, where have you gone? - I also ask Tatsuki, like Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro.

For a few seconds, I was silent thinking about what to answer - ... Well ... You see, uh ... I got a job if I have one for a week and that's why I'm going to that place quickly after school -

Orihime looked at me strangely and I wonder - Is she serious?

\- Yes - I said without hesitation, I learned to lie in part thanks to Rukia since I had to hide my savings so he wouldn't spend them on candy or something else, that didn't stop her from stealing from me! But that does not point!

\- That's true, I saw him at work - Chad intervened

\- I saw it too - Ishida said

While I didn't say it out loud in my mind I said / Shout "THANKS"

\- And where is it? - Chizuru asked us

"CURSE" I yelled at Chizuru mentally

\- ... In a cafeteria ... - It was the only thing that came to my mind

\- And where is? - I wonder Mizuiro

"Stop asking damn!"

At this time I did not answer but Chad - It is one that is in the center of the city -

"Thank you, Chad." While I didn't say anything, I think he understood my thanks.

\- And it's good? - I ask my friend Tatsuki

\- Yes, it is - I said

\- Then we go there - Tatsuki said

"If God exists he hates me, he conspires against me"

\- Okay - I said with the greatest confidence I could.

The conversation became quite normal, the girls left and what they planned and go to the park, Keigo agreed to do something with his sister and left, Mizuiro had nothing to do and said goodbye and when we were going to go Uryu me I touch the shoulder

\- Are you sure you're going to tell Inoue? -

I turned to see him and said - If I ever told her she would worry again as before, when I get them back I will tell her but I don't want her to do it too soon -

He removed his hand from my shoulder nodding, although in his face I could see concern just like Chad who was next to us.

I looked at them both and said - Quiet if you saw the city you would see an imposing wall, a great fortress, and technology quite close to the current one -

Chad nodded more calmly and well Uryu was also calmer said - I understand, but I doubt that is just decoration - I had to agree with him on this.

\- In addition to that work I doubt that the lie remains - He adjusted his glasses to say that.

With a grimace I sighed and walking I said - I'll take care of that -

_Perspective of… Soi fon_

The morning had been pleasant especially without the fat of my _Fukutaicho (Lieutenant)_, even if I brought him here I doubt that he would improve on anything, without counting on the fact that _Angelica_ destroyed the nobility and therefore surely would be complaining about They don't treat him like a noble. Fuu, I should take advantage of resting from him instead of thinking about his poor performance.

There really was a different feeling in Sekainoowari ni (At the end of the world), this island was our furthest point from the society of souls and a change was really noticed being so far away.

I walked through the _Shido_ (Castle) to a window, you could see the different fields, there were several houses and farms on the island and you could see one of the ports of the island.

It is also true that the bureaucracy is less heavy than in the society of souls, my paperwork is less than there is for what is less stressful, well it is best that I go to train my units.

I walked through the wooden floor causing a hollow sound, however, I heard the door knocking.

\- Who? - I told who was behind the door.

\- Bonjour ma dame, I'm Frank L'Rachel -

\- Come in - I told him, I already knew who he was

To

Be

Continued

* * *

Merry Christmas and have a happy new year.

I regret not uploading new chapters, but I have been busy in any case and we are approaching where I have more ideas and hopefully I can follow this story more often (Although luck is needed for that too).

Bye.


	11. Lambda

_Lambda: Start of operation!_

_ Ichigo's solution!_

_Bleach does not belong to me._

* * *

_Perspective ... In third person_

In this _Shido_, a Japanese castle which stood out for its size and snow-white color, although in this place it does not snow, the case is that a man dressed in black like the rest of the punishment squad, however, he had in his Shoulder a white ribbon that has a black crow, it was said that it belongs to squad members who belong to this area.

It was not entirely a lie.

This young man both in appearance and in years of life (For a soul obviously), was headed to see Captain Soi fon, this is accompanied by two other members although they did not have the tape.

That man knocked on the door and called the captain, she asked what he answered - Frank L'tua - Soi fon opened the door and when she saw him she told the men who accompanied him to leave them alone, they bowed and they left, Frank also did it as a greeting.

\- How is madame? - I ask the man

\- Pretty good, this area is quieter, and you are? - She said this politely but without many expressions, something he had become accustomed to working with her.

\- Well madame, however, I have to give you some news -

\- What is the news? - The gray-eyed woman asked.

\- The area is free of the virus and it is safe to start training on a larger scale, in the case of food because it should already be safe to eat but adequate disinfection is recommended to prevent - I explain the chestnut.

The woman nodded and asked - Anything else? -

Frank shook his head - No other important information, though, I'd like to ask you something -

The bluish-haired woman told him - What is it about? -

The green-eyed boy said - I have heard about Ichigo Kurosaki, I would like to ask who he is and what he thinks of him -

The woman breathed, closed her eyes and said - He is a human who obtained shinigami powers thanks to a shinigami with which he met. -

She turned to the window and continued - I did not see him for a long time, but he is someone vulgar, few manners, without discipline, but very powerful and was able to accomplish several feats for a _Ryoka_ \- his tone was cold.

The man simply heard what he said and politely withdrew.

\- Why did you ask? - He stopped when he heard that question

He turned around and as an excuse he said - I listened a lot and was curious -

She just kept silent and Frank left.

In his thoughts, Frank said "Emperor, Mrs. Soi fon, my brothers in arms ... Forgive me for what I am going to do"

Meanwhile, Soi fon which thought "From what Lady Yoruichi told me that infection is truly dangerous, I never doubted her word but when I saw it I realize that maybe that was a euphemism"

She looked at the sea through the window and remembered the moment when she arrived next to her idol for the first time here, seconds later she went to give the order to disinfect and train her men.

_Perspective of ... Ichigo_

Let's sing! The commander shouted

Solo es libre el hombre que no tiene miedo

Lucha por tu hermano

Muere por tu reino

Vive por la paz en este gran imperio

"At least I hear it rhyme, although it would be better if I knew Spanish to know what singing I really hope Chad can teach me."

Shortly after that thought, I turned to see the others, we were marching through the jungle in a rectangular formation, we had enough time to march so we were all sweating besides this armor along with the shield is much more difficult.

Some were panting, others had slowed down a bit, enough not to be punished by carrying two shields being one already quite heavy. Arthur was next to me panting but not slowing down.

\- Hey, what are we singing? - I asked the redhead

\- Uhh, normal for a hymn, glory for the nation as well as saying that we are committed to dying for the emperor and the common people - It was his response

When we turned around we saw Karl looking at us and we immediately returned to sing, in the time he had been here I learned that he was a good teacher, but unlike Yoruichi, he was very disciplined.

Suddenly I shout an order - Witness now! - And quickly put his shield forward and approached the formation ... We took a long time to react but quickly we all completed the formation, I placed the shield forward in front of Arthur and in a way that they are together by our side forming a wall, the from behind they placed their shield up covering us just as on the sides they also formed a shield wall.

Seconds after completing the formation a lot of stones began to hit our shields, it is assumed that these are the training ones being green and made of wood, it is good that they do not attack us with something more piercing.

\- Go ahead! - Karl shouted and everyone maintaining the formation we went to the place where they attacked us with rocks, although I could not see it, I am sure that the other _Cohorts did it. _The attack came from the top of a hill so it was a little difficult to get there.

Along the way, some were injured by the stones but they continued, the surprise was that when we arrived we met ... Other legionaries?

\- Commander, what does this mean? - Someone asked although we all had the same question.

Karl was in charge of everyone - Listen, when you are on your way to your mission, especially in enemy territory you do not know what could happen, you could be victims of an ambush so during this march several operatives imitated various types of ambushes, this It was one away -

Will they really do that? Damn it seems they don't go around with games to train ... Ha, I wondered what kind of training Rukia and Renji had, what are they doing?

_Sereitei_

_Perspective of ... Rukia_

The day was not very different from so many others, as a lieutenant I now had to deal with more responsibilities (like the damn paperwork) which were not very difficult (although several annoying).

In this case, it was a pleasant one because I was commissioned to inspect Karakura city which hopefully I will be able to visit in not much time, it has not changed much during the time I was absent.

While jumping between the buildings I found some occasional hollow which split with my sword as if they were paper, quickly their bodies and blood began to transform into blue particles that were lost in the air.

However I could not help remembering the times where Ichigo was with me, I really wonder how he will be, last year he looked good, in fact, happy but worried about what could happen, I think he was glad to hear that there is no problem and it doesn't seem like there will be.

_Back with Ichigo._

We are already back to the base, and damn I need a shower and go that they did not lie with the training, almost that they make us a load with horses, they just showed them and they showed us the way in which we should defend ourselves, but that they even sent a group of soldiers to charge us, the good part is that they were wooden weapons so nobody was injured.

Arthur slipped in the mud so his clothes were stained, really when that happened he wondered how it was possible for them to get horses through that place.

Upon arriving at the base we left the equipment in its place and headed to the showers, they were divided according to the generated and forbidden to spy on the bathroom of the opposite genre, what would be the punishment ?, Well, they replied that lashes ... The guy who said that He laughed so we took it as a joke.

\- Damn, if this is the beginning, what will the rest be like? - Arthur said while with a scourer he cleaned himself of dirt.

\- Well, I don't know - I replied while shampooing

\- It is likely that they continue like this, I doubt that they increase the intensity unless they want to kill us - commented one of my comrades.

\- Well, I managed to talk to a veteran guard, he said that the training is going to look like it unless you choose to be in a specialized unit - comment another.

\- How which - Arthur asked

Carving the shampoo in his hair he said - Maybe the Shadow Raven, Ailes metalliques, oh, Buah - He spat because he put soap in his mouth.

\- Well, I guess by then the pay is good since something tells me that I would have less time for my work - Said one of my colleagues

That reminds me of something ... - Damn it is true - I couldn't help saying it in you loudly.

Arthur, who is one of the few who speaks Japanese, asks me - Hmm? What's up, friend? -

I looked at him for a moment and said - * Sigh * My friends have wondered where I went during the afternoon, I don't want to involve them in this so I told them I work -

\- Work you don't have - I guess the redhead

I nodded

\- coño, then you could tell Marcus, he could help you - A hazelnut-eyed comrade told me

\- Seriously? - I asked in amazement.

\- Yes, he helped several with that same problem, you are not the only human who has arrived, I am too - He said with a smile.

\- Where are you from? - I asked him to make sure because at least the Shinigami don't know much about the human world among that of geography.

\- From Spain, I was born in Granada is a city in Andalusia - he answered with certainty

\- Well, I will - The truth was surprised, a few years ago I thought that my family was unique in seeing these, not long ago my friends have powers and now I realize that several have it ...

_With Marcus_

\- Then can you help me? - I asked when I finished explaining my problem.

He took a sip of his soda and said - ... I think so, come join me -

He got up and left the soda can on the wooden table, I did the same and followed him through this break room.

Several men and women were speaking in several different languages and eating food which I have only seen in movies, it is curious but despite the fact that the society of souls is another world the fact that I had Japanese culture made it familiar.

"First I discover that seeing ghosts is not so rare, and now I say that the society of souls is more familiar to me than a place that has a certain percentage of humans, ha!"

\- Maybe I've finally gone crazy - I told myself

Marcus sighed and said to me - Believe that this thought is very common, sometimes I think we all are -

We left that canteen ?, restaurant, I don't know what it was, but from that place with wooden walls where people ate and drank, I followed him and asked me to ride a motorcycle with him, I don't know much about them but he looked well, in a navy blue color, its unpainted metal parts shone brightly, its carbon-black wheels and from what I could see I was with that thing that indicates the amount of gasoline almost full, and when I sat down I felt comfortable.

It took us a few minutes to get to a place, so he told me it is a special place to travel from this to other places, he introduced himself and introduced me to the guards who guarded the place, rather empty but guarded.

I take out the same device as Galen, something like a black cell phone and orange lines with a button in the center and a back screen.

Touching the screen with his fingers it seemed that he was doing something, I don't know what, he pressed the button and suddenly everything went dark, but lights appeared as well as the noises I suddenly found myself in an alley in the city. I was breathing heavily through the air as I was always teleported only that unlike the first few times I didn't lose consciousness.

\- You're good? - I wonder Marcus

After a moment I said - Yes, I just need some air -

\- Well, then, come with us, we are not far away and we can walk - He slapped me on the back and waved me to follow him.

Again I was in my home, this place in the city was quite quiet, there were not many buildings were mostly houses and the occasional place, you could also see the river from here.

"Sena, that sounds quite familiar to me" That name was not that of this river, but they say it is similar to that.

\- Well, it is here - Marcus's voice brought me to reality, the black-haired man pointed to a ... Coffee shop, no, not just a coffee shop, it was the same where I talked to Galen.

\- Here? - Asked

The raven smiled and entered the cafeteria, I just followed him, it seems that a girl recognized him and came running like a dog that has seen its owner.

\- Mr. Marcus, how have you been? - I ask you with a strong voice but certainly feminine while offering her hand.

He smiled and agreed to shake his hand - Nia, you're fine, I hope you are too -

\- If I have been, huh? Who is he? - She looked at me curiously as a girl who has seen an animal that seemed curious.

He touched my shoulder and approached me - This guy is Ichigo Kurosaki, someone who has asked me for a job and wanted to know if you could accept it -

Her expression was still curious but she did not see him, but me, she analyzed me as an offer which some merchant proposed, approached and for a moment I thought he would even touch me.

\- Have you already worked? - She asks me while he kept watching me.

It takes a little while to respond - Yes I have -

She surrounds me and I can only look at her while she watches me - In a cafeteria or similar? -

\- Honestly not, but I adapt quite well and I really need the job - So far our eyes have crossed, her chocolate eyes analyze my words while I wait for his approval.

After those moments - Very well, I go through the form once you fill it out you will start working tomorrow according to the schedule that we are going to establish - And the young woman retires for that role.

I feel the slap of Marcus on my back, I turn to see him and he looks like a merchant who managed to make a successful sale and with a proud voice tells me - Well, there you have your job -

_It will continue because this story is not over._

* * *

It takes longer than expected and I apologize for it, luckily the inspiration has come during these days and tonight January 11 at midnight I could be inspired to finish the chapter.

As my calculations according to the chapters have failed me, I would lie if I said when they will leave, but if I promise you that this story will continue and I will give it an end.

_Bye_


	12. Mi

_Me _

_The solution to a problem!_

_ The emperor, Galen, and Tarkus!_

* * *

_Bleach does not belong to me._

_Perspective Ichigo._

"Well, I guess it's something I would end up doing in one way or another," he said to me as he put on my uniform from my new job, strong orange shirt, mud-colored pants, and bone-colored betrays.

Today I am on my first day of work in this cafeteria, yesterday we had an established schedule which would not affect my training in _Angelica_ which is:

Monday from 10 AM - 3 PM

Wednesday 10 AM - 2 PM

Friday 11 AM - 3 PM

Sunday 12 AM - 3 PM

"What a relief it is that they are going to start the summer vacation, I just hope they also find the time to study to take the entrance exam to the medical school" I kept talking to myself.

\- Very well Ichigo this will be your first day, I hope Marcus is right to recommend you - Nía's voice rang behind me, I turned around and I saw her just like yesterday, her black hair night was tied in a pigtail that fell on her shoulder, her skin which had a silky smooth appearance, and while the uniform was quite loose it certainly had a good shape.

I looked into her eyes and with a smile and confident voice - Quiet I adapt quite quickly -

She also smiled and replied - Very good, good luck and serves customers well -

* Sigh * - Well let's do this - and with that confidence start ...

_Almost 4 hours later_

\- Hey, I didn't ask for this! - Exclaim a man pointing at the food.

\- Excuse me - I said as I exchanged the dish for another, this shiny metal tray had cappuccinos, espresso, mocha, Americans and some sandwiches.

"Did this cafeteria always have enough customers?" I wondered as I brought the food and drink to the different clients, all of them talking about different things, some joyful others indifferent.

Not long ago enough people started arriving, so I guess it's two or three in the afternoon. A group of people asked for the bill and I went to attend them, after making the account on a sheet of paper, everything they asked for was left and I picked up the cups and plates.

I left the plates and cups with the dishwasher and returned to the table, left a ticket and returned a lower-cost ticket and a few coins, the three people said goodbye and left me the coins.

I put the money in my apron and went to attend the next group of people, I was never someone gossipy but one of the things I have entertained is to listen to the conversations of the different people who come and go, some tell anecdotes, others They talk about their problems, others are simple talks about their life.

And I could not help wondering if any of them got involved with the spiritual world, in _Angelica_ I learned that something that I thought was an anomaly turned out to be something not so rare.

_At the end of the shift._

\- Very well you can retire Ichigo - Nía told me while saving some of the money earned on the day

\- And how did I do it? - I asked the coal-haired woman.

She smiled at me - Pretty good boy, I hope you don't stop working this way - finish saying that by pointing her finger at me

\- I will not - Smile and I went outside the cafeteria, first I changed this uniform and then to train with Karl

_Ichigo house._

\- I'M HERE! - Scream when entering my house

\- Hello brother - My sister Karin greeted me calmly.

Yuzu with joy looked at me, smiled and said - What a joy you have come, the food is ready -

\- Well, I must say that I arrived hungrily - I returned the smile, that calm had become home, it may be due to my loss of powers but no hollow has been shown near my home ... Maybe it is my father, He may take care of the nearby hollow.

"A moment and my father" With that thought I turned to look around just to see the image of my father jumping on me. I quickly slide to the right stumbling and falling my back.

\- Your reflexes are still quite good, but you have become somewhat slow Ichigo - My father's voice was disinterested.

I look at him wearily - Damn, you really won't stop doing that right? -

He smiled and said - Any jewel will lose its shine if it is not polished - However, my father's face suddenly acquires an expression of strangeness.

\- You haven't been flying me for quite some time - My father commented.

\- That's true, what has prevented you from kicking it? - Karin asked strangely, and although I do not comment anything Yuzu also had that curiosity, I could see it on his face.

Oddly enough, I laughed, it was a short laugh, but certainly a laugh, they looked at me even more strangely and I told them - How many years have you been doing that, no matter if I hit you back or not, you will keep doing it, I'll just be ready For that -

It took a little while, but a small smile formed on my father's face - You have changed -

\- I guess so - Raise your shoulders when responding

\- Glad to see you matured, your mother would be happy to see the man you have become - I place her hand on my shoulder.

-…Thank you -

Returning to his usual attitude my old man said - Well, what do we expect? Let's eat -

The dinner was quite good, the rice was excellent, the fish too, my sister was always excellent for cooking any type of food. Maybe she could teach Orihime.

During dinner I told you about my work, my father was glad of me, my sisters too, apparently my father sometimes went there to eat a sandwich, I only hope that this facade if it covers me and prevents me from discovering the new continent.

_Angelica_

_Third-person._

_The port of Vera-Civi_

\- Vamos Soi fon, I'm ready! - The emperor exclaimed while thundering his hands.

\- It seems good to me, in passing I will remind you not to forget the cordiality - The captain took off that white garment that indicated her rank of captain revealing her sleeveless _haori_.

The figure of Soi fon quite agile and with few but attractive curves attracted the look of the emperor, although he quickly averted his gaze to the gray eyes not wanting to anger her. Soi fon realized the quick look of the emperor, it was not at all alien to several men looking at her, of course, she did it whenever they did not go over ready, in the case of the emperor she let it pass.

\- Vamos Soi fon we are training, I do not think it is necessary so much formality - I speak the man with long black hair to the woman.

Acquiring her fighting position she said - Well you think that now let's go -

Sighing the dark-skinned man, he raised his shoulders and said in Japanese - Ikuse - and when he said that he took an orange flame from his hand, that flame lit for a moment the wind that passed and the next moment disappeared.

They took a step at the same time, but the woman was faster and her blows were not weak, in the arms of the man he felt the burning of her fists. I wait for an opening even if his arms did not receive punishment for a moment when he saw that he took a turn to kick, he quickly lit a flame in his fist, with that fist blocking the kick causing a grimace to the lady killer, with his right hand I create another rather large flame in which the sapphire, orange, and crimson was noted, closed his palm in a fist and directed it towards her.

\- KUROE! -

Soi fon elusive the flames to slide to her left, the black jacket man points with two fingers of his right hand to the captain sending fire against her.

With grace, the blue-haired woman elusive the orange flames that the emperor was throwing, the man's arms formed arcs of fire against the lady killer and all were dodged, decided to launch two more flares and quickly threw himself to face her in close combat, however shortly after arriving ...

_Kido 68 _ _Raikoho_

Soi Fon pointed with her palms open to the _imperator_ and unleashed golden rays on him, in this area the kido is almost useless but it should give him time to maneuver. The man received them fully "Maldicion Siento toques_*_ " although the discharge of electricity did not harm him if he gave Soi fon time to attack first.

It was barely a blur in his vision when she stuck her fist in her abdomen, she proceeded to connect the other fist to his chin and with a twist, she connected a kick that sent the raven flying.

Already in the air the man in the black jacket took the air he lost with the blow to the abdomen and prepared for a counterattack.

Soi fon appeared behind the dark-skinned man to kick him and he quickly turns around letting the kick connect but then holding his leg and creating a flare.

Frowning in pain she responds by sending a punch to the face of her connecting opponent, however, the brown-eyed man quickly released a hand from his leg to grab Soi fon's arm and...

KURAE!

His other hand wrapped in yellowish flames is closed in a fist, releasing the leg and connected to the woman's side leaving the scorched cloth.

YAGARE!

Another blow of fire went to the captain who connected in her chest causing the woman to burn and causing her _haori_ fabric in that area to burn. However, the captain took the emperor's arm and brought it close to her, she took momentum with her head back and slammed her forehead against the black-haired's face.

He almost breaks his nose with that impact "Ha, es una"Cabeza dura", after that he generates a small explosion of fire with their respective tones in a blinding light which causes him to release the gray eye and at the same time she does not attack.

About five meters away from her the bronze-skinned man gasps a little through the air - I haven't had a fight like that for a while, of course, you're pretty good without the need for your _zanpakuto_ -

Soi fon was looking at the burned part of her arm which had acquired a reddish tone - Me neither if I'm sincere, only Lady Yoruichi has tried to be in balance of her abilities -

With a smile the man said - And am I as good as she? -

With an expression of mockery (which was a welcome facial change) - You're good, but you still have a long way to go to your level -

\- Besides that you have the advantage that your skills are focused melee - She mentioned

\- But you don't have such a skill? As it is called? _Shunko? _-

\- You think you can compete with my _Shunko_ \- She looked at him curiously

\- You know that I also have a skill that increases my attributes - I said

Thundering her neck she said - Very well you asked for it -

Suddenly the pressure felt in the environment felt as if a load fell on the things around her, her _reiatsu_ caused the air to generate wind waves, the dust rose and the clothes stirred. The _reiatsu_ began to condense on the lady killer's back, the blue energy accumulated there until they formed what appeared to be the wings of a butterfly ... And so it ended.

With a smile he said - It's my turn -

Fire, fire was generated forming a circle around him and change of color, from an orange to scarlet, the black jacket turned white, the white symbol of the snake painted on the back of the jacket turned black, the light blue tone His shirt turned dark and the dark denim tone of his pants became light ... And so it ended.

His hand-generated fire in the center sapphire and the crimson rest - Ikuze Soi fon, I hope the _Shunko is_ not just to impress -

\- True, in that way you are arrogant and quite informal - She said with a grimace

With a smile extinguishing the flame he said - Come on, with that face you are going to generate wrinkles as a young woman ... Let's start with this I turn to you as Soi fon and you to me as to Galen -

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

Do you know who the powers I gave Galen are based on? It belongs to a video game character. Let's see if they guess.

I hope you liked this chapter. I will continue updating this story


	13. NI

_NI_

_Unexpected visits!_

_A little bit closer_

_Bleach does not belong to me_

* * *

_Third-person_

\- Wow, it hasn't changed much since I saw it - Said a girl with short black hair and night.

\- What did you expect? We visit them every year, it can't change so much in such a short time -comment a boy with fire red hair

The girl raised her shoulders and said - You're right, whatever we are going to see Ichigo -

\- I think it's good, I just hope that the pineapple head has not gotten into trouble - Renji told Rukia, both were already in their _Gigai_ in normal clothes.

Rukia a dark blue shirt, white shorts, and bone-colored shoes. Renji had an orange shirt with certainly written kanji, a scarlet red sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Both had their soul candies in case an emergency occurred but with a little luck, they wouldn't have to use them.

They walked seeing some houses, shops, buildings, and Renji who had spent less time in this world than Rukia asked him some other thing. "Why that? How does it work? What would they have created it for?"

Rukia responded with things like "It makes it easier for you" "It's more efficient" "It works with electric power". Although the society of souls a good technological development, in the civil field did not happen many times of the feudal age.

Finally, they arrived at the house of Ichigo, not very different from the others, it was a good size of two floors and painted white, knocked on the door and after a few seconds a blond-haired girl threw herself towards Rukia - You're back! -

When he regained his balance Rukia smiled at him and corresponded the hug - It's good to see you again Yuzu -

Separating from Rukia Yuzu also greeted Renji and he corresponded, Yuzu was in charge of calling Karin and her father.

\- My third daughter is very good to see you - Isshin greeted her with a smile and handshake - Renji also to you - He said as he shook hands.

\- Rukia glad to see you - He talks to her while giving her a hug, she separated from her and turned to Renji - Welcome back -

\- Thank you very much - Renji replied - Ah, Where is your brother? -

Isshin answered his question - He is now working in a cafeteria in the center of the city, however, it takes about fifteen minutes to finish his day, why don't they pass by and wait for him here? -

\- Sounds good to us - They both said in unison. When they passed they saw that the house did not change much, a new carpet and new dishes were the highlights.

\- Soon the food will be ready so take a seat - Yuzu told them as he went to the kitchen.

They did what Yuzu told them and the amethyst-eyed girl asked a question - How is Ichigo doing with this job? -

The father with a goatee answered them - he barely got it but for the moment it seems fine, it seems that he finally adapted to a life he thought he would not have -

_Viewpoint of ... Ichigo_

\- I didn't expect us to use this - I told my friend

Looking at the object in his hand, he said - Me neither, but it doesn't look very difficult and sincerely it gives me more confidence than a _Kido_ -

\- If you're right, but I still didn't think about using a rifle - Today we were told that we would see a new "stuff" and that was a course to learn how to handle a rifle, I saw several guards loading some and some of the soldiers They had them in progress but I never thought of using one.

There was no previous warning, we warmed up, we marched for a few kilometers, we trained with swords and shields about the correct positions and when we returned we were given this.

\- Well, follow the next row! - Marcus shout gesturing with his hands while a row of about twenty people began to withdraw with their rifles in their hands and in front of them a series of targets with human silhouettes made of wood with several bullet holes, almost all the marks were on the torso of the silhouettes, some more on the legs and arms and a few on the head.

They removed those silhouettes which had already gone through several rounds of shots and replaced them with new ones, we advanced towards them with our helmets which protected us from the intense sound preventing us from becoming deaf.

\- Get ready - Karl shout, the green eye was next to Marcus

Upon reaching the distance indicated by a red line on the paved floor, I opened or rather spread my legs a little, leaning my right leg forward.

\- Point - The black movie continues

The rifle (Heavier than I saw) I held it with both hands, one prepared to pull the trigger and the other where the ammunition was since observing the previous ones I saw that it was faster when reloading, the part of the Butt support her on my shoulder because there were about three or four people who hit their face with the butt, how three or four if from the second it must be clear that if you hold it near your face you will break it? I don't know.

\- Shoot! - The two shouted

Uncomfortably align the sight with my eye and shoot like the others.

PUM

"Damn the shot pushed me back, I had seen that some lost their balance but I didn't think they really pushed" I had to stop for a moment to get back in and keep shooting.

PUM ... PUM ... PUM ... PUM ... PUM ...

The gray-colored rifle with black and white touches had several shooting modes, this was supposed to be the ... the ... Semi-automatic? As the most comfortable and if this is the most as I can not imagine others. Some shots I gave them in the torso when I tried to hit them in the head I failed them all so I focused on the torso ... And still, I failed on some occasions.

\- Stop! - Shout our blond commander.

We did that and I could see that the results of others were somewhat similar, some of them had a better ability because they managed to give even two shots in the head. Will they have experience?

Look at the floor and notice that it was covered by small golden pieces of metal around, all of them shining in the sunlight.

\- Leave your weapons in their original positions and retire - Said the black-faced man.

We nodded and headed to the barracks to drop our weapons, during the road I talked to Arthur.

\- Of course, video games and movies make it easier to see -

While rubbing my neck I said - Yes, I find it a bit awkward and to tell the truth I have never used one -

\- Me neither - He saw the gun while he spoke - My father sometimes participated in hunting seasons, I accompanied him but never got to shoot -

A question occurred to me - How is your father? -

\- I get along with him, I have not seen him for a while, I plan to visit him the following month - With curiosity in his eyes and voice I wonder - And yours? -

Lift my shoulders and I said - It's a little strange, but it's good, take care of me and my sisters -

\- Do you have sisters? -

\- Yes, two minors, and you? -

\- A younger brother -

Our conversation was quite normal, we met little by little, I wonder what my city was like, I answered him and asked him the same or a similar question. When I arrived at the barracks I saw the time and shouted - Shit IS LATE! -

I said goodbye to Arthur and ran to a place known as the tele-transposition room, the purpose of that room quite obvious.

I crossed the halls of the barracks with great speed while the sun's rays crossed the large colored windows that represented various scenes and people, when I first arrived here ask for the one who had a gentleman dressed in black and an eight-pointed cross the which with his sword protected a sick man.

He told me that he was a very special case, of the kind that remembered his past life, belonged to an order of hospital knights during the times of the crusades and for a long time, he wandered through the land of the spirits until he arrived here.

Good story, but maybe it's best to think about it after arriving home. So after running through the halls of Gothic architecture, I came to that room where I met him ... Or her.

The person dressed in feathers of some bird with bad luck showed up in that place with his aura of mystery, the guy who attended him or her was quite respectful and attentive to him/her, and after a few moments of a talk, I entered that place not without first turning to see me.

I didn't know what to expect, maybe I was one or a noblewoman like Byakuya and she looked at me with indifference, maybe with contempt ... But it didn't seem to be with that and before she could decipher with what eyes she looked at me she went through the door. After a moment I walked back there because it was where I would return home.

\- Excuse me, Ichigo Kurosaki and I go back to my home Karakura in Japan - I approached to tell the guard of that place, seemed to understand something.

\- Do you speak English? -

Well, it seems he understood that he doesn't know Japanese to see if I can tell him in English.

\- Yes, i'am Ichigo Kurosaki and ... i'm from ... Karakura town -

The guard managed to understand what I said in my poor English.

\- Do you want to return to your town?

\- Si - Why did I answer in Spanish? I don't know.

He understood me and after asking for a series of coordinates or routes through which to specifically locate the city, I succeeded and after that, I crossed the door which connected to a room with several tele-transposition cabins, did an engineer speak to me? I guess, he was dressed in simple clothes, his color was brown with white and he guided me to one of the cabins.

The cabins were a glass cylinder connected to a console that had a map of the world that occupied a room of the console, had several buttons some red, white, blue and green.

He asked me to enter the glass cylinder and I did it, the feeling was quite warm and I could see the engineer interacting with the console and with a raised thumb I felt that I was passing out.

_Perspective of ... Galen the Emperor_

I walked through the corridors of the fortress with a feeling of freshness for the shower I had taken, the towel with which I finished drying my hair I put it on my shoulder and I could see through those huge transparent windows the city that had become my second home.

I kept walking until I found _Soi_ looking out the window at the city.

\- What do you think about the views? - I asked her because I was really curious about how she saw this environment.

The "young" woman with gray eyes was dressed in some clothes which I invited to try, I do not think she likes dresses, maybe if but I doubt she says so, so she had a shirt that adjusted to her color light blue, pants the color of his eyes and a small jacket of a strong blue color.

She turned to see me with an expression ... More expressive than normal he told me - they are interesting, it is something that is not from my world or the human world -

\- The truth is what the human world looked like - I answer

With some curiosity, she asks me - How long ago -

Turning to see the houses, buildings, people and cars - about 100 years ago - I looked at her again.

She turned back to the sight of _Shamballa_ \- It is curious how quickly I change the human world, so I have seen at least architecturally ours is quite old - With that, she looked at me with her hair dancing through the air and I ask - How old is our architecture? -

I ran my hand through my black hair accommodating strands behind the ear and a few forward, looked at the ceiling and I see again those gray eyes -Honestamente no se mucho sobre la historia de Japón, se mas de china, pero calculo si no mal recuerdo tiene unos 1,200 años -

\- La verdad tiene relativamente poco que se ha dejado de usar, pues hasta el siglo XIX con la intervención de estados unnidos e Inglaterra fue que Japón se habria y empezo a modernizarse-

She looked at me assimilating the words and I asked her in Japanese - Watashi ga Supeingo from itta koto or rikai shimashita ka?

I don't know what your level of Spanish is, so maybe I should tell you again if you didn't understand.

After a few seconds she said in Spanish with a strange accent and some words slowly - I ... I understood, but still ... I need to practice this ... Language -

I nodded and invited her to follow me down the hall that led us to a room which was a good size connecting with two doors and some stairs that were going down, while we looked down and said - There is a good place to eat for downtown, I hope you like it -

Her gaze hardened a little - You're not taking me to one of those poor health posts, right? -

* Sigh * - Quiet is a small but good restaurant, also you like street food do not lie - I look at her with some mockery and she just narrows her gaze.

_Perspective of ... Ichigo_

\- Damn ... * ha * I hope *uf* do not notice my delay - gasping as I run quickly to my home through people trying not to push them, because I had already fallen behind and it can not be that as soon as my family can suspect about What I do, maybe I'll finish it by telling you when my powers return because I doubt my father doesn't notice them.

Could I tell you now? Maybe, but I don't know if I have confidence in the Republic / Empire, I better tell you later. Besides, Galen wants me to keep this a secret.

What will he be doing to all this? I have not seen him for a long time, so much will be the issues he attends, if so, I see why he jokes with Marcus about leaving him.

Some of my thoughts and I see that I am a few meters from my houses, I stop and breathe, I take my fingers to the sweaty places my forehead, neck, neck, and armpits. Fortunately, my deodorant manages to cover the smell of my armpits (It is really good, I must continue to buy it), I try to dry the sweaty parts with a paper which I had in my bag and I feel its softness passing by picking up my soaked skin.

Without sweat, without panting and with my normal pulse, I walk calmly to my home, I open my brown wooden door and scream - Yuzu, Karin, old man, come! -

And yet the first thing I see is neither Yuzu, Karin, nor the goatee ... I see a small girl with black hair with a new cut and amethyst eyes looking at mine.

My gaze softens like hers, a small smile is formed on both faces.

\- Hi Ichigo - the voice is sweet

\- It's good to see you keep coming, Rukia -

...

To

Be

Continued

* * *

_People are sorry for the delay, the school also has me busy getting a fire emblem and writing other things apart from this but, but, I said it before and I will continue telling you this story will end, maybe in one or two years at this step because no I plan to make it very long, calculate about 23 chapters._

_We will see you in 2 weeks._


	14. Xi

... _I feel like I should add something here, everyone does, but what do I put? The characters talking? The ideas in this chapter? Ha, as if I had something planned, well I was inspired by video games, but they see this like 5 people, so what joke does it have to ask if they notice those references if they are only like 5 people?_

_Do I tell you things about my life? Some do it, well today I ... I ... fuck it, I'll see what I do._

* * *

_Enjoy the story_

_Bleach does not belong to me._

_Xi_

_The meeting with old friends_

_The emperor and the captain_

_The arrival of…!_

Ichigo's perspective

Rukia, the shinigami who had dragged me into a world that I thought was fiction, stories from our ancestors that in those times due to low technology and great superstition were credible, they turned out to be true and although several things were bad, more than anything because many could end in my death, others were quite pleasant.

When I lost my powers I thought that I would never see them again, fortunately, they managed to get the society of souls to give them a few days' permission to travel to this world.

I and the jet-haired girl approached and clasped our hands tightly.

\- Ichigo, it's good to see you - Hearing that voice I turned around and I could see a red-haired guy with a hairstyle that looks like a pineapple.

\- Renji, it is also good to see you - Separating from the purple eye I offered a handshake to my friend, followed by both patting each other's back - You haven't changed since last year - I commented.

With a mocking tone, he replied - What did you expect, I won't get gray in a year -

"That's right," I said with a small smile.

I could see over his shoulder I could see my sisters and Yuzu exclaimed - Good thing you are coming brother, I was already serving food -

Karin also greeted me - Wow, it was time for you to arrive, why did you take so long? -

"Damn, what excuse can I give him?"

\- ICHIGO! - That scream surprised me and I turned while looking at my father with some plastic bags in hand in front of the door - Just arrived? -

Passing a hand through my orange hair I answered them -… Yes, this is why they ordered me to help them a little with the cleaning before I left and that's why I was late -

My acting (partly thanks to learning from Rukia for the time she was around two years ago) was convincing enough.

Curiously Rukia turned her head, her eyes curious and her lips formed a question - Do you work? -

To which I replied - Yes, in a cafeteria in the city center -

\- So you studied to work in a cafeteria? - My friend with tattoos asked.

\- No, you don't need a degree for that, it's just a temporary job during the holidays and I sign up for a doctor's career - I answered a little strange - Do you think there is a career to work in a cafeteria? -

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "Well, school is for you guys to get a job, right?" -

\- Yes, but of course you don't need to be a scientist to work in a cafeteria -

Yuzu's voice interrupts us calling us to eat, she had focused on the conversation and we almost ate burnt rice along with calcined fish. Fortunately, my sister avoided it, the rice and the fish had a very good flavor.

On our wooden table, and this was covered by a bone white tablecloth in which the carbon black dishes and king blue details stood out and these soon filled up with the food that Yuzu made.

Giving thanks for the food (Thanks to the farmers even though I don't know them) and we started eating.

One of the things my father took out of those bags was a 2-liter grape juice, filled each one's glasses, and placed it in the center of the table.

After swallowing my mouthful of food I looked at the amethyst-eyed girl and asked, "How have things been in soul society?" -

After taking a sip of grape juice she replied - The truth is that quite a lot, the most interesting thing that happened is that ... -

Curiously I ask - What thing? -

With a smile on her lips and a proud pose, she said - I was promoted to lieutenant of the third squad - Her voice was perfect for the proud posture.

That surprised me - Wow, that's a surprise and how did you ascend? -

\- I am the most capable to assume that position -

After swallowing a mouthful of rice I asked him - What is it like to be a lieutenant? -

Her mood fell a little - The truth, things are **very** calm right now, the days are based on paperwork more than anything else -

\- Yeah - The red-haired boy commented after finishing his bowl - I wish something would happen to not be filling out papers -

A few minutes passed in which we talked about some things of his day today, I finished and go to wash the dishes helped by Renji.

\- To all this, because you are so interested in that trip of the second squad - Rukia asked me when she finished drinking her juice.

"Dammit".

_Third-person_

_The emperor and the captain._

"Come on, you can tell leagues that it is an excellent match," Suzumebachi told her carrier.

"YOU COULD SHUT UP!" Soi fon almost shouted that out loud, but from Galen's gaze, she knew that the frustration was beginning to show on her most serene face.

"Okay, okay, damn I just want to help you" Suzumebachi raised her hands in surrender, she just wanted Soi fon not to focus only on her work and Yoruichi!

\- Soi Fon, is something wrong? - The black-haired man asked him.

With frustration in her tone, the woman said to him - My annoying zampakuto does not stop annoying, worth the redundancy -

\- About what? - I ask curiously.

Looking the other way she answered him - That does not matter, the fact is that it is annoying -

\- ... Mmh, it's okay - He decided to play down.

However, on their way, they saw a crowd that was celebrating something in the middle of a road.

\- What's going on? - The brunette thought aloud.

\- I don't know, I don't read minds -

Galen turned to see Soi fon who had a small mocking expression, decided to go closer to see what was happening.

The people who saw you approaching greeted you - Emperor, it's good that you are here -

\- What's going on? - Asked them.

\- Tarkus arrived -

\- Seriously?! - He said surprised - Could you give me space? -

People pulled away and he said thank you as he started heading towards Tarkus, followed by Soi fon.

The blue-haired asked her - Tarkus is one of your electing princes, right? -

Turning to see her gray eyes, he answered exactly.

Passing through the crowd he saw Tarkus's troops walking proudly, some even saluting people, Tarkus himself was saluting people along with his second-in-command Saland. Seeing the emperor he smiled at him.

They both approached each other greeted each other with a pat on the back - It's good to see you back Tarkus - said the man in the black jacket.

Separating Von replied - It is also for my Galen - He noticed the small woman who was next - Who is she? -

Soi fon presented her hand and said in a cordial tone - Captain Soi fon of the second squad and leader of the Omnomautsukido, nice to meet you -

Shaking her hand he replied somewhat surprised - So it's you, I hope your stay here is being pleasant -

\- It is - The woman answered the large man.

Saland also introduced himself to Soi fon in a cordial manner, my bald friend turns to me and asks - Where were you going with her? -

\- I invited her to eat at the restaurant on Calle Elric, the one where we go with Marcus and Karl, the truth is that we finished the conversation agreements and we thought about taking a little rest -

\- In that case, invite her Karl's favorite dish, I think he would like it - The large man spoke with a smile

With a curious look, the lady killer asked - What dish? -

The emperor replied with a smile - You will know as soon as we arrive but I think you will like it - He turned to see Tarkus - We will see each other after we finish eating -

\- Sounds good to me, by the way, if you can bring me a _Torta*_ -

\- I will see you later - And with that, the emperor and the captain headed to their destination.

_At Ichigo's house_

\- Hey friend, why are you so interested in those records of the second squad? - The redhead asked him

\- Uhh? - That question grabbed Ichigo with his pants down

And almost literally since he had just gone to the bathroom and was fastening his seat belt.

The little shinigami also asked him - Is it true why that interest? -

After buttoning my pants Ichigo looked for an excuse and fortunately, he remembered one of the topics of history and of which he had spoken with Chad - You see, is that as you know there is a continent called America ... -

\- The one who makes the movies? - Rukia turned her head curiously

-… No, that's Hollywood, and if it's in America but it's just a neighborhood - The orange-haired man shook his head - You will see America is a relatively new continent, about 500 years ago the continent… -

\- Did it not exist? - That came from the redhead's mouth

\- No, do they not have information about the human world in their academy ?! - I understand that they come from another world, but at least know the basics, right?

\- If we have, only it is not very important - Rukia said to the orange-haired

* Sigh * - Well, just listen, at school, the subject of the discovery of America was touched upon, 500 years ago only 3 continents were known, however at the beginning of the 16th century the 2 new continents began to be discovered, America was discovered by When a Spaniard named Cristobal Columbus arrived in the Caribbean on an island that would be called _La Española,_ at that moment a clash occurred between two worlds, it seemed an interesting topic to me and I wondered if something similar happened in the society of souls.

\- Well, I suppose that would have been interesting, it would have been curious to know what would have happened if there were a continent that we do not know - The redhead commented

_Meanwhile on the other continent._

\- And what do you think of the Soi fon dish? - The brown skin smiled

She waited until she finished swallowing the mouthful of pasta that she had in her mouth - It is ... Pretty good, usually not as spaghetti since they don't serve it in the society of souls - After finishing saying she saw me directly in the eyes and with slight annoyance She said - And could you at least add the _San_ at the end if you are going to call me by my first name -

Take a sip of soda before answering him - It seems strange to me, I understand his purpose, but I think we have enough time and confidence to be able to refer to ourselves only as Soi fon Y Galen -

\- Well, in that case, I suggested that you start to get used to it, if we were to present your continent the best thing would be for you to adapt to our way - She says before eating more spaghetti

Galen finished his plate which was also spaghetti and after that, he told the blue-haired girl - I know, but you will also have to adapt to ours, and among them, the camaraderie is the main thing - A mischievous smile formed on his face - Also that _black kitten_ won you as a prize -

The Ladykiller's eyes widened for a moment before turning her gaze away - Okay, I guess we can put the formalities aside - She turned her eyes to him - But don't tell anyone about the cat -

Galen knew very well that that look added to the tone was a sign that if she did not want poisoned dawn (Or any of the thousand ways that she knew of killing someone), the best thing would be to listen to her. So I nodded and changed the subject.

\- Also, how many more days are you going to stay? - I ask the dark-haired

The gray-eyed took the last sip of her drink which was a fairly light glass of wine, I think she is quite strict regarding the regulation of alcohol - In two days I will return to the society of souls, although They do not suspect that they are worried that a bad luck blow will sink the fleet, so it would be best to arrive on time - She wiped the leftover crumbs from the food with a napkin - Besides I am one of the few who is in charge of maintaining order -

_ K_

\- Well, this should work - His voice with a hint of concern was one of the few in that room, a room that had the supplies that would take care of feeding the crew during the 5 days of travel in the known seas.

With speed and disguise, he got out of there already leaving his time bomb, the risky plan that if it goes _as planned will_ unite Angelica and the Ss.

Frank could see the different people passing by, some simply walked thinking or admiring the landscape, others with their friends or partners talked among themselves about things without much importance, some sat eating or looking at the sky waiting to start shipping the supplies in the ones that the members of the second squad returned to their home strangers, strangers to two things, Angelica and her plan.

Maybe they couldn't avoid his insanity, he could only hope that this insanity would turn out as well as possible. The voice, that voice that visits me in the dark, I hope it brings light.

_Galen._

"Very well, I suppose it was a good vacation," I said to the blue-haired captain.

She thrones her neck - If it was, it is not good not to have a rest because too much stress accumulates -

I nodded and asked, "So you're leaving?" -

\- Yes, the best thing would be to make sure myself that everything is prepared so that there is no problem - She told me

\- Alright, let's go then -

_Ichigo_

Already settled on the sofa, waiting for them to find the DVD player and with Renji and Rukia.

The truth seeing it like this, with my friends by my side and in this tranquility and seeing how it is that despite not having my powers I can continue to see them and spend time with them ... Is it really necessary to recover my powers?

* * *

_*Torta: Mexican food, is like a sandwich but the bread is bolillo (like the french bread)_

_Well, that's it._

_Unfortunately, this chapter came out later than expected, but with a little luck the next one will not take long and the interesting thing is coming. _

_Bye._


	15. Omnicron

_Well, now if more things happened to count, here in Mexico there is already a quarantine so I can write more often._

_The other is that we are going to enter the most thought-out part that I have, so those who maintained their interest in this will see what will be the best part, this chapter is only its beginning._

_Bleach does not belong to me._

* * *

_Omnicron_

_From scratch and maybe less_.

_Ichigo's perspective ..._

\- You see Galen, today I can't go - I tell him on the phone

\- Why not? - He question

Thinking for a moment I decide not to hide anything from him - You see, two Shinigami friends have come to visit me, and aside from wanting to spend time with them, I think they might be suspicious -

For a moment he does not say anything - Oh, in that case, we have a problem, since today it touches your USE application and it would not be good to suspend it -

Damn, then what do we do? - I say with some annoyance

\- I will come for you at the time when your day ends on a motorcycle, we go quickly to a place for teletransposition and we quickly inject you, we only inject you and return with your shinigami friends -

\- Sounds good -

With a more energetic tone, he speaks - Then we'll see you at… -

\- Three -

\- Exactly, see you -

\- See you later - I hang up the phone, put my phone in my pocket and take the customer's orders again, I was calmer than other days but there are still a few tables to attend to.

I approach a pretty thoughtful girl and ask her - What do you want to ask for? -

She a little surprised answers me - Ahh, I would like a sandwich with an espresso, please -

I write it down and head to the kitchen to say the request, "What are Renji and Rukia doing now?"

_With them_

\- ... The truth surprises me that these computers have not yet been awarded - The redhead commented as he typed something on a bone-white computer in Ichigo's room

Rukia just shrugged her shoulders - Maybe it's a lot of budget or _paperwork_ \- she said the latter with a tone of displeasure.

Renji remembered something and turning to see his friend, he said - To all this when it was that Ichigo gave you his password? -

The girl with amethyst eyes smiled maliciously - Well, let's say Ichigo is cunning but I am more so -

*A year ago*

\- If people don't expect something, it's that you do things so silly or illogical that they don't even think about trying it - commented the orange-haired

*A few minutes ago*

Rukia sat in the chair, turned on the computer and after waiting for it to activate, read the message "Enter the password."

Rukia thought for a while, the first time I put Ichigo's date of birth, wrong, the day he met her, wrong, umm, his mother's date of birth, wrong.

Rukia searches her memory and tries to remember something ... "I don't lose anything by trying," the Black-haired said to herself

…

Password

… Wait

Welcome!

And Rukia smiled

_Whit Soi fon_

I saw one of my trusted men bow down to me and then get up to speak - My lady, the supplies are already loaded -

I nod and ask - Any inconvenience? -

He shook his head - None my captain -

\- Very well, inform the others to prepare their things, tomorrow at 600 hours we will set sail to the east -

He nodded, bowed again, and disappeared in a blur.

After that, I go to the window and see the views of the island. "I really would like to stay longer" the soft voice of suzumebachi spoke in the blue-haired head

\- We will come back for next year, also rare are the times of peace in the society of souls, the best thing is to be prepared - I answered mostly annoyed companion.

"But you know, you forget something"

I try to remember what could have been - What thing? -

With a funny tone, she replied "That black collection kitty that machine had"

"Uhh," I quickly search across the room where that stuffed animal got into. It was not on the desk, in the drawers, or in the pockets of the clothes (It was quite small) - Do you remember where I left it? - I asked my zanpakuto

It took me a few moments to respond "I think you left it at one of the tables in the restaurant"

* Sigh * - Damn, how difficult it was to win on that machine - I spoke with some frustration.

"Well, could you ask Galen if he took it"

\- Well, I don't lose anything by asking, well I lose time, although if I go fast I won't lose time - And with that thought I addressed _Angelica_.

_In Angelica_

_Third-person._

¡ Body ga amae!

And three blows of fire hit his opponent, one in the face, another in the stomach and an elbow in the nape that almost knocked him down, although he took advantage and made a sweep which hit the ankle and caused the fall of his opponent.

\- You're pretty good - The black-haired man said and extended his hand

A gasping young woman replied - Thank you very much emperor - and took her hand.

\- Only Galen is fine - and with a little effort, I lift the young man.

\- Haa, haa, very well ... Mr. Galen -

The dark-skinned man let out a grateful sigh and clapped him on the back, after which the boy retired with his friends.

A voice sounded from behind the browneye - The boy is a good fighter -

When he turned around he saw Marcus and approached him - I know, he can become someone very good - Galen's gaze turned a little ... melancholic - Do you think he dies? -

Placing a hand on his shoulder his friend comforted him - Friend, remember that it is impossible not to have a single casualty, you are someone very capable of protecting your men -

\- I know, but I feel like I could avoid more deaths ... -

Smiling the man with milky skin changed the subject –You have saved as many lives as a medicinal field, come on don't feel bad, besides Ichigo is coming… and why do you have a toy cat? - That last one baffled him.

–Oh, yes you will see Soi fon won this cat in a machine and left it when going to the bathroom, so I picked it up but I forgot to deliver it - the most animated black-haired man commented.

Another voice joined the conversation - Emperor, it is almost time for Ichigo to leave! -

With a frustrated voice, he said - Damn, I must set an alarm for these things - And quickly ran - Is the bike still in the same place? - Asked while running.

The green-eyed man replied - Yes, but remember it's the other way - he said in a mocking tone.

And he runs

_With Ichigo_

_Strawberry point of view_

\- Uhh, why are you sweating? - I asked surprised the Moka-skinned man

* gasp * - It ... got late and I ... I don't like ... making people wait ... -

\- ... It's fine - And with that, I got on the back of his motorcycle - Are you sure it won't take us long? - Asked

He shook his head - There are about ... 5 minutes to arrive 3 to inject you ... and one to leave you at your house - the black-haired man was already less tired -

I nodded.

_Angelica. Ichigo's perspective_

\- Very well, don't move your arm - Adela's calm voice sounded in my ears as she buried the needle with that bright blue liquid in my arm.

Along with two other nurses in white robes with sapphire accents, Galen and Marcus were also by my side.

I did not feel the picket, but what followed.

The feeling was different from the previous 2 for some reason, I felt the dispersion of the liquid through my blood, but at one point I could no longer feel it, I was sweaty and tired, but without the feeling of fainting I had before, I felt Cold as if a fresh breeze touched me, the room seemed to change.

From white to blue, a sky blue, I was not sitting in a stainless metal chair but sitting in a skyscraper defying gravity by being in its windows.

I look up and see them.

\- Zanjetsu ... - I speak softly.

He with an expression of joy that he does not usually show answers me - It is good to have you back -

Missed asking - back? -

A voice that is similar to mine but is very different speaks - That's right "King", it seems that now we will no longer be confined to space in your mind - It's nobody but my hollow

\- So will I have them back? - I ask them while I stood slowly.

\- To a certain point, but it is a start from scratch, although I would say that even now you have less reiatsu than when you started - I speak the old zanjetsu

With a bit of annoyance, my hollow added - Yes, in fact even I am weaker than before, so it will be best to get back in shape "King" -

And with that, I went back to the white room.

Galen looked at me and wondered - did you see something? -

After a few seconds, I answer - Yes, I saw my sword and ... - I don't know if it's a good idea to tell them about my hollow.

With curiosity in his voice, Marcus asked - So what? -

-… I think my - WHAT'S HAPPENING!–

A scream interrupts me and when I turn around I see Soi fon ...

\- What? … As? Huuu - The surprise had left me speechless.

Soi fon, Yoruichi's student and captain of the punishment forces, how the hell did I get in ?!

Soi fon looked upset, but also shocked, her gray eyes reflecting those emotions.

"... Well, I was hoping ... That this would happen in a calmer situation ..." I hear Galen speak nervously.

Her eyes focus on him and with an authoritative tone she raises her milk-colored hand and demands - _Why is he __here? _-

I turn to see the chocolate-eyed man, his face looks in doubt but after closing his eyes and reopening them with flaming determination he responds to the blue-haired - I haven't lied to you before and I won't now Soi fon, around 3 years ago weeks I rescued him from a group of Hollows who almost ate him, he asked me who he was and obviously, I did not answer him with all the truth, telling him that he was related to the society of souls he asked me for help, at that moment we spoke, after hearing his story and problems -

\- After that, I decided to a certain point to take a risk and show him this new world since if it turned out well it could mean a possibility that Angelica and the society of souls got along better, so for almost 3 weeks I have trained him, and I have made the processes by which we achieve that some humans acquire spiritual abilities -

\- And now, as you are feeling, he already recovered part of his reiatsu thanks to the USE substance method - and with that, there was a moment of silent silence ...

…

…

…

…

Suddenly with a look that would freeze hell she looked at me and asked - Kurosaki, is that true? -

After a few seconds to recover from that look I replied, I would like to say that I did the same as Galen but I looked at Marcus (which helped thanks to his expression of (° ^ °)) and nervously I replied - Ehh ... Yes, yes that he said is true -

\- How do I know I can trust you? - The Ladykiller asked us.

Galen gathering more will - I don't know, you only have our word and you can only trust that -

She narrowed her eyes and after a moment the blue-haired said - This is the sign that you can hide things from me, I do not know if you hide more from me or what things you have hidden from me before ... I will forgive you this time, but if you hide something like that from me You will pay again, and something else you must inform me of everything that happens with Kurosaki -

\- Sounds good to me - Galen said

\- Not that I left you any other option - And with that Soi fon turned around ... But she turned to Galen demanding something - And give me my cat -

The Black-haired took a small black cat out of his pocket, walked to the captain and she snatched it away. Then he turned to me and asked - Kurosaki, can you call Zanjetsu already? -

\- Ahh, I think so - I said worried

\- Well, do it - She ordered

I nodded, and quickly closed my eyes, immersing myself in an image in my mind of myself falling into the water, once again in this situation… But now, I know what to do, I go to the submerged and scattered white boxes looking for the one with the red ribbon, it's not that, not that one, there you are.

I remove the cover and put my hand inside it, what I feel is familiar to me, when I took it out I carried a sword worthy of Cloud Strife and suddenly a wave of black and red energy spread to me.

My body was covered with black cloth and my shoes stayed in I don't know where and instead I had flip flops and white socks.

My landscape changed to the room where everyone looked at my old outfit.

A small smile forms on my face - As if I was 15 -

To

Be

Continued

* * *

_Well, internet people, I hope you do well, I do not have online classes but if they left me homework, fortunately, it is little and the last thing left is to read a 42-page trigonometry book._

_The next chapter is likely to take a little longer as I plan to write a funny one-shot of the Fire emblem Blazing Blade. _

_Good luck with your quarantine, eat well, do not make too many fap's and see you later._


	16. Pi

_Well, sorry for the delay but I did write a funny one-shot of fire emblem 7, it is quite OCC, but if you are interested I invite you to read it._

* * *

_PI: The return of the division_

_Keep your secret_

_Bleach does not belong to me… I would comment here but I can't think of anything._

Soi fon in _central New_ Island

"What other things are you hiding from me?" They are the thoughts of the blue-haired shinigami as she watches from the deck of a ship made of oversized crimson wood with several off-white sails and a small "Japanese cabin" that is like a mini Japanese palace.

The agents of the second squadron in a relatively short time put all the necessary supplies for the trip, which includes vomit pills, despite their training many were not used to the movement of the ships.

However Soi fon had the bitter feeling of betrayal, possibly it was an exaggeration, but for her loyalty was one of the most important virtues "And the only one that her pathetic lieutenant had" she thought.

She had a lot of confidence in Galen if she knew that he was after all the emperor voted by his people and had to look out for his safety, but hiding that they are rehabilitating the powers of _Ryoka_ was too strange.

\- Lady Soi fon, the ship is ready to disembark - One of his agents said to her, she turned to him, she was a native of _Angelica,_ could she trust them? Are they complicit in some Galen plan or was she totally paranoic?

\- Okay, thanks for informing me out, now order everyone to board the ship! - Finally says the gray-eyed captain. So far they have been as faithful to her as everyone else, of course because of the current events she will watch over them a little more, enough so that they do not feel watched. A good soldier does not develop confidence if he feels that all his movements are calculated and that may diminish his loyalty at certain times.

Finally, about 10 minutes later the boat was ready to set sail.

\- Is everything ready? - The blue-haired woman asked Frank.

In a firm pose, he replied - Yes my captain -

\- Very well, then let's begin! - She screamed, and with that, the boat began to move.

A large number of people who were on the pier began to shout, saying goodbye to the division, since several were native or had established relations there.

The agents of the second squad also said goodbye and everything while Soi fon watched everything. She turned her head towards the infinite sea because in a long time they would not see dry land again.

"I hope we have enough tranquilizers" That was Suzumebachi's voice "I don't want to have to go through vomiting during the other trip again"

That was one of the few things the Captain agreed with her Zanpakuto.

_Angelica, with Galen and Ichigo_

\- So you don't know how to hide your reiatsu? - Asked the Moka skin to the orange-haired boy

Scratching his head he replied - No, I have never been good at controlling my power, Uryu says that I am like a shower, I only spill energy -

Galen also scratched his head, turned to Marcus, and asked, "Could you bring one of those cloak? -

\- Sure - and with that, his friend went in search of that cloak

Ichigo, intrigued, pointed his finger at Galen and asked - What devices? -

To that Karl responds - They are camouflages of energy, these are used by those who lack the training to hide their Reiatsu and prevent Hollows from attacking them -

Sighing he says - At least there will be no more injections -

Galen with a smile I speak - Yes, I don't like needles either -

Ichigo formed a small smile as he looked at the blade of his sword while looking at it he heard a voice "It was lucky to meet them"

\- Zanjetsu? - I ask aloud and that drew the emperor's glances and the emerald-eyed spirit.

"Exactly, Ichigo, I suppose you will have to get used to this again" Zanjetsu's voice was calm.

With a look of strangeness, the dark-haired man asked him - Zanjetsu is your zanpakuto, right? -

The orange-haired man turned to see the man in the black jacket and replied - Exactly - and he looked at his sword again but noticed a detail.

On the hilt, more specifically at its end, was a crimson ribbon, he turned his sword to better appreciate it.

The blond man asks - What about that ribbon -

\- I do not remember that Zanjetsu had it - The shinigami half to his leaf asked him - Did you have it before? -

The old man replied - No - I turn to the golden-eyed hollow - Is that something of yours? -

The hollow, making a not very common expression of not knowing answered him - Curiously no, I would add a skull not a ribbon -

While Ichigo was thinking about the ribbon, Marcus arrived.

It carried the resemblance to a not very large steel plate with metal straps, - Okay, here it is -

Pointing his finger, the confused chocolate-eyed young man asks, "Isn't that very striking?" -

With a somewhat amused look, he replied - The young man says it with a sword that measures the same as him -

\- Touche -

\- Well, take off your top garment anyway - Hearing that, Ichigo looked at him strangely.

Smiling the emperor replied - Easy, it's not that he likes men - When Marcus said that he answered him - Chingate! - And laughing continuously - Haha, only that is, haha, the best position -

Even something strange Ichigo did as he was told and exposed his chest and back, Marcus approached him and placed the plate in the position of a backpack, Ichigo felt the cold of the steel and a small static on his back, the sensation of Static continued until the metal straps were fastened closed.

With a raised eyebrow Galen asked him - Did you feel something? -

The orange-haired nodded - Yes, a feeling of static -

\- That is a sign that the reiatsu is being stored in your camouflage - That voice was from Karl - With that they will not detect you -

\- Thanks - He covered his torso again and asked in a worried tone - How long has it been? -

\- Madres es cierto! Come quickly, I'll take you home on my motorcycle - The black-haired man said that while pulling Ichigo towards his motorcycle.

\- But wait, I have to change! - I scream as I was dragged across the floor.

_A few minutes later_

\- You really don't think they suspect? - He asked half shinigami while holding onto the motorcycle.

The dark-haired man who did not turn to see Ichigo to the east concentrate on the road while riding his motorcycle - Don't worry, you will tell him that shortly after work you met your friends ... No, not that, you helped me with my motorcycle, like that delay I decided to give you a ride and that's why I take you on my bike. -

Holding on for a small jump of the motorcycle the orange-haired answers him - What kind of problem? I don't know anything about vehicles -

It took me a while to respond, at that time he made "Hmm" noises until he finally answered - The problem will be that I fell off the bike, you came to see me and you helped me and ... No, not that ... Oh, I was with some friends in a broken down truck, you came to see and you helped us in what little you could and as compensation, I brought you on a motorcycle -

Ichigo nodded, "Well, it is not the best excuse but it is not that I can think of anything better" however suddenly I hear a voice "Ha, I never thought of seeing these streets again". Hearing that high-pitched voice a shocked face formed and I tried to speak to him "Are you your hollow?" and this one with mockery responds "Who else ? you know that the old man is not someone with many words".

Before a word came out of his mouth, with mockery the hollow made him notice something - You know, I think we already passed your house -

_In the sea of the end_

Frank's vision ...

Today I feel divided,

Between the feeling of betrayal to my comrades

And the fact that I miserably try to justify myself.

I appreciate that the captain is not in this moment, the worst situation is that she is the unfortunate soul that goes through this, however, anyone can be the unfortunate, in a deserved irony I will be whoever is patient 0, I should be but I am what Coward enough to want to think that I have redemption, perhaps that's why the first thing I eat is lettuce, the food that caused the outbreak.

It makes me anxious to see the others eating it, how many of them are infected, how many open doomed, perhaps the emperor was wrong to want to give me a chance.

The only good thing about this is that I have the courage to die fighting against my creation, ha, what a pathetic redemption ...

And so I finish the lettuce ...

_At Ichigo's house ..._

\- Why did it take so long? - The purple eyes complained looking at the clock, these days Ichigo is always with them.

Ichigo's father rubbed his beard and said, "Did my boy get a girl?" -

Just then they heard Yuzu scream - Why did you take so long ?! -

At that moment Ichigo who had a nervous smile replied - Well, you see ... -

Seeing Ichigo's hesitation the man in the leather jacket interrupts - He helped me and my friends with a mishap -

Hearing that, the blonde asks her brother - Really? - To which he responds with more confidence - Yes, that's why I was late and as thanks he brought me on his motorcycle - Ichigo pointed with his thumb at the vehicle Sapphire and coal in which I arrived.

With a slight bow to the stranger, he said - Thank you for bringing my brother -

With a smile Galen answers - It is the least I can do - And seeing that there is nothing more to add he said goodbye - Well, thank you very much boy, I hope you are doing well -

Yuzu and Ichigo also said goodbye and the brunette rode his motorcycle and left.

Upon entering his house Ichigo was reprimanded by Rukia with a - Where the hell did you go? - Ichigo apologized and explained the amethyst-eyed girl the situation.

After hearing the excuse she sighed while saying - At least your father was not right ... - which caused laughter in the redhead, which ended in a chip on his head, Ichigo asked what he meant.

\- N-Nothing, let's forget it and we will make up for a lost time - Ichigo assumed that when she looked slightly reddened, her father said something shameful.

The orange-haired nodded - Well, what are the movies you chose? -

Renji showed him two DVD boxes and these were: Terminator 2 and ... Godzilla and Superman are meeting in Tokyo? ...

…

…

Okay, this is going to make it interesting ...

_And it was_

As the days passed, the Shinigamis enjoyed their time with their friends until it was time to return to the society of souls, _Angelica would_ report on Ichigo's progress at the same time that the trade is reactivated. Soul society enjoys peace, with the job of taking down the Hollows in a very stable way, while in a matter of days the second squadron will arrive at the port ready to operate again with Soi fon… _Only one knows that these are the days before the clash between two worlds, and this clash will take place, not in a very good way._

_To_

_Be _

_Continued_

* * *

Hello, I am the author and I am writing this already finished this chapter, this took longer than expected since I started leaving homework online, the truth is I do not know about you but it seems to me that most teachers do not know very well the how to handle this I think it could be done better.

Anyway, I hope you do well, I will continue to update this story and I hope that it will somehow help you entertain yourself in quarantine.

See you later.


	17. Rho

Well, I am stressed out by the amount of homework left to me today, so right now I am going to write this chapter to stress myself out.

I do not own Bleach, I have already said in previous chapters that I would add if it were, Romans.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Rho_

… _The disease_

_ A few days after the crash!_

_Third-person_

\- It seems that finally arrived ... - Frank's voice was a whisper lost in the wind, the cough of about 5 people attracted the attention of the nearby crew.

For a few days, a certain number of sick crew members have been reported, their symptoms were not very serious, the necessary measures were taken and they continued as normal.

Frank saw one of these people, this mucus was draining, his eyes were watery, however, I notice the other characteristics of him.

Among them the fact that he spoke more than the Japanese language, that was the main key that he was from one of the _Angelica_ provinces because it was strange that someone from the Eastern spiritual lands spoke more than Japanese.

Frank took a deep breath, in a few days, these people would be in regrets, then they would no longer regret, but in return, the others would regret it.

The only option then will be the union ... Or die ...

_The arrival of Soi fon_

The wind danced around, making the leaves of the trees, candles, and hair dance lightly.

A girl with cobalt-colored hair and eyes like silver himself peeked into the bow of the ship, a group of _Shinigamis_ in their coal robes and others in a night suit that completely covered them were waiting for their arrival.

Finally, they boarded, the sea breeze was heard and the crash of the water against the wood, but soon the vibrations produced by the mouths of the spirits that formed words joined.

\- Captain welcome, Lady Soi fon - and the vassals her men knelt upon their arrival, the other Shinigami simply bowed and said - Captain welcome -

Soi fon bowed, her men stood up and she asked - I suppose the squad has not decreased the efficiency in my absence? -

With a calm voice, he replied - Of course not my lady, but of course, her arrival will cheer the rest -

Her gray eyes fixed on the group of Shinigami that were not his men and he asked - Have you brought the pack animals? -

Simplistically one of them replied - Yes -

And in a few minutes marvelous, wood-hued equines walked, carrying the spirits of black robes on their backs, and hauled in wooden carts the supplies the newcomers brought with them.

And so they walked until they reached _Seireitei_.

_Angelica, Shamballa training headquarters._

The sound of _clank, clank, clank_ was accompanied by the gasps and footsteps of the combatants, it was on this training day that the skill of the different members of the legion was tested in one on one duels.

Right now it was a really interesting one, Ichigo vs Arthur.

Arthur was quick in his movements, Ichigo proved this by having to use a shield to block his blows, however, the orange-haired boy was no novice and his glowing blade went to his friend's abdomen while he took advantage of the shield to push the sharp blade of its opposite.

Before approaching the metal-covered abdomen, he stopped and looked at the Spaniard with a mocking face.

\- You were not lying when you said you had the ability - And when saying that the hybrid and the redhead (but not in the crimson of Renji), they took a step away before taking posture, this was making a draw, the previous duel grabbed by surprise Ichigo kicking in the ... let's say it well ! in the penis, if it was due to sadism or because it would be done in a serious fight, Karl counted that as a victory for Arthur.

The Japanese swung his bastard sword with the point at the level of his face, he contemplated a maneuver which would prove that little by little, thanks to the help of these people, he regained his reiatsu.

In a few seconds, the sharp metal blades were again colliding with each other, clank, clank, clank.

They had already been covered in sweat for minutes, their locks soaked as were their shirts under the gleaming metal plates.

In a collision, the orange-haired man sees the opportunity and quickly rushes in, his opponent sees an error and makes a thrust, but, but… From Ichigo, sapphire energy came off, brilliant as fire, generated waves of wind, and suddenly the bastard sword is transformed into a giant curved sword, which measures more than a meter and only centimeters from the skin of the Spaniard, having practically touched the armor.

The hybrid had his night robe, however, it showed that he still had the armor under him, thanks to the fact that his armor was seen on the neck as well as on the hands.

His face showed pride when the hybrid spoke - We could say that I win - and after that, he offered his hand to Arthur, who accepted it.

The redhead looked at Ichigo as if it were a painting and asked him - So, this is what a Shinigami looks like? -

He nodded and said - Yes, except the sword -

\- Why is it so big? - Asked his friend while looking at the weapon of more than a meter.

While scratching his head the orange-haired replied - As I have heard, they say that the bigger the _reiatsu_ is, the bigger his sword is, although it also has to do with the fact that I don't know how to control my power -

\- Didn't it affect the head from below? - I joke his friend

\- Hahaha, unfortunately not - Ichigo laughed out loud

\- * Cough * Well, before they continue to measure it ... - That voice belonged to ... Marcus, the man was not in his informal clothes, he was wearing quite decorated armor, on his neck, wrists and knee pads he had gold ornaments, In the parts where his shining armor did not cover him, as in the flexion of the elbows, knees, parts of the torso and neck, he had something that looked like black leather.

The most extravagant were feathers of different colors ranging from a snow-white belt that had a sheath for a rapier sword.

\- ... I wanted to ask if you are interested in a duel - the black hair asked the hybrid.

With a raised eyebrow this question - Why do you want a duel? And why are you wearing feathers in your suit? -

He lifted his shoulders and answered - Feathers look good _chingonas_ ... - At that Ichigo remembered that Chad explained in his "teaching of Spanish" (Because Chad is not very good teaching), which _chingon_ depending on the context means something like brilliant.

\- And why am I interested in knowing what is the fencing style of the society of souls - Crossing my arms I ask him - Well, do you accept? -

Ichigo replied as he put himself in his combat stance - I honestly do not know the fencing of the soul society, but I certainly accept your duel -

The Prince Elector sighed - Seriously, don't you know the fencing style of soul society? Hmm, well, let's get started anyway! - And with that he adopted a pose in which his rapier sword was in a straight line at the height of his shoulder with his arm slightly flexed, his legs were separated and in his other hand, he had a brilliant dagger.

"When were your sword and dagger draw?" That's what Ichigo thought when he realized that he didn't see him draw his shiny weapons that reflected like crystal sunlight that filtered through the windows.

The orange-haired man centered all his senses in observing Marcus, he barely gave him time to react and with ditches, he avoided a lunge from the front, with the point inches from his neck and quickly made the wardrobe aside and cut vertically only so that his dagger blocked the cut and the wardrobe was suddenly with the edge on her neck.

\- You are fast - and in saying that he placed himself in a relaxed pose - but you do not have a fencing style - and with a fixed gaze he asks the hybrid - Tell me, is it true that you faced and defeated a _vast lord_? -

-… It is true -

The black-haired man put his hand on his chin and said - In that case, you were certainly powerful, to defeat that type of Hollows with nonexistent fencing -

And although he did not say it in his mind, there was the thought "It is certainly a hybrid, at this age, Galen was able to fight Rico"

_With Galen_

"Mama, ciertamente fue una semana interesada." The man in the black jacket spoke on his phone.

After hearing her question he replied - No te preocupes, no por cosas malas, en su mayoria -

\- Lo se, como esta papa? -

–Es bueno escucharlo, y mi hermano? -

\- Genial !, en unos cuantos dias Los visitare -

The dark-haired man saw the watch on his wrist - Maldicion, the time to inform Soi fon is near -

_Soul Society, with Rukia and Renji._

\- So is Division 2 back? - That was the voice of the redhead.

\- Exactly, for a few hours they landed at the _Wakayama_ pier - the little amethyst-eyed shinigami told him.

Frowning, the lieutenant speaks - I wonder if it will be worth it for them to travel to that far away place -

The jet-haired girl replies - Well, that's the only place where cocoa is grown without going to the human world -

The fire-haired boy says - I don't know if chocolate is worth that much -

_Angelica?_

The emperor saw a series of symbols that formed different geometric figures, pentagons, hexagons, octagons, and some circles.

Others were different irregular scarlet lines that came out of the center and formed symbols.

The black-haired man asked a girl with gold hairs, sapphire robes, and bone - How are the alchemists doing? -

With a voice that would be a little serious for a woman but full of serenity she responds - Young people are excited about this, do not doubt that great _Alchimist gegen_ will come out of here.

If it weren't for the similarity of the word _Alchimist, it_ would be difficult to translate its meaning, it was the emperor but even the emperors who were spirits did not learn all the languages spoken.

Nodding, he says to the young-looking woman, "I'd like to see they train."

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading, like the previous times this writing below I wrote at the end of the story, sorry for the delay, but suddenly the tasks online joined me, I hope you do better than me._

_We will see each other in 2 weeks._

... _And yes, Fullmetal alchemist slightly influenced the last part, but it has little to do with it, this is not a crossover._

_Now, see you later._


	18. Sigma

_Well, I don't have a lot of homework right now, so I can afford to do other things._

_I will not lie, writing this chapter was not the first thing that occurred to me, but I have certainly felt sorry for unfinished stories, so this will not be one of them, I will take my will and continue writing, always forward, even if I make mistakes I know I will improve._

_I won't put any more padding on this._

* * *

_Bleach does not belong to me._

_Is it really necessary to clarify it in all the chapters?_

_Chapter 18: Sigma_

Third-person.

Things in soul society started to go wrong, not because of a traitor or Hollows, but because of something much more mundane.

Illness, the streets of the _Sereitei_ where a large number of spirits walked, drank, trained, sang, suddenly they began to be less.

In the midst of days with the bright sun, several were reported sick, this disease was severe, too exhausted, with fever.

Some of them turned pale.

The truth is that the society of souls has never had such a worrying epidemic ... And this, this would not be a normal one.

**_Communication line._**

**_Angelica - Division 2_**

\- So these are the progress of the Ryoka? - Soi fon's calm voice was replicated through the line.

The dark-haired man replied - Exactly, I am surprised with how fast he seems to generate his reiatsu after USE, I will have to teach him to control his reiatsu so that it does not saturate his camouflage -

In his thoughts the cobalt-haired girl agreed, her thoughts on this Ryoka have not been much different over the years.

Disgustingly powerful, incredible potential, poor discipline, sloppy technique.

It was annoying to see a human reach that level, it shouldn't be possible.

That is why she was so attentive to him, only her dear Lady Yoruichi had noticed that she posed her eyes when he made a presence. She bothered her just like 100 years ago, she did not know why her teacher had trusted him, even so, suzumebachi and therefore a small part of the captain had some admiration for what she has achieved.

Out of simple curiosity the emperor decided to ask - And how are things going in the society of souls? -

She thought for a moment - Well, we're getting the hell out of a miserable illness -

Curiously, the black-haired asked - What are the symptoms? - and after hearing the symptoms from the captain the gulp, I take a deep breath feeling the air walking through her lungs and ask - The first to get infected were coming in your ship? -

With raised eyebrows the silver-eyed lady asks - Is there any reason for this question? -

Quickly respond - They are the same symptoms of the plague that hit us this season, keep your men vigilant because the dead can transform into _Maledicti_ -

Hearing such words the Shinigami asked again - How is it possible that this disease came here? -

Shaking in his head (despite the fact that she didn't see it well) he replies - I don't know, I'll tell the LÄKARE to investigate possible transmissions on the island, but trust me, the last time you doubted this, 90 % of _Bragoña's_ population ended up dead -

\- What if we can't control the plague? - Soi fon had confidence in her and her men, but she was not arrogant with something that could affect the entire nation.

After a series of breaths the man in the charcoal jacket tells him - Prepare the welcome preparations, if not controlled the plague, we will go there on our ships, we will carry the antidote for the infected, information from the _Maledicti_, diplomats for the presentation and 5 legions -

\- You will be welcome with open arms - Suzumebachi congratulate Soi fon for her joking

With a smile he replied - Well, our meeting was like this -

**_With Ichigo_**

**_Shamballa - Angelica_**

You could see the crowds walking through the gigantic streets of the city, entire families laughing, old cars traveling the roads like sparks, buildings with an architecture that wanted to emulate the finest architectural works with overflowing statues, sky with clouds that made heaven seem like a blue canvas with whitish figures.

And after eating in glamorous restaurants, Ichigo was walking with Karl, the emerald-eyed spirit took him with a person who carried out activities similar to the Shinigami, in addition to teaching him the control of his power.

As he walked away he began to think "I could never fully see the sereitei, nor will I ever fully see Shamballa?" and in his head zanjetsu replied "Well, if everything goes well the two cities will be seen by our eyes"

Shortly after that, a snort was heard "Yes, yes, very nice cities, but you cannot say that they are more interesting than the subject that this guy is going to teach us, he will certainly help us to become the most powerful"

With a frown and an annoying voice, the orange-haired chided him - Do not think for a moment that I will let you out so fast -

The hollow's laugh was as sinister as I remembered it - In that case, it would be best if you regain your strength, right now I grow faster than you -

Gritting his teeth, the half-breed knew he was right, after all he battled Byakuya and released the hollow, it didn't take long for him to almost take control of him.

Suddenly he raised his chocolate eyes and saw that they entered a mountain surrounded by emerald leaves, the sky was barely visible by the rays of light filtering through the thicket and suddenly he felt a presence.

He turned his head back, left, right, towards the branches, and in all he saw a blur of a shadow, feeling the danger Ichigo unsheathes his bastard sword, which was now the recipient of zanjetsu.

Focusing his senses on searching for this person's energy ribbons, in the short time he was here they decided to practice that and discovered that _Angelica's_ tend to be a more reddish-orange color than the scarlet of the Shinigami.

And with that he could see how the figure finally appeared before them ... It was the one that dressed in feathers.

Its dark feathers swayed in the wind and covered its entire body, except this time its face was uncovered.

She was a woman in her fifties, some of her hair was pale brown, the rest were gray, her face contained a few wrinkles, and her eyes were slightly pale amber, but her gaze showed determination.

With a voice that sounded a little tired, she spoke to me - At last, they introduce us as it should. Ichigo Kurosaki I am Lena Von Karnsiter -

With a wave of his hand, Karl said to me - Well, it seems that you will no longer have to introduce yourself -

I relax the grip on her gun and the orange-haired man ask - Who is she? -

The German was going to speak but the feathered dress interrupted him - I am one of the members of the hunters, the hunters ... They were a group of soldiers specialized in exploration, although we have activities in the world of the living -

\- They were? What happened? -

\- Oh forgive me, I wanted to say they are, I am not very good in the Japanese language as you will notice - Ichigo noticed that quite quickly, the accent was quite marked although she could not say well where in the world she was.

\- Yes, I see -

* Cough * * cough * the older woman coughed

Ichigo decided to ask - So they are like the Shinigami? -

She shook her head - We dedicate ourselves more in other areas - and a few seconds after saying that I continue - And these require the control of the Reiatsu, which for what I have been wasted as if it were a hose -

While scratching his head he replied - That's true, until now only I can store zanjetsu in a sword that is not my size -

With a laugh she turns to the legions coach - Will you stay to watch the training -

The emerald-eyed man replied - No, our men must continue training -

\- Oh -

\- Well, see you Ichigo and Lena -

The old woman took a breath, turned to Ichigo, and said, "Okay, let's get started, show me your energy as a shinigami! -

**_Sereitei_**

**_Days after_**

Through the trees, smears of the members of the 2nd squadron were seen chasing the trail of the newly resurrected _Maledicti_, for the information provided by their captain it was vitally important to prevent them from leaving the surroundings of the Seireitei.

\- Hey! - A voice from his colleagues captured his attention - I found a group of them, I need help -

Quickly the Shinigami yelled "Let's go over there" and jumped towards the origin of the voice. In the middle of the forest they saw one of their own fighting against a group of these Maledicti, the dead from the flu turned in a twisted way to this life, they were still dressed in hospital robes, their pale appearance, eyes barely alive and his slow movements were noticeable.

With a nod they reached the flank of the Maledicti group and started cutting their stilt walkers, the blood no longer maintaining its crimson color was paler.

During that quarrel, one of the assassins heard an enchantment and when he turned around he was received with a reddish explosion that left him with his charred side when seeing this one of his companions cut a Maledicti in half and went towards his partner alone so that a sword now brimming with red pierced his chest.

The last of them found his leg bathed in blood, being cut by one of the many Maledicti, he was on the floor, with his sword raised but surrounded by other Maledicti, he could only see his companions dying shortly distance from him.

And a voice was heard

\- Don't worry, you'll be back with them soon -

And when he turned everything he saw was in an electrical beam before falling.

…

Angelica

\- In a matter of a few days, we will arrive, we are already embarking - Galen answered him through the communicator as he looked at his ships filling up with supplies, putting their weapons in position and some saying goodbye to their close ones, the boats are painted with a blue wave in the hulls and with a skeleton snake in the bow.

\- Very well, we will continue to inform you of how much information we have to combat this threat - The cobalt-haired woman replied while looking at the group of men in front of her, her own were meditating and preparing mentally for this new danger, others looked distressed and those of the eleventh division furious.

These times would be one of many changes.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

_Well, this is another complete chapter and one that unravels a certain mystery that started a good couple of chapters ago._

_I am concerned that this suddenly feels very rushed, however, I feel that I have been getting too much background and little progress in this story, so I have decided that from here I focus much more on the story._

_I hope you like this reading._

_And ... we'll see each other in the next chapter._

_* Elmorador disconnects *_


	19. Tau

_Well, I am going to continue with this and fortunately, this is the part I had most planned, which I think is not so good for the story in general terms but at least in this part I think, I hope I can deliver the best of my ideas in this knot._

_I already appreciate not having to deal with the damn online chores._

* * *

_Bleach does not belong to me._

_Tau (Not those of Warhammer, but of the Greek alphabet)_

_**Containment failure**_

_** Spirit check**_

_A few days before the disaster_

_Outside of Shamballa_

Ichigo right now was in his black robe in the position of ... meditation.

The old woman opened one of her eyes and when she saw a frustrated Ichigo she told him - I already told you that this is not a hippie slop, meditation is an exercise in concentration ... -

The orange-haired man sighed heavily as he continued to listen to the woman -… The objective is that you manage to pay attention to your breathing if you succeed you will have trained your brain to be attentive in the present moment -

Hearing that he replied - I do not need it, I was able to react to my enemies to ... - and stopped when he saw that the old woman was placed on his right side.

\- Perhaps because of that same thought, you never managed to concentrate enough to pay attention to your breathing, without this, it will be impossible to pay attention to your reiatsu, which like air flows in each living being, but few are those who really decide to pay attention to it. Be patient, and once you are able to pay attention to your breathing you will be ready to pay attention to the flow of the reiatsu -

The words of the lady dressed as a raven were correct in that she was never someone patient, in fact, remembering most of the things he did were half done, practiced, and in a matter of a few days.

He didn't like the idea of accepting it, but he knew this would be worth it, so he settled back on the floor, closed his eyes, and tried to pay attention to his breathing.

.

..

…

….

...

…

_**2nd Squad**_

_**Headquarters**_

Several were confused with their captain's orders, "Watch over the sick? For what reason?"

Still, they knew that their mistress did nothing without reason or on a whim, so they obeyed.

The way was easy, saying that they were very good friends of his, at that time helping in caring for them if possible, observing any changes in the infected, asking questions in a subtle way to see if they obtained more information.

Clearly, in some cases, they were denied, others if they were allowed, when they met for the third day they obtained this information that was given to their captain:

1 It seems that the division under the command of _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_ together with Unohana and the fourth division itself is in charge of developing the antidote for this disease, although they dislike working together.

2 ° It is an unknown virus and which does not seem to come from any known place of the soul society, it is theorized that it may have been one from a shinigami who traveled beyond the soul society, due to that the majority of those infected come from _Seikainnoowari no shimajima_ (the islands of the end of the world) it is thought that this is the place of infection.

3 ° By the time they develop the vaccine, it is possible that several have died from the disease since it quickly attacks the nervous system.

Reading the information, the captain left her office and went to Captain Unohana, asking about the number of deaths so far is understandable and that many do, she knew that her soldiers could answer that question, but she knows very well that a Captain rarely reveals the actual death toll to a subordinate, no doubt panic is the least needed right now.

The soul society hospital was full, members of the fourth division were running down the hall, others were shouting orders, several volunteers from other divisions could also be seen supporting, among them stand out Sister Kuchiki, the blonde lieutenant from Hitsugaya, one of the members of the eleventh division of which the cobalt-haired spirit did not remember his name.

Finally, she met Unohana, who was using an incantation on a patient who was no longer breathing, her pupils were dilated and her eyes lost brightness, after a time, her death was accepted.

\- Sorry for the inconvenience - Soi fon drew the brunette's attention - But I need to ask you something Captain Unohana -

The woman gave her agents a few orders and turned to the cobalt-haired girl - Sure, Captain Soi fon -

They walked through the corridors, went up some stairs and came to an alcove which no one was around and in this place the murderer told her - The truth is I am interested in knowing what is the number of victims of this disease -

Unohana looked at her for a moment before saying - At the moment more than 1,000 in this place, in the surroundings where the infected passed, there are estimated hundreds, fortunately, our research shows that there were no infections in the most distant areas -

\- If in these places hundreds have perished, I can't imagine what it would be like in those marginalized places - commented the spirit with gray eyes - How is the vaccine research going? -

Before this, the other woman smiled - Fortunately with the help of the 12th squad the cure will take about 3 days to be ready to be distributed among all -

"Well, it seems that _Angelica_ was spared her entry" was Soi's thinking.

…

\- Damn it! - Shouted a _Shinigami_ who had been sending along with others to maintain order in one of the cities hit by this virus.

Reports of the disappearance of corpses and others had recently been filed in this city, however, the reason for the disappearance was more fantastic than previously thought.

\- Ahh! - That was the last gasp for one of his companions to be this pierced by metal.

Seeing that there seemed to be no more than he and 4 of his companions decided to leave, next to them were the remaining inhabitants of the city, however, guiding them would delay them and the news of what happened must be something that is reported without delay.

\- You guys go ahead, I will stay to guide you, what happened here should be the first to be informed - Upon hearing this, the leader of the group ordered another to accompany him.

And after that they 2 remained to guide the people while the rest crossed the dense emerald forest.

And yet they were not the only ones to head to break the news.

The same thing happened in 3 other towns and cities around.

Families, friends, acquaintances, guards killed by the disease.

Their bodies began to disappear as well as healthy people.

_**In the forests of the soul society.**_

_?_

\- My lady, the recruits from these lands have already acted - A masculine voice and a harsh tone spoke.

A female figure mounted on a rotten horse replied - It seems that our "infiltrator" achieved the expected, have they taken care of him yet? -

\- Fortunately my lady, thanks to the drug she did not notice our presence, while Frank traveled through the woods to give the news he was intercepted -

Raising her eyebrows the pale woman replied - Did they manage to cut the routes so that no one gave the news? -

He denied with his head.

She sighed - It doesn't matter, if we can at least leave the capital in chaos we will have dealt a very hard blow - and with that, the gray and black-haired woman replied - I will succeed where the Carnstein clan failed -

\- Aren't you afraid of the arrival of the new emperor? -

She saw it directly through her tar pupils - Our main army is crossing the northern Tayo Sea, as I already told you, even if the first siege fails our true army will crush them -

_**With Ichigo**_

_**A few hours later**_

\- And then how come you are here Ichigo? - Arthur asked him

Ichigo responds - Well, my sisters went out with my father, I was not interested in going with them, Orihime went out with her friends and I really had nothing to do so I simply thought of walking around the city -

\- I see - And after saying that they talked about their impressions of the city, both shared the opinion that the time they seemed to be in was curious, there were cinemas and theaters but they still lacked certain things in their world.

People around him did mundane things, without much worry beyond rent, some dressed formally, others wore leather jackets, the weather was cool, and the sun was shining in the far space.

And yet that was interrupted by a message that reached the redhead.

This to the frown Ichigo asked - What happened? -

\- They call us to something urgent - The tone was totally serious.

_**Shamballa Fortress.**_

_**Meeting of the princes' electors and the emperor.**_

With a look and a somber tone, Galen spoke - Very well, it seems that our presentation with the society of souls will be tense - after a breath, I ask - Von, are you preparing your troops? -

Through a screen, an old-looking man with a gray mustache answer - Yes emperor, in a short time we will have our fleet ready -

\- Tarkus - The emperor addressed the great man - Prepare a defensive line in case the _Maledicti_ try to take advantage of our absence -

\- You too Magnus and Clair -

A blond-haired man and a woman with long hair nodded.

He turned to Marcus and put a hand on his shoulder told him - My friend, you will stay in the capital as in my absence and in the case of my death... -

* Sigh * - Galen, I would like to accompany you -

With a sad smile, the Moka skin respond - Me too, those times will return, but not today -

_Thousands of footsteps are heard._

_Rifles "click" when the safety is removed._

_Swords are sharpened._

_The pikes are formed._

_The words are heard._

_And in each of the souls, there are dreams and hopes._

_In every life, there are the dreams of the universe._

_And several will be wounded with the steel._

_**To**_

_**Be**_

_**Continued**_

* * *

_Sorry for the delay people._

_But my computer fell and almost broke, fortunately, it was not the case and I can continue typing._

_I really think you will enjoy the following chapters._

_It is time for the steel to be heard, as well as the courage of the fighters._

_I am excited to get to this part of the story._

_We will see each other in the next one._

_And if they wanted blood, in the next chapters, white lilies will be crimson._


	20. Ipsilon

_See you again readers, today is the day that a Maledicti army assaulted the serietei, Angelica's troops are already on the way._

_The truth, as I have already mentioned, I am excited to get to this part of the story, I think it will be one of the ones that I enjoy writing the most, and I hope you enjoy reading it._

_Without waiting any longer, let's go_

_Bleach does not belong to me._

* * *

_**Ipsilon.**_

_** Assault!**_

_**Reinforcements by sea and land.**_

_Third-person_

_Maledicti Army_

\- Listen to me, my new warriors! - The voice of the pale woman riding a rotten horse was heard in the ranks - We are advancing directly towards the seireitei, all the surrounding cities have already been looted and burned so their only option is to face us head-on -

\- They will be caught off guard by never having confronted each other and we will instill terror with our mere presence -

Previously they were dead, that of course can make the hearts of the defenders' doubt, also the leader had a veteran group with her.

These veteran Maledicti had powdered armor, with blood and crimson cloth running through his body, you could see that not much meat was left of them, the bone was already visible on his face, the eyes were full of life, however.

\- Let's march my soldiers - After that scream, the woman took out a curved blade sword and in her charcoal-colored armor she began to march on her horse.

And the army followed her.

_**Soul Society**_

_**A few hours before**_

_**With Soi fon**_

When the soldiers gave the warning of what happened in the villages, many, if not anyone other than Soi fon, were incredulous, how could the spirits be resurrected?

However, something was undeniable and she remarked that in the middle of the discussion.

\- I also doubt that they are resurrected spirits - Obviously she knew from Angelica that if she existed, in fact, the first thing she would do would be to make this known to them - But it is undeniable that something burned the villages and left several vassals and Shinigami dead, we must be alert -

Everyone agreed on this.

With a psychotic smile, Kenpachi spoke - Finally some action, after so much boredom to me and my division this will be useful -

At that, several generals sighed, Soi fon too, but she knew that this attitude _could_ be good this time, if they do not launch into a suicide attack, it is very likely that they are one of the few who does not flee when facing off against the undead.

_**Mar Tayo**_

_**Maledicti Fleet**_

While the new army carrying the leader on the way to the Seireitei was mainly composed of cams, this army was protected with steel armor, covering the essential parts to allow more mobility, such as the torso, some parts of the legs and arms, as well as knee and elbow.

Like veterans these had a greater state of putrefaction than the cams of the society of souls, with the difference that they still kept most of their meat, their helmets were quite similar to the _morriones_, and some wear brimmed hats wide dark wood color.

These checked their swords, spears, pikes, rifles, and cannons.

Then one of them when feeling a cold wind commented - I hope there is no storm -

_**Ichigo**_

_**Human world**_

\- And that is the danger in which the society of souls is - speak the woman with violet hair.

Kisuke and Ichigo's father had dark faces.

With a serious look from Isshin he asks the cat woman - Did they really have to keep this a secret? -

The Moka-skinned woman replies - You know very well what the Soul Society was and is if only among ourselves we have had countless civil wars. How do you think it will be with a completely different civilization? -

Both Isshin and Urahara knew he was right.

The hatter stands up and says decisively - Then I will open the portal, Yoruichi, you will go out and inform yourself about the current situation in the society of souls -

She smiles and says - I was going to ask you exactly that -

Ichigo already in his Shinigami form approaches his father and says - I understand that you are upset -

\- Why did you not tell me? - The black-haired man asks his son.

* Sigh * - I know if I had told you you would have watched me by sending someone else, seeing how the situation could be misinterpreted I decided not to say it -

\- Before you say it was very risky, I told Chad and Uryu, in case I did not return at the scheduled times they would warn Yoruichi, you and the hatter -

With raised eyebrows the question - Did they accompany you? -

\- Not -

They were silent for a moment until I asked something else - After spending time with them, do you consider them reliable? -

\- Yes - The orange-haired answered without hesitation - Without them, they would have lied to me I would not have my powers, they would not have trained me either -

His father places his hand on his son's shoulder and he said, - Then I will trust them, only next time let me know when you do something similar, regardless of whether I will support you.-

… Thank you… -

_**Seireitei**_

An agent from the second squad that was sent by Soi don runs through the streets screaming - They're coming! They attack us! -

The other soldiers confirm the march of an army and the city surrounding the Seireitei begins to be evacuated, taking the civilians inside.

_**The assault begins**_

On the outskirts of the city, a lot of spirits begin to enter the first houses and take everything that seems valuable, jewelry, some clothing, money.

The leader allows the burning of only some houses, but not all since with wood, they can make ladders and siege towers.

On the walls, you can see this and they are sent to squadrons 11, 13, 2, 5, and 10.

Squad 11 is deployed to face the enemy, they charge at the scream of Banzai, in the beginning, they overcome the invaders by making them fall back and adding several dead bodies to the ground.

However, in their thirst for blood, they are surrounded by an enemy group from behind, without being aware of it, several members of the division are charged, dying, and from the highest buildings, they begin to receive the rain of arrows.

In a matter of a few minutes, they all drop dead in despair and fury.

Due to the wild nature of this squad, this is repeated several times and in several places, the only place where this does not happen is the one led by Kenpachi himself who cuts in two any enemy that crosses him, along with the bald man and the metrosexual, but in the rest, the invaders advance on the bodies of several former members of the eleventh division, the smell of blood was noticed.

Suddenly balls of red energy explode against the bedrooms and windows where the archers were, Division 5 has already positioned itself and the archers had to withdraw in order not to die.

Several roofs and entire rooms were destroyed as well as several bodies.

Seeing this, the woman riding her rotten horse, which advances with her troops, sends groups to try to collide head-on with them, while the few cavalries that she has grouped her into 5 groups of 20 and sends her to try to surround to attack behind or on the flanks.

The invader lines explode as they try to reach the 5th squad groups, due to the houses the cavalry is slow to charge but achieves its objective and charges against most of those groups.

The result is several bodies impaled with spears shooting out of the air and several others by the swords of the knights, however, those accompanied by Captain Shinji are protected by it, in addition, squad 13 arrives to prevent the knights from killing the stragglers from Division 5, plus Hitsugaya positions his men in such a way that they cannot flank them or the other divisions.

The leader, seeing that Kenpachi is approaching, orders her men to quickly bring the dead bodies. Most of her men, except for the veterans, are confused, but when she shouts at them, she forces them to do so.

With the bodies one of their veterans in which this hooded dress begins to bleed the bodies, with the blood he quickly traces with the help of other veterans a strange symbol, which had a circumference of 10 meters.

In addition to this having in its center some wavy lines that connected the circle, the woman got off the horse and with a dagger cut a fine line on her hand dropping blood in the circle, the woman placed her hands on the circle from which gray smoke began to come out, making it impossible to see this circle.

She turned to the direction where Kenpachi was, he was about to collide with his veterans and she quickly addressed him.

Kenpachi was covered in the blood of his enemies, he was accompanied by his loyal sub-captain Ikkaku who also had a smile because of the number of fights he has fought in this time, on his left is Yumichika who tries not to ruin the blood. appearance.

A woman with part of the white hair and parts of the face with scars, wrinkles, and with a cut on her hand is presented, leaving the veterans aside.

\- Who are you? - Zaraki asks pointing the woman with her sword.

\- Ahem, I'm Rhayla Ung, the leader of this invasion - Her Japanese was pretty bad - Now it's your turn to introduce yourself -

\- Kenpachi Zaraki the captain of division 11 - With a psychopathic smile I add - You had better be strong since it takes more than courage if you want to invade the Seireitei -

Showing his teeth Rhayla tells him - In that case, I challenge you to a _Single strid_ -

\- What the hell is that? - Kenpachi asks

\- Means in Swedish singular combat - She answers

\- In that case, I accept -

She gave the order to her soldiers to let Kenpachi and her two companions pass, but that no one else should pass.

Upon entering Kenpachi realized that where he and the woman were standing the floor was surrounded by smoke.

With a smile, Rhayla said to him - You subordinates don't get too close to this smoke -

Before he asks why the hell not, the smoke began to form a wall that surrounded that strange scarlet symbol which was visible to everyone, also both Rhayla and Kenpachi seemed to be short of breath, they exhaled very hard, suddenly they both started to scream and around her body, she began to see her reiatsu, Kenpachi's yellowish and the woman was greenish.

The reiatsu of both was expelled towards the skies from where everyone could see it, forming two winds of pure energy, one yellow and the other green.

A few seconds later both Rhayla and Kenpachi seemed to be more stable but both panting, the man with bells on his hair asked him - What… shit… did you do? -

She smiled - Yes… I said… _Single strid…_ in Norwegian… it was for a reason, ah, where… I come from… it is a… singular combat with special rules… -

\- In this ... the ability to use both fighters reiatsu ... is eliminated ... leaving them ... at a level similar to that of a human -

\- That ... You didn't say it - Zaraki said

\- Did you flinch? - She smiled.

Kenpachi answers - No - And he took his half-broken sword with both hands and charged against it.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

_Well, as a writer I am I know that I must finish the chapter in one interesting part to finish it in the next._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the truth is when I saw the series and presented to the 11th squad I realized that it has the weakness of many armies throughout history._

_A lot of indiscipline and a lot of confidence, an example is the battle of the Stirling Bridge, the unsuspecting English sent a large number of troops that could easily destroy the Scots, but William very cunning positioned himself on a bridge that did not allow more than two horses to pass, the English appeared anxious to the combat and were terribly defeated thanks to a superior strategy._

_Well, I don't roll them up anymore, see you in the next chapter._

_The dweller is going to dwell._


	21. Phi

_This is the next chapter._

_I am going to say a lot, but I am happy to be in this part of the story, the pace from here should be faster than in the previous chapters._

_Also, since I have enough free time, (finally finished the virtual classes) the chapters should not take long._

_Without further ado, let's go._

_Bleach does not belong to me, its creator is Tite Kubo._

* * *

_Phi_

**_ Breathless duel._**

**_Swords, hands, and teeth._**

Chis, Chas, Chas,

It was the sound of two swords colliding, one elegant with an asymmetrical blade which gleamed in the sunlight and ended in a very sharp point, the other was very worn, several pieces were missing, if not for the teeth generated by the hollow someone would say that it has already lost its edge, despite that, the old sword would not be broken.

Kenpachi will be brutal in his way of attacking, but not a savage who attacks without intelligence, each lunge and slash he directed towards the woman forced her to be defensive.

Chas, chis, Chis.

Rhayla, trying to find an opening between attacks, when he raised his arms to his head to make a vertical slash, she gave a quick lunge.

Kenpachi stepped aside long enough not to be pierced by the sword, however his shoulder suffered a small cut, he quickly slashed into the woman's arms as they were exposed after that thrust.

She managed to stop the Kenpachi blade by covering the possible slash with her steel bracelet resting it on her other arm, the advantage of bringing armor to combat, but she was in an awkward position.

_Note * Remember that during the previous chapter it was established that instead of fighting, the reiatsu was taken from them, so the strength of both the combatants and the swords are the same as if they were from the human world._

Kenpachi at that moment achieved a direct kick to the liver, the woman is on the floor trying to catch air, the captain who no longer had his patch pounces on her.

Unfortunately for the captain, he too was tired due to the lack of reiatsu, so he gave the undead time to dodge the attack ... almost. Leaning his body to the right earning a cut in the armor that left his back a little exposed.

But that movement allowed her to thrust through the wrist of Zaraki. To the point that the tip came out on the other side of the wrist, listening to the metal ripping flesh and even the thundering of the bone with a small _crack_ leaving a bloodstain on the woman's armor and leaving the captain's hand useless.

Even though his hand went through Kenpachi with his good hand he raised his sword and directed an attack towards Rhayla again, it simply rolls to the right avoiding being crossed.

Feeling on her skin the edge of the eleventh division captain's sword in the same place where he had left the opening, she realized that she had only one option ...

She abruptly stopped rolling and in a quick movement with her left hand which was protected with steel she made a movement to deflect the sword and take it from the edge, it almost failed to result in a deep cut in her cheek and the protection in her pierced hand, but also, with adrenaline running through his veins and reducing pain.

She gives a slash that almost cuts off Kenpachi Zaraki's hand.

His hand was left hanging with a piece of bleeding meat that still joined him with his arm.

Despite not having both of his hands, Kenpachi followed, raised his left leg and stomped on the black-and-gray-haired woman's abdomen.

Aghh, Rhayla gasped, the captain gave him another footfall and another and another, but before he could take a footfall the woman quickly slashed with her sword.

That cut Zaraki's knee that had no place to learn and fell on Rhayla, with a grunt he opened his mouth and bit the woman's ear, his blood spilled in the captain's mouth, she screams in pain and with a quick movement Thread the tip of your sword into the eye where the patch used to be.

\- Ahh ... - That was the last sound produced by Kenpachi Zaraki. With the pupil of his good eye he saw his subordinates for the last time, he was sad to no see Yachiru for the last time.

Rhayla, recovering air, saw Kenpachi's pupil dilate and lose its shine, the black color turned milky.

\- CAPTAIN ZARAKI! - Their subordinates shouted when they saw that the undead put the corpse aside and stood up, removing her sword from the body of her former captain.

\- MOTHERFUCKER, I WILL KILL YOU - Ikkaku shouted with a fury he had never shown before, as well as releasing all his reiatsu that even cracked the ground and launched himself at the woman.

Only so that when he entered the circle all his reiatsu dissolved in the air, he was kneeling gasping for air, luckily he looked up in time to see the woman launch against him and he raised his sword to put it first.

And the moment she approached, he kicked off with his legs and leaped towards her ... But he deflected the blow of the sword with his steel bracelet, tilting his right arm up and at an angle where the sword did not hit him and Rhayla He was able to thrust Ikkaku into the abdomen with his left arm, causing the now crimson tip to pierce his body until it emerged from the other side.

Blood came out of Ikkaku's mouth and he fell to the floor when he removed his sword, even on the floor he saw it with fury, but he looked at the body of his captain and more calmly said - Captain Kenpachi ... I'm going with you - and closed his eyes.

The woman was breathing heavily, and she turned to see the last one left - And what will you do? -

With a look of fury, he unsheathed his sword and shouted the name of his sword and before that, beautiful lianas and branches came out that tried to immobilize the woman, but when they crossed the blood circle they fell to the ground because they lost the reiatsu.

Seeing that, the woman said - If you are going to use more than your sword in its normal form, I will also use it - and after saying that she takes out a flintlock pistol and shoots.

Boom!

The bullet is embedded in the chest, yet he runs towards her leaving bloodstains behind him, returns his sword to its original form, and prepares it to attack the woman.

Rhayla returns the flintlock pistol to the holster she had on her thigh, it is only put into a fencing pose, left leg back, right leg tilted slightly forward, and with the sword at a 90 ° angle forward.

Yumichika like Ikkaku falls to his knees as he passes through the blood seal, gasping heavily for air, and like Kenpachi and Ikkaku releasing his reiatsu he is dissipated into the air losing the ability to use it.

When he looks up he sees the undead quickly approach him and his sword quickly raises it.

Chas, chas, chas.

Rhayla was already tired of fighting in a place where there was no reiatsu, so in that dance of swords, she took advantage and placed herself outside the circle leaving Yumichika inside the circle.

Chas, Chis, chis.

The long-haired spirit tried to find an opening, however, the burning and loss of blood caused by the bullet made it difficult, at one point he saw that when she made a diagonal movement with her sword, that made it available to nail the sword in the armpit, place not protected by his armor.

But the woman left that point on purpose and when he tried to thrust her shoulder, she with the obtained reiatsu diverted it to her right hand which had steel protection was intact and took the sword.

With his sword caught in the damn woman's hand, he couldn't stop the woman from making a lunge that pierced his head from the temple, killing him instantly ... And his body fell limp.

…

…

…

Rhayla looked at the bodies of his enemies, the 3 of them in the blood seal and said - It was a pleasure fighting with you, but without reiatsu, you cannot win -

And she knelt in front of the blood seal, clasped her hands together and placed them on the line that made up the radius of the circle.

And this one began to shine.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

_As you read, this was a chapter focused on the duels of Rhayla against Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika._

_The truth is I am a little nervous, I do not consider myself very good in relating duels, I sincerely apologize if the description was bad, I will try to improve it._

_Without anything else, I hope you do well and we'll see you in the next chapter._

_The dweller is going to dwell._


	22. Ji

_And we continue with this next chapter, the truth is that I am running out of things with which to fill this part because I am quickly writing the chapters._

_If I had to fill this in with anything, it would be to tell you that I am excited about the release of the Total War Troy, I would go so far as to say that perhaps I will give a little wink to the Trojans in this or some other chapter._

_After that filling let's go through the story._

* * *

_**Ji**_

**_Funeral..._**

_** Attraction tactics.**_

_With Yoruichi._

_Seireitei._

Since she saw the black smoke from the top of the mountain, the violet-haired woman knew that something happened, she with her characteristic speed stopped on a roof when she saw several shinigami collecting the bodies of other shinigami.

While this was not comparable to the blood the hollows spilled on their victims, which she came to see in her time as captain of the second squad, there was an important difference here, they had no evidence of the brutality with which the hollows used to devour their victims.

In addition to several buildings being ruined by fire, black stains covered their surroundings with walls eaten away by the heat, some smoke still escaping into the sky.

She averted her gaze, concentrating to locate Byakuya's reiatsu, and immediately after finding it, she went there.

Byakuya, who was watching his men transport the bodies of his companions, felt Yoruichi's presence, turned around, and when he saw her, she asked him - Byakuya, what happened here? -

With his typical calm voice, the spirit responds - We were attacked by an enemy that we have never seen before - and this one returned to look at the battlefield.

Yoruichi turned to see the same place that Byakuya saw, but she looked to her left when she felt the presence of her former student, Soi fon.

\- Lady Yoruichi! What a joy to have her - Soi fon greets her with eagerness and respect.

With a smile, the golden-eyed spirit responds - How many times have I told you that there is no need for so many compliments ?, Soi fon - although afterward her face becomes serious again and asks - How is this enemy? -

With a somber expression, she replies - Quite strange, they are not any kind of hollow, to tell the truth ... They seem to be spirits that were previously dead, but instead of reincarnating in the human world, they returned to this world -

\- And whoever commanded them was not from this place - Byakuya began to speak - It was an unknown-looking woman who wore armor ... - The leader of the Kuchiki clan looked directly at Yoruichi's eyes.

\- Furthermore, she managed to kill Kenpachi Zaraki, as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika -

Yoruichi's eyes looked like dishes from how open they were - WHAT? Did she kill them? -

Both Byakuya and Soi fon agreed - And the worst thing is - This time it was Soi fon who spoke - That at no time did we detect that she had enough reiatsu to beat them, but she has a technique to cancel reiatsu -

\- How do you know? - The Moka-skinned woman asked.

Soi fon begins to tell them the events of ...

_**1 hour before**_.

_The defenders were already pushing back the assailants, with all the streets guarded by different groups the Maledicti couldn't envelop the troops, the cavalry as well as the archers were under constant harassment from the fifth squad's kido._

_Suddenly a female voice was heard saying something like_ \- Veteraner. TRÄCK UTTÄDET, soldiers retreat - _and the assailants began to retreat in a more or less organized way._

_The Shinigami chased them, killing some during the retreat, however, when the Maledicti approached the outskirts of the city several were heard._

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang._

_Several shinigami fell to the ground bleeding and suddenly some subjects with an armor of medieval knights were formed occupying all the way and this happened in all the streets, thus only allowing the passage to their companions._

_The formation of the Maledicti veterans had halberds and these formed a wall through which it would be suicide to charge head-on, although few made up these formations._

_So the shinigamis__ picked up momentum and jumped up, only one of the two lines placed their halberds pointed at the sky, and seeing that only one line was the one with their halberds in front gave confidence to the spirits to charge._

_A serious mistake, because suddenly a volley of bullets riddled the shinigami who tried to jump the halberd formation and at this the second line lowered their halberds again, causing several shinigamis to string themselves into those weapons._

_The good news is that the captains were already in combat, the bad news is that suddenly several waves of fire began to devastate all the nearby buildings and what looked like white reiatsu spread through the place as if it were some kind of gas, leaving without reiatsu to all the shinigami in the entire area that encompassed the seireitei and its surroundings._

_After that, all the attacking forces withdrew, the closest shinigami who did not die by the veterans' weapons reported that behind them they could see the figure of a woman in armor._

**Present**

After hearing the story, the violet-haired woman is silent, Byakuya seeing that she was thinking decided to go with her men, there were still bodies to bury.

Seeing him go, Soi fon was about to do the same but was stopped by her "old" teacher (Why for Soi fon she will always be her teacher) and Yoruichi with her eyes indicated that she should follow her.

Being far enough away from the others, Yoruichi ask - Soi fon, did you warn Angelica that the _Maledicti have arrived_? -

**Angelica's landing fleet.**

About a little more than a dozen ships made up the fleet, about 9 were the transport ones, the rest were destroyers and hired to protect the fleet.

Like much of its technology these were similar to those of the last century, and also these had a camouflage painted, this camouflage consisted of several lines similar to waves in different directions, this makes it very difficult to say at a great distance from which direction the ship was heading.

The main ship was a battleship class Bayern, battleships used by the German Imperial Navy in the First World War, only, of course, this had the most modern improvements that Angelica was allowed to achieve and this was the time of arrival at the coasts were being discussed. of the society of souls.

Galen, who was taking pills to avoid vomiting from the movement of the ship, tried to listen to what Héctor was saying.

Héctor was a man who had a strong voice, his hair and beard the color of night, his hair and beard were somewhat short but these were curly, his skin was white and his eyes were chocolate brown, as well as measuring around 1.85 M/ 6.06 ft.

\- We estimate that we will reach the coast in 2 days, although this may have varied a bit - Héctor commented while pointing to a big map attached to the metal wall, this map showed Angelica, the Maledicti areas, the seas, the unknown zone of the hollow world and of course the Soul Society.

The dark-skinned man replied - I'm glad ... To know that this was fast ... I don't think it will take more days like this ... I will notify Soi fon so that there is no misunderstanding with our arrival -

With concern in his voice the captain asked - Emperor, don't you need more medicine? -

Galen replied - No, they always take a while to take effect -

**With Rhayla, that day but at dawn.**

A group of 20 veterans surrounded Rhayla, she was exhausted using that seal to escape with her army. Even so, she did not neglect her task as a Maledicti leader.

Proof of this is that she gave orders to her veterans, who applied them to the rest, these were simple, marching on the roads, looking for a city, rivers and high places to camp. To find a city this was looted.

Right now they were preparing their camp on a hillside near a town they just looted, they would march as far as they could during the day, if they wanted a chance to win it would be to meet their true army. And something that she knows very well is that the society of souls will go in her search, both for the siege, murder of the captain, and the various looting that she is doing.

You just have to get west fast.

**SOUL SOCIETY.**

**Funeral of Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and two-thirds of the 11th squad.**

If there is a squad in danger right now, it is the eleventh.

Although they did not have very good relationships with others, nobody could say that this was not a tragedy.

Right now within the wall of the society of souls, hundreds of shinigamis march, who dressed in white carry coffins on their shoulders with the bodies of several former comrades-in-arms.

The streets through which they pass are adorned with a red and gold mat, on the sides lit candles that radiate a yellow light, behind these candles are the rest of the squads, right now they were not wearing their normal attire, if not a more ceremonial one.

It was equally black, but it had the soul society symbol on its back, chest, and shoulders, the same symbol that was tattooed on the coffins.

In front of everything, there was Kenpachi's coffin, this was escorted by Yachiru, no one had ever seen so much sadness on that face before so smiling, the coffin was the most prominent of all, being covered by the flag of the society of souls that was embroidered with gold and silver threads fell to its sides.

From a certain point, they divided in their march, some towards the mountain to bury the bodies and the others in altars where they would be cremated, to a certain extent by a large number of corpses.

In the place where many were cremated, white smoke came out into the night sky and those who were buried were placed candles in their graves and also the candles that were made to fly through the skies, beginning with Yachiru, which like the time of receiving the news makes a lament that destroyed the heart of everyone who could hear it. Even Captain Kurotsuchi felt something.

After this day they would not rest until they finished with that damn woman.

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

_This was a shorter chapter, but I think it is the right time to quit._

_The next chapter will deal with the landing of Angelica, it will not have much action but it will be quite interesting, and the one that will follow later will have enough action._

_See you._


	23. Psi

_Good morning, afternoon or night, the truth for this chapter I come somewhat inspired because the next chapter will finally be the meeting of Angelica and the society of souls, as I already said this chapter will not be one fo action but I hope to be able to make it interesting._

_Let's go._

_Is it really not yet clear that I have no rights to Bleach?_

_**Psi**_

_**Come from the sea**_

_** Preparing the meeting.**_

* * *

_With Ichigo_

_Outskirts of Shamballa._

A hollow sound was heard and then a young man growling at the blow to his head - Damn! - and the orange-haired young man launches himself into a charge against the old woman.

She with her sword stops the possible cut and says - Your anger will cloud your vision, something you can not allow against any enemy - and she with her right hand manages to put aside Ichigo's arm, leaving the woman's rapier to inches from Ichigo's chest.

The voice of the hollow was heard in Ichigo's mind "Of course, in those cases, you can leave everything to me, king"

Ichigo grimaced, he would use his hollow power once he is sure he will be able to control it, right now he can't risk that.

Sighing the hybrid question - But how will I do that ?, she killed almost the entire 11th squad, they put the soul society in danger, how can I not feel angry? -

To this the woman with crow feathers responds - It is not being angry, it is not letting that anger dominate you, you know well what the battle will be like, here it is not enough to have more reiatsu if you lose strategic thinking there will be no chance to win -

\- The previous imperator died for that - Hearing that Ichigo stared at her - In his revenge against the Maledicti he let himself be carried away by rage and although he managed to kill Krash Ketch he left an opening so that during his death the previous leader of the Maledicti will cut his throat -

\- Galen is not affected as much by anger, but my sadness and concern for his men, if you die in combat you will affect many more people than yourself, your family and friends -

After hearing that he only thought, he thought for a good couple of minutes where his teacher and he were alone in appreciative silence.

\- ... You're right - He admitted - Let's continue training and teach me -

The woman smiled and moved into position.

\- Although a question - Ichigo raised a hand - Did Galen's father die like that? - Ichigo asked him

The woman laughed - No, do you know who the prince-electors are? -

The orange-haired boy shook his head.

\- They are politicians and military elected by the people of the different regions that the empire controls, and one of them can be chosen to lead all of Angelica, that is the emperor, imperator, rex, king, dux, as they refer to him depends In which region you were born, in this region emperor is usually used, I am from _Luzia_ and in that place we usually say, imperator -

\- I see - and after that, he was on guard when he saw that the old woman rushed him.

_**Maledicti landing**_

On the west coasts of the soul society mostly nothing happened, it was a place without much importance, the waters did not have much fish, the area was swampy and muddy, the terrain uneven, although there were quite a few trees.

But this day was different because if there was someone who saw the sea, they could see an enormous number of large ships, black smoke came out of them and the "people" prepared for the landing.

A few meters from the beach they anchored their anchors, positioned themselves so that the side of the ship faced the beach, and began to lay planks by which the _Maledicti_ descended.

They first sent about 6 explorers on horseback to collect information from the surroundings, seeing that beyond the beach it was a swampy area they got off the horse and continued exploring on foot.

The others started to lower everything necessary, in a short time they started cutting down trees to build a small outpost, some built bonfires to start cooking, some even started to practice a little.

The plan was simple enough, to create an outpost here to wait for Rhayla, also to create a small watchtower later, where scouts reported that the sludge was running out to mar the formations and maneuvers. Since in case of arriving here first the spirits of the east the Maledicti could maneuver.

By the time the sun finished caressing this part of the world with its warmth and left space to appreciate the stars, the Maledicti finished making a fence, in addition to a few stakes, some guards were assigned who changed by turns to warn of something strange happening while they slept and that was the first day.

…

On the second day, more things were done, the explorers were equipped with a camouflage cape to advance further without risk of being detected, they were also given a small scarecrow that they could on a road if they find one, it is a sign that they usually to indicate to his allies that there is a base nearby.

Pickers were also sent to find where to get food, they continued with the collection of wood and some even had time to train.

Before night the explorers arrived, 4 found paths and put up the scarecrows, one found a city a couple of kilometers from his position and another a bush with berries.

The gatherers found a place where there were fruit trees and deer, so it was a good day.

With the wood, they increased the size and thickness of the fence, as well as making a small warehouse to prevent the powder containers from getting wet.

…

_Third day._

Throughout the morning nothing relevant happened, in fact, the captain in command _Kurt_ was tempted to communicate by radio with the leader, but decided to wait one more day, since the soul society had communication equipment and did not want them to find out of his presence.

But, haha, but luckily for them, they did not have to wait any longer, since in the afternoon one of the explorers returned very excited screaming - The leader Rhayla is here -

And behind him came the army of cams that the leader had gathered, along with her veterans, the Maledicti were pleased with their return and celebrated for about 3 hours -

Of course, after the festivities, the plan began to be drawn, since the soul society is looking for it and the place where the Maledicti will win has already been chosen.

So after that, they went to the nearby city, they plundered it although they did not do a great massacre either rather kidnappings and they took what was necessary. They left a small garrison near their escape point if everything goes wrong.

_**With Angelica.**_

There were differences compared to the landing of the Maledicti, Galen was able to freely contact Soi fon, she gave them a landing location where it would not take many days to reach the soul society army.

According to Soi fon, the soul society assembled a smaller army than they had, this because the eleventh division was almost destroyed, and they could not afford to neglect the seireitei.

The divisions carried more or less half of their strength, these divisions were:

The second.

The fifth.

The thirteenth

The sixth

The tenth

The other 7 (because the 11 is not in a position to help), are in command of the protection of the Seireitei and other important cities because due to a large amount of looting that the Maledicti did, they did not want more cities to be affected.

The captain of the punishment forces gave them the coordinates of a landing place where they would not attract attention, and they could meet them quickly.

The place was quite flat, there were no trees, although there were white and yellow flowers, in addition to many animals

The boats would stay here in case they needed to retreat, by means of boats the army gathered by Angelica headed for the plain, it took some time since it was an army of 4,680 men.

According to Soi fon, that of the society of souls is 2,957.

The best situation is that the Maledicti are retreating to return with a larger army, but there is also the possibility that they are not.

Right now his army is forming for the march and Galen is waiting for a certain orange-haired boy, although part of his concern is that he said he will bring help.

Galen already had his shiny armor on, the difference with the other times is that he wears a necklace with a snake wrapped in a cross, that same symbol was carved on the back of his armor, just as the banner bearers on his flags had the symbols of their respective region.

When suddenly something orange appears from the deck of the ship, the black-haired man knows that he has arrived.

Ichigo, in his black clothes, appears before Galen and says - I hope I have not been late - and offers his hand to Galen.

With a smile, the imperator replies - Don't worry, but I need you to put on the armor too, so Soi fon told us, they are using stamps to remove the reiatsu - Before I can say anything else, the man from Mocha skin sees several people.

A fairly large young man, he is dark in both skin and hair, his hair covers his eyes, he wears a white sleeveless shirt, a necklace with a cross and jeans.

Another boy, but this one wasn't as big, his bone-white and sapphire robes reminded him of a doctor.

And finally a girl with the same hair color as Ichigo, maybe her sister? She was also quite blessed on the chest, her shirt was golden with white details, her pants were the color of snow, as well as having an ornament in her hair.

With a big sigh, Galen asked Ichigo - Who are they? And why did you bring them? -

\- I brought them because I know they can help - The hybrid spoke with confidence - The big man we know as Chad - And suddenly Chad shows the transformation of his arm to something similar to a shield.

\- The one with the glasses, Uryu - The Quincy shows his reiatsu bow.

\- She is Orihime, a friend with the ability to heal - And Orihime, well, just say hello.

Raising his eyebrow the black-haired man asks - Is her level of healing kido good? -

Hearing that, Orihime replies - It's not really kido - She raised her hands to her head and from that colorful accessory came out some little beings - These are my fairies, they allow me to heal people, as well as make shields -

\- None of you are Shinigami, or am I wrong? -

All of them denied and Uryu added - Ha if all you have seen are Shinigami you will be surprised by the Quincys -

The emperor murmured - No los conocen ni en su casa - and after scratching his head he told them - Look if you really believe that you can help against the Maledicti, start by putting on protection -

\- Why do we need it? - Asked Uryu

\- I do not blame Ichigo for not knowing it, but they manage _Alchemy_, art created in our world, the human -

\- But the truth is that it is not of much use in the human world, at least its fantastic part, here, on the other hand, it does work and one of its possibilities is to cancel reiatsu, we cannot risk being exposed. -

After a few more minutes of talking, Galen managed to convince them, now Chad had a steel bib, a helmet, a left armband, as well as leg protection along with chain mail.

Uryu only had chain mail protections, only that he had them under his elegant suit.

Orihime had received the same as Uryu but was also awarded a medical kit, as well as head and armbands with a mint green cross to indicate that she was a doctor.

Ichigo received somewhat different equipment, reinforced steel scale armor, this was a single piece that started from the neck until shortly after the knees, although after the leather belt it looked like a steel skirt, his legs only had the common protections.

(For a clearer view search for "Byzantine Scale Armor")

After this everyone was assigned to a different cohort, Orihime with the medics in the middle, Uryu with the crossbows on the left-wing, Chad left together with Ichigo who was reunited with his training partners, apparently, they also received the scale armor, they would go in the vanguard.

And so Angelica's march began, the society of souls was heading to the last looting site of the Maledicti, they prepared the ground to obtain an advantage with which they would crush the Shinigami, Angelica's army seeks to quickly reunite the Shinigamis to lend your help.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry the next 2 will have enough action to make up for the lack of this one.

The next one will take a little longer because I want to think well about what the battle will be like, and I also believe that there is a historical battle from which I can draw inspiration.

Without further ado, see you in the next chapter.


	24. Omega?

_Good morning, afternoon or evening, here I bring you the first of the three or four final chapters of this series._

_If this series is already near to the end, I never thought of making this a long story, but I have an idea of a "Sequel", but I will talk about that in the final chapter._

_For now, let's move on to the next chapter._

* * *

_**Omega?**_

_** Battle of the lost fields**_

_**The first shock**_

_With Soi fon_

We have walked for a week, we follow the path of fire and blood that Rhayla has left.

It was easy to follow the path for the above mentioned.

She went to the west, it is known why the last towns that she has looted are in that direction, I have sent my men to do reconnaissance in the places around the towns.

Most found nothing out of the ordinary, other than scarecrows stolen from the roads, however, a few reported signs of possible former camps.

A certain amount of ash on the lawn along with wood, certain pieces of cloth in the wooded passage, and a metal canteen in a river, this canteen has words in which Hungarian is theorized.

Since we are close to meeting the leader of the Maledicti we have started to make forced marches and also to be much more careful with our steps.

If we catch them off guard we can win without much difficulty.

_**With**_** Rhayla**

I look at the graves where the bodies of the people we have murdered inhabit to prepare the field, it is a deep grave, and even so, it is almost full.

My men show respect for their corpses, doing a small ritual where a white fire burns around the pit, then they start to cover the pit.

I turn forward and see how several bonfires are lit, right now we will guide them into a trap.

A part of the soldiers is in the camp, enjoying these moments before the battle, although all carry their weapons with them.

The other part already enjoyed the moment of tranquility and they are on a hill in the rear, where unless the shinigami arrive through those places they should not see them.

Looking around the field it could be seen that the traces of blood have disappeared, so they should not know that once inside they will not be able to use their reiatsu.

Rhayla just takes a deep breath and takes off her red helmet, waiting for the battle.

_**2 hours later**_

_**Shinigami load.**_

Because black smoke began to be seen touching the clouds, Soi fon's assassins were sent to inspect, when they returned they indicated that the Maledicti camp was there.

After a few minutes of debate, it was decided that the following procedure would be followed.

They would march to not too far from the camp and send assassins from squad 2 to kill the sentries.

After that, the thirteenth and tenth divisions would enter to assault and kill the Maledictis.

If resistance is found they will be sent to the 5th and 6th to support.

The 2nd division will guard the surroundings to capture or kill all those who escape.

_And so it began._

Without complications, the second division assassins killed the sentries without being seen or making any noise, after that the 13th and 10th divisions were given the signal to advance.

As the spirits from the west spoke, practiced, played, and the leader met them in the center, the shinigami in their black robes rushed forward.

Several maledicti died in that surprise attack, for a moment it seemed that panic was going to spread throughout the camp, but the snowy-haired and the dark-haired woman quickly cut off the head of one of the shinigami with her sword.

And at that several more Maledicti take out their weapons and fight against the Shinigami, at first the Maledictis fight quite uncomfortably taking several casualties, but several more come out of the shops and in some places they surround the Shinigami as they are massacred without being able to do much.

However, suddenly several waves of Reiatsu sent several maledicti flying, as Toshiro, Rukia, and Jushiro had released their stilt walkers.

Toshiro had his beautiful wings of ice with which he soared into the sky and seeing the woman in crimson armor lunged toward her.

Rukia's blade turned a beautiful snow-white, putting it up to her face I uttered a spell _Tsugi no mai, haruken_

And with that, she slashed forward, out of which came thousands of blades of ice that massacred the Maledicti.

And Jushiro had two glittering glowing swords that were held together by a pale red thread, all maledicti who battled with the dead term.

Seeing this, Rhayla claps her hands on the floor.

And just before Toshiro stabbed his sword into the woman's torso, he fell to his knees, and on the ground, he began to eject his reiatsu into the air and his ice wings began to crack and break.

No, not just him, all the shinigami fall to their knees and begin to expel their energy, and waves of energy of various colors go out into the sky.

The Shinigami, remembering that the same thing happened at Kenpachi's death site, send the fifth and sixth divisions.

Meanwhile, in the camp the shinigami are in a bad position, having lost the reiatsu Toshiro finds himself battling Rhayla, he does not doubt his ability, but it is undeniable that his opponent wearing armor is at a disadvantage, besides his ice wings they keep falling apart, he feels short of breath, he feels quite tired.

"This must be what she did to kill Kenpachi," Toshiro thought as he blocked a blow.

While Rhayla and Toshiro's swords dance, Rukia has had to withdraw to help her captain, who received a cut in the chest after losing his reiatsu. She still had her snow-colored sword and the captain had his twin swords, but they could both feel the energy in them fade away.

Jushiro turned back to defend himself, but at that moment his twin swords vanished and returned to their normal form.

Fortunately for the achievement to block the attack, Rukia's sword has also lost the snow color, yet they back to back continue to resist.

The same cannot be said of normal Shinigami.

Having lost their reiatsu, they fell to their knees and the Maledicti began to push quickly, even though they recovered quickly, several died in the process and also in some places they began to surround them, and without the reiatsu, they could not cross the Maledicti armor.

Unlike the battle in the city, the only thing that impeded the passage in this camp was a few tents that did not hinder the maneuvers.

Divisions were beginning to be overcome and the bodies of several of his men were carpeting the floor.

Suddenly, in the sky, you could see several red dots and these were getting closer until they crashed with the Maledicti. The fifth division managed to position itself and now it was raining kido against its enemy.

But instead of blowing the undead to pieces, only some were affected, particularly those who received it fully and also instead of exploding and causing smoke, rather it evaporated when touching something.

The blond captain upon seeing that decided to try something put his two hands in front and pronounced - Sanzai Suru, kemono no hone sento kosho, Kotetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomabera sora. Yari utsu neiro ka kyojo ni Michiru - * 1

And from his hands came a golden ray that was heading towards the Maledicti at full speed, but after a certain distance the energy vanished and on impact, instead of roasting them, it only hindered them for a moment.

Shinji and all his troops noticed that.

Shinji spoke to his troops - Listen, apparently the same thing that took away the reiatsu from our companions, it also makes our kido weaker, make the spell stronger than you know -

However, what would be a problem for the Maledicti would be the sixth division.

From the flank and rear, Byakuya's men charged at the Maledicti, enveloping them and causing the balance to balance.

Byakuya himself, accompanied by some of his men, went to see how his sister was. Seeing that she and her captain were being overcome quickly, he went to help.

Reaching his sister's side, the black-haired spirit buried the tip of his _katan_a in the neck of one of the Maledicti, which was one of the few places where he had no armor and quickly killed him for the amount of blood that flows out of his body.

The Kuchiki leader looked at the eye-abode, he already had several cuts on his body, but none serious. He asks her - are you okay? -

Rukia gave a small smile and said - Yes, brother - But her face turned into concern and pointing her finger forward she says - But you must help Captain Toshiro, right now he is fighting against a woman in red armor and he is weakened -

The spirit nods give the order to his men to help Rukia and Jushiro, especially the latter due to his injury and quickly leaves to help his partner.

"She certainly is in trouble, if she managed to kill Kenpachi it wouldn't take long to kill Hitsugaya too"

Byakuya upon reaching the place where Rukia indicated, saw how a woman in crimson armor, the face with bleeding cuts and two-tone hair kicked Hitsugaya in the stomach, leaving him on the ground.

Hitsugaya had already lost his ice wings, had several cuts, and was panting heavily.

Rhayla takes out a pistol and before she shoots at the albino she hears a few steps, when she turns around she sees the shinigami charging at her and she quickly shoots.

The Kuchiki leader, feeling the burning of the shot on his shoulder, deflected his trajectory, doing so gives Rhayla enough space to react and roll to the left.

\- ... Captain Kuchiki? - The albino asks while getting up.

Panting heavily he replies -… Yes - and turns to see the woman.

The gray-haired woman smiles.

**_To_**

**_Be_**

**_Continued_**

* * *

* 1 So stop writing what the Japanese characters say in my story, it is more immersive, but it takes a lot to write it.

Well, so far I leave this chapter and do not worry that the next one will not take long and will have more action.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	25. Omega!

_Hello again, this is the second part of the battle, from what I see you will probably have one more part that will be next._

_For this part I have quite a few things planned and that I want to write, so let's go one._

_Obviously I don't know how I could buy Bleach, so it doesn't belong to me._

* * *

_**The battle of the forgotten fields 2**_

_**All or nothing shinigami!**_

_** Whistling Wings**_

In fields once green and calm, two armies face each other that have never been seen before. The green grass is covered with red or with bodies wrapped in black or steel, although black is the most noticeable.

Despite the fact that the Shinigami are outnumbering the Maledictis at the moment, they are also very tired and their weapons are not capable of piercing the dirty armor of their opponents.

The combat between Rhayla and Byakuya is fierce, luckily Toshiro has been able to withdraw from that combat because he knows that in his current state nothing could help the leader of the Kuchiki clan.

Unfortunately, the black-haired spirit is not in a good position against the leader of the Maledicti, the bullet stuck in his side is causing him a lot of discomforts, in addition to losing a lot of blood which stains his crimson white uniform.

Yamamoto, the commander of the shinigami knows the situation very well and decides to make one last push. In this, he calls Soi fon and his men to attack.

And so they do.

From the surroundings a lot of human figures dressed in jet black surrounded and attacked the Maledicti, the attack took them so by surprise that they basically lost all the order.

The assassins stuck their weapons in those places where the armor did not cover his body, neck, armpit, ears, and even in the eyes.

As if that were not enough, at that moment the commander also entered, who had taken off the garments from the top showing all his scars and muscles, several maledicti launched themselves against him and after an incredible exchange of slashes and lunges it was clear who had more experience.

Renji met up with Rukia and helped her protect her captain from everyone who tried to get close to him, of course even without her _Bankai_ the redhead was someone to be reckoned with

Also in the middle of the combat of Rhayla and Byakuya was interrupted by the cobalt-haired assassin, with her blade she slashed towards the neck of the undead, but this thanks to the shadow that Soi fon cast managed to slide to the right. Although her neck was not cut, her ear was covered with the crimson liquid of her body.

Rhayla unsheathed her pistol and started shooting towards Soi fon, and the little captain began to dodge them, at the same time she yelled for Byakuya to withdraw.

At this time it seems that the battle was of the Shinigami, the enemy was in disorder, the leader was tired and he was fighting against someone totally fresh, those who threw themselves at the commander Yamamoto died half split.

Someone from the maledicti shouted - NIE MA SZANS! - And that same one started running.

… Several followed him.

The shinigami smiled, the gray-haired and black-haired woman grimaced, Yamamoto sighed in relief. PUM!

PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM

Explosions accompanied by burning fire began to tear the shinigami apart, one deafening sound after another and screams of pain could be heard, the running maledicti turned to see what was happening, the shinigami who also began to run fixed their eyes towards the sky and then to the highest part of the field.

Those who saw were no more than dozens of brilliant cannons, as soon as one fired it was immediately reloaded, so there was practically no time when they stopped firing.

They also noted that some cannons were targeting another location and that position was that of the 5th squad.

A yes, that part I have not counted.

At the same time that the shinigami made their last push, several squadrons were dispatched against the positions of the fifth squad, rather than trying to assassinate that division, it sought to distract it so that it could not respond against the Maledicti artillery.

Of course, the spirits of the west should not be taken away, especially considering that they battled the best Kido users of soul society.

First, when they approached relatively close, they fired their weapons, rifles, and pistols, the noise shocked the fifth division, and then the Maledicti charged.

Due to the null armor of the shinigami, they suffered fully from being stabbed by swords and spears. However after recovering from the commotion these with their canticles paralyzed the spirits of the west with chains that had a ghostly glow, another with what looked like tablets of golden light.

They then punished the assailants with destructive spells of all kinds, electricity, fire, ice, or simply explosions that killed dozens of Maledicti.

Even so, their sacrifice allowed the artillery to position itself without problems, causing the aforementioned disasters on both sides of the battlefield.

Captain Shinji was wounded by several of these steel shards, if not for Momo, who summoned around them a yellowish energy shield, surely would have bled to death.

However, on the main battlefield, the worst for the Shinigami and best for the Maledictis was happening.

The cannons stopped firing, the smoke and dust were dissipating from the field, and those who survived the bombardment saw something incredible.

Coming down from the hills, hundreds of white, brown, black, and gray-colored horses had riders on their backs dressed in red and white, plus light armor that shone like silver.

But the most impressive thing was that they had wings tied behind them, wings with feathers of pure white, which at such high speeds generated a whistle that could be heard throughout the field.

When approaching, it was also appreciated that their spears were enormous, about 8 meters long, they were crimson in color and at their tip hung a small flag, which had in its center a heart wrapped in orange flames.

Seeing that, the Shinigami ran quickly, some would avoid the charge of this cavalry, others ... They would not run with that luck.

At the time of the crash, several shinigami flew several meters away, in addition to these having the spearhead stuck in them. Well, the design of this spear, combined with the high speed towards which its tip broke when it buried itself in someone's body after that charge.

And I don't get any better after that charge, as these _winged Hussars_ unsheathed end-of-the-century pistols from their cheetah-skin belts and fired at the Shinigami, causing even more deaths before going into close combat.

The hussars unsheathed their shiny swords and began slashing at all the shinigami they encountered, as the chaos they generated was such that the shinigami was still unable to respond adequately.

As if that were not enough, a group of these Hussars went to intervene in the combat of Rhayla with Soi fon, the truth is that Soi fon had the possibility of killing Rhayla.

The Maledicti was already exhausted from her previous bouts, she also had injuries from this, Soi fon no.

They intervened on time. The 2nd division captain had managed to knock the undead to the ground, the tip of Zusumebachi was inches from her neck, Rhayla with her remaining forces grabbed the edge and tried to push the gray-eyed woman away.

Soi fon heard the noise of the gallop of several horses when she saw that they were approaching her, she decided to retreat, and with that, she stomped on the other woman's abdomen and left. The best they could do right now is a retreat, there would be no point in killing their leader if they too ended up dead.

First Soi fon looked for Byakuya for his reiatsu, luckily he was in a part where the cavalry had not arrived with much force, next to him was his sister, Toshiro, and Jushiro.

**In the meantime.**

The hussars have mounted the gray-haired woman on one of their horses.

\- Why ... it took so long? - The woman asks between gasps.

The man who controlled the horse he was on answered - We decided to escort the artillery and our companions, as soon as we were informed of the detour they suffered, we formed as fast as we could -

\- ... It is not a good excuse, even so, we are managing to end shinigami -

It was not a lie, the bodies of the shinigamis carpeted the field and also many tried to run from the battlefield, but the cavalry intercepted them in their flight.

**In the meantime.**

\- Where's the commander? - Soi fon asked worriedly.

She had met with the other captains, they were tired and had many injuries, only a little better were their lieutenants, Rukia and Renji.

Renji pointed to the north, and there they saw how the old spirit along with several of his men was extremely surrounded, in addition, the commander had received 2 shots in his shoulder.

Seeing that, all of them went to try to help him, but when they got a little closer they were intercepted by several horses. The swords began to dance among themselves, Soi fon who was not very tired, without problems, knocked down the rider of the horse, and stab Zusumebachi in the rider.

Rukia stabbed at her opponent's neck, Renji received a cut on his chest, but he managed to cut the rider's neck.

Toshiro, Jushiro, and the Kuchiki leader were helped by the others since they were the most exhausted and also the most damaged.

Panting, Renji spoke with regret - We will not be able to save the commander -

In other circumstances, Byakuya would have slapped him for saying that, but… He really doesn't see an opportunity to save him.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto seeing how the battle was already decided shouted an order with all the encouragement he had - WITHDRAW AND REAGRUPT, YOUR DEATH WILL DO NOTHING IN THIS PLACE! -

Hearing that was enough for all the Shinigami to start retreating, even the captains who with great regret knew he was right.

And suddenly, more cavalry came to the field, the native spirits were seeing their end.

\- Don't be afraid - Someone spoke in very rough and barely understandable Japanese - We have come to help you against our old enemy -

The cavalry that arrived was different because in these riders ride with rifles, these riders dress differently because they are covered by what looks like a black raincoat and one of them carries a flag of an ocean blue color and carries the skeleton of a snake in its center.

Behind them came fully armored cavalry, the horse and rider covered in gleaming metal plates, and on the knight's shield and on the horse's cloth was the skeleton of a serpent.

And further back, entire rows of armed men and in one of them was a boy with orange hair.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

The next chapter is likely to take a little longer to come out, as I really need time to perfect it.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	26. I'm the emperor

_Hello, because here is the penultimate chapter of this story._

_The truth is that I'm surprised to be writing this, I always planned that this story would be short and that it really wouldn't take long to finish it._

_It feels weird to finish this, after all, I've been writing this for a good couple of months._

_Just in case, since I don't understand very well, why do I have to repeat it in all the chapters?_

_Bleach does not belong to me._

** End of the battle of the forgotten fields**

**Reinforcements from another world**

**Ichigo?**

* * *

_With Angelica's army._

The emperor's army was marching down a stone path, according to Ichigo who was sent to inquire about the soul society army, they are on their way to meet them.

Suddenly they begin to hear the sound of something other than his steps, something like explosions.

A few minutes later they stopped and the 2 scouts I sent appeared to report something that happened beyond the march.

\- Monsieur, nous trouvons notre ennemi, at this moment, il se bat avec notre allié -

Worried, Galen asked what exactly was going on.

To this, they informed him that among what they came to see was the Maledicti with artillery and so a fight was heard.

\- PROJECTILE CAVALRY - With all the air in his lungs the emperor shouted - You are going to harass and give the message to the society of souls that we have come to help -

\- SHOCK CAVALRY - The dark-haired man coughed after shouting - * Cof * * Cof * I am going to be left without a voice, you accompany the projectiles, your main mission is to reach the artillery and destroy it or at least destroy those who drive it -

The cavalry followed their orders and they advanced rapidly.

\- Pikemen, form in front, will make an impenetrable wall -

\- Halberds, to the flanks that nobody surrounds us, except two lines of 80 men to protect the artillery -

\- Initiates, you will form a line behind them, they will be the first to fight once we open a gap -

\- Projectile, form squares behind the initiates, finish off the approaching cavalry first, then other projectile units, then the heavy infantry, and finally the rest of the infantry -

\- Artillery, positioned where they have an angle of fire at the enemy artillery -

\- Lansquenetes, behind the projectile, in case the halberds fail you protect the projectiles, and move fast in case you need them in front -

They started doing it, those who first formed were pikes and halberds, covering a fairly long line, then the initiates, their vision was obstructed by the pikes and halberds.

In one of these maniples, Ichigo was together with his friend Chad and also Arthur, the latter looked anxious.

\- Arthur ... - The orange hair spoke to him - You feel good -

The Spanish looks at him and responds - I feel worried, I did not expect my first battle to be here -

"Me neither, but don't worry, I'm sure we will win." The hybrid smiled confidently at the redhead.

He looked at him with more confidence and said - I hope so - Then I look at Chad - ¿_Y Que hay de ti? _\- He didn't say that in Japanese.

Chad saw him a little surprised _\- Bueno, no esperaba encontrar a alguien que hablara español_ -

After that they started talking, Ichigo didn't understand anything but seeing that Chad was happy he was calm.

\- Chad - The Mexican turns to Ichigo - I think you will have to teach me to speak Spanish -

**Sometime later, when the cavalry arrived.**

The cobalt-haired captain watched as Angelica's cavalry dodged the Shinigami and began firing their rifles at the Hussars if she knew anything that no armor could withstand metal powered by gunpowder.

The sound of the rifles was deafening, this coupled with the burst of fire that they expelled after pulling the trigger made it a weapon capable of instilling fear and surprise in those who do not expect it.

Many horsemen and soldiers on foot of the undead, died again after receiving the steel blasts from Angelica, several men and horses ran to feel their ears ring.

The captain upon seeing this shouted with all the force that her throat allowed - SHINIGAMIS, WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING. DON'T RUN EVEN THEN THESE MYSTERIOUS WARRIORS HAVE COME IN OUR HELP -

And with that shout, the captain runs alongside Angelica's riders, her men, loyal to the death, obeyed her orders, and quickly went to her side.

However, the rest of the Shinigami did not know what to do, and many of them simply took advantage of this opportunity to run safely to be persecuted.

Byakuya, although he doubted these "saviors" who had just arrived, they certainly seemed to ignore the Shinigami and only fought against the enemy and when they saw Soi fon supporting them and they seemed to accept, the leader of the Kuchiki decided not to they would have another chance.

\- MY MEN, TO THOSE WHO STILL HAVE THE STRENGTH, WE MUST FIGHT NOW THAT THIS OPPORTUNITY IS OPENED TO US -

And the rest of the captains did the same.

Only a few Shinigamis listened, as most were already terrified and/or had run too far.

Several hussars had grouped and were charging towards their known enemies right now.

.

* * *

From above, in the highest place where the artillery was, Rhayla watched the arrival of this unexpected event.

\- Commander? - One of her guards asks her - What do we do? -

She responds - Start the bombardment where Angelica's riders are not close to ours if this is all they sent we will have no problem finishing them -

.

* * *

The captain in charge of the riflemen on horseback saw the charge of the hussars and shouted - Granaider - and took out an iron ball that had a wick, took a lighter from his pocket and lit it, brought it to the wick and it started to consume, then I throw it against the hussars.

His men do it too.

The cavalry of hussars when seeing the grenades dispersed, preventing the shrapnel from injuring them. The riflemen on horseback made way for the heavy cavalry to come up against the artillery.

Seeing that, the hussars regrouped in three different positions and charged again with the call of - In death we will win! -

The riflemen accompanying the heavy cavalry began firing blasts of steel, although the hussars fell one by one, they did not stop.

The captain of the knights shouted - Divide and charge against them, riflemen use Apache tactics -

The knights in the rear of the formation headed to the right flank, the middle one headed to the left, and the vanguard continued forward. As the riflemen began circling the hussars, firing the rifle and reloading it during the turn to fire again.

The hussars fired their pistols at their harassers, managing to kill a few, but the last burst they fired was against the knights.

The clash between knights and hussars was spectacular, the bodies of several people came out through the skies due to the halberds and lances.

Most of them were the hussars because they lost their spears in the charges against the shinigami, however, this did not discourage them and with their swords, they slaughtered as many as they could, in addition to firing their pistols at point-blank range.

The knights after the successful charge unsheathed swords and small spears, due to their heavy armor their enemies could only attack certain points, while they had more points to target.

Seeing that they had a free pass, the captain of the riflemen gave the order to half of his men to continue harassing, the others gave the order to follow him to attack the artillery.

However, as soon as the gunners saw that half the riflemen were targeting them, they quickly adjusted the angle of the gun and fired at the cavalry, and again the whistle of western artillery was heard.

\- _My men! - Emperor Galen walked around his troops - Today we will face our greatest enemy -_

\- _But do not fear for that, because how many of your leaders have not been hunted by our cavalry? -_

The riflemen hear the whistle of the artillery but continue to run.

Still some die.

\- _How many times have your soldiers run before our power? _-

The most wounded shinigami and maledicti begin to run, although the captains try to avoid it.

\- _With us it will be no different, their horses will fall before our pikes and their men will flee before our powder_ -

The hussars together Rhayla killed those who approached, shooting with their pistols, or stabbing them with their halberds and swords.

\- Cannons, fire! -

Angelica's gunners aimed at the hill where the enemy artillery was and it began to receive fire.

The Maledicti soldiers on the hills turned at the sound of explosions outside the battlefield and none had time to react, the hill was covered with fire, several undeads were torn apart and consumed by fire, their artillery ran the same fate, only a few ran out of the hill, including Rhayla with her guards and a few gunners.

And after that, after that.

Hundreds of footsteps could be heard, hundreds of men forming lines several meters long, the flag-waving at each one.

His men advanced eagerly and with great encouragement.

The bravest hussars launched that formation, Uryu's bow and crossbowmen killed those riders and the leader upon seeing that screamed.

\- Withdrawal! We must go back to the ships - and then along with her guards, she started shooting at the shinigami who were chasing her men.

But when they started to fall from the gunpowder and arrows they also withdrew and the woman screamed - You won this time new emperor, but next time you will not have this luck -

-… So now she is in charge - The black-haired commented when he saw a banner next to the body of a young maledicti.

\- You were late - A female voice spoke to him, when he turned around he saw that it was Soi fon.

\- Sorry - Galen offered his hand to the gray-eyed spirit - I would have liked to avoid all this -

Obviously, he was referring to the large number of corpses scattered on the ground.

\- Soi fon! - Commander Yamamoto spoke, wounded and sustained by his men, but still alive - What is he saying to you? -

\- I'll take care of it - He said softly to Soi fon - I introduce myself, I am Galen Aquilar L'roge, Emperor of Angelica a nation to the West, beyond the islands they control ... -

\- ... Although we know about you since arriving at those islands, we did not know if the best thing was to contact you, so we avoided you ... -

"... But when I found out about a fleet that belonged to our enemies, the Maledicti, was heading east, I knew it couldn't be a good thing ..."

-… Unfortunately, I did not arrive here in time to prevent them from landing on your coasts, I offer him help to bury your dead, to give you the necessary information that you need about this enemy and if you want to establish relationships that I feel, we should have started long ago -

With a stoic look, the commander responds - I will accept your help with the dead, but we will discuss the rest later, in another place -

The emperor nodded - As you wish -

* * *

TO ...

Be ...

Continued…

The next will be the final chapter, most likely also an epilogue.

I am excited, honestly, I am surprised that the next chapter I will write is the end, I could continue talking more, but I feel that I will leave it for the end.

I hope you enjoyed it and see you in the future.


	27. Final: Hello again

_End and epilogue_

_From this beginning I want to thank Deidara Kamiruzu for adding me as a favorite author, you have no idea how much it inspires me to know that._

* * *

_**Tell me, how are things going?**_

_**One year after the battle.**_

It was night when Ichigo came home, he had dark circles down of the eye due to the exhaustion that the university caused him, although he would be lying if he said he did not expect that.

He opened the door of his home and left his backpack on the first sofa he saw, fortunately, his father no longer greeted him with a kick to the face.

When Ichigo went up the stairs to _try to_ sleep at least 8 hours, a female voice that had a mocking tone said to him - I see that the school has done you good -

The half-human turns to see Rukia and despite his tiredness, this with a small smile responds - I never felt better -

The purple-eyed shinigami asks if he can accompany them tomorrow.

\- Fortunately, yes - The orange-haired man answers - Tomorrow is a day of rest, but I honestly think it would be best if we talk tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to stand up any longer -

\- Okay, just remember to leave your closet open -

_The next morning._

Right now Ichigo, his siblings, Renji and Rukia were at the Karakura fair.

First, they had gone to the games, where Renji almost threw up on the roller coaster, then they went to the different functions of shows among which there were magicians, comedians, clowns, etc. and right now they were eating.

\- Ichigo, during our walk I have seen you distracted, is something wrong? - The black-haired shinigami asks.

Ichigo turns to the sky and sees how the autumn leaves are gently caressed by the wind and lifted by it.

He turns to Rukia again and responds - Nothing, this place only brings me good memories–

\- Oh -

\- Rukia? Has something happened in soul society? -

\- Well - And Rukia begins to tell everything we know, but also what happened after Galen's arrival

_**Where we left it in the previous chapter**_

Soldiers clad in scale armor, leather vests, and chain mail dug pits several meters deep to bury the dead shinigami, though they expected to fight the undead, so this was disappointing.

The doctors were dedicated to treating the wounded, Orihime had her face covered by a white mask of an angel, so no one recognized her, and she did not use her powers so that they would not be suspicious.

After burying the dead, they let the shinigamis show respect to their fallen comrades, they also loaded the wounded onto horses and on makeshift stretchers, those who could more or less stand upright were supported by the shinigamis and Angelica's men.

After a few days, they reached the seireitei.

The shinigami who had stayed to defend the seireitei were glad to see their comrades return, but immediately after they saw soldiers they had never seen accompanying them and wondered what had happened.

Commander Yamamoto entered along with Emperor Galen and the men of each followed, quickly the fourth division took the wounded they had to heal them.

Everyone looked expectantly at Galen and his army, although they could assume that they received help from them, they still did not know who they were.

Captain Komamura quickly approached where Yamamoto and Galen were - Commander, it is certainly good to see that I return, but can you tell me who is accompanying you? -

With his serene voice, the commander responds - They helped us during the battle ... -

The anthropomorphic fox looked at Galen and asked him - Are you the one leading them? -

With a smile, he extended his hand and said - Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you - Komamura accepted his greeting and said - The pleasure is mine, my name is Komamura -

\- And I'm Galen -

_**Present**_

Ichigo was paying close attention, the reason being that he and his friends had been teleported home the first night after the battle, this one so that the shinigami wouldn't find out who they were.

And also a few days ago Galen had told him that Soi fon came up with a plan so that he can return to soul society and Angelica without the SS discovering that Ichigo already had contact with Angelica since that could generate certain conflict.

Part of what he told he is to be on the lookout for the next arrival of his shinigami friends.

_**Back to the story told by Rukia.**_

During the first days, there was a lot of tension, the shinigamis were quite suspicious of the arrivals, they could not be blamed after all a few days ago the eleventh division was almost destroyed.

There were also some communication problems, as few in soul society knew a language other than Japanese, luckily Galen brought in several translators.

Fortunately, everything that followed was good, because Galen and Yamamoto reached commercial agreements, therefore Angelica and the SS currently already had trade routes traced and things like chocolate were much more common in soul society and various paintings, poems, novels, etc. created in soul society were very successful in Angelica.

"… Besides a rather interesting offer," Rukia said thoughtfully.

\- What thing? - The orange-haired asks

-… - Rukia exhales and sighs - When they found out about your story, they said that it is possible that they can give you back your powers, slowly but it can work. Besides that it should not interrupt your normal life and that they can send shinigamis to monitor the process -

"So this is his plan," Ichigo thinks and then asks - what do you think? -

Looking at him with her amethyst eyes, Rukia tells him - It is your decision, although if you choose, do not doubt that I will accompany you -

Ichigo had already made his decision, he would still respond later so as not to look suspicious - ... Let me think about it -

_Two weeks later_

_Ichigo POV_

It was also autumn in soul society, the sight of reddish trees was quite beautiful and the path was covered by their leaves, Ichigo didn't see much change in the seireitei, but in the gate town where he was now, it was quite obvious that there was a certain Western influence in some buildings.

Well, several houses previously made of wood had been remodeled with concrete and the columns were quite elegant and simple.

When I turn to Rukia I see that she has the face of a little girl to whom they are going to give a gift when I turn to see that she is looking I realize that it is not for little, I doubt that she has ever seen a steam cruise, I turn to see Renji and is also impressed.

When we got on the boat, some two guards ask us the reason for our climb, Rukia shows him some papers and hands them to the guards, they raise their eyebrows and then give it to them again - Mr. War hero, someone in the cabin would you like to see it -

The ship is quite large, many people pass through the rooms while talking about various things, most of them about trade.

When I get to the cabin I meet an old acquaintance.

\- Ichigo, right? - The black-haired man offers me his hand and continues with - I am Galen, the emperor and I offer you welcome to Angelica -

A small smile escapes my lips and I say to him - It's a pleasure to meet you -

...

End

* * *

_I want to thank all the people who read this story, I feel that this writing has helped me to test my current skills as a writer._

_The truth is that I have been reading how I started this story and I realize that several things I could have done better, the grammar, my way of narrating, and the truth several things that I planned to put at the end I did not do it because I felt that the story was is going to lengthen greatly._

_An example is Senna, I planned to put her in but in the end, I did not make sense of it and only left winks. And just like her several other things._

_That's why I may make continuation, not a sequel as such, but a one-shot or two to explain some things that in this story I couldn't without seeming filler._

_I'll take a little break from writing and then move on to other stories, but not Bleach._

_And without further ado, I see you next time._


End file.
